Daughters of Faith
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Short story between Seize the Moment and Behold the Nights. What happens when Cyrah, Anika, Sheena, and Zoe return to North, South, West, and East Academy with their boyfriends? Add a new competition that tears apart the sisterhood they tried to save.
1. Chapter 1

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "I'm back! Mwhahaha. Actually, I've decided to write a small story about Sheena, Zoe, Anika, and Cyrah about their transfers to West, East, South, and North Academy, since they left early in "Seize the Moment". There will be brief references to Alicia and Jaden and the other couples, especially Zane and Alexis' wedding. I still like Royalshipping for a strange reason... mainly because then Jaden's free and he's hot... LOL. Anyways, please R&R, I promise to update everything else ASAP, as soon as I can access my hard drive again, and enjoy!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, Jesse Andersen, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, and Jim Cook, or the academies. I do however own Cyrah Ghaliya and Anika Eldora whereas Divine Child owns Sheena Kagura and Zoe Izumiya. Please Read and Review; no flaming!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter I**

**A Hero Comes Home**

Cyrah Ghaliya couldn't believe her eyes as the ship neared North Academy, the Academy of Ice, as some called it. This would be her new school for the last school year and she was bewildered by it. Smaller than Duel Academy, but still as wondrous, North Academy was the very school that her fiancé went to.

"Oh... my... goodness..." She breathed, "Ami would flip if she saw this place..."

Jesse Andersen emerged from his cabin and instantly saw the dark violet pigtailed duelist shivering but not moving. She seemed transfixed by the mere sight of his school, her heterochromatic eyes wide. Jesse smiled, pulled off his windbreaker, and put it on her shoulders. Cyrah looked up and blushed, her light silver and purple eyes staring into his light green, and she gave a small thanks.

"Excited?" Jesse grinned.

Cyrah nodded, "Um... where are the other girls?"

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, "Did I forget to mention that you're gonna be the only female student...?"

Eyes wide, Cyrah collapsed backwards, "WHAT?!"

"It's okay, Cy! The Chancellor has worked it all out! You're gonna get your own private dorm and you're goin' to be our female representative!" Jesse laughed, pulling her up, "You'll get your uniform the moment we dock. Though it might take some time for your body to adjust to the climate."

Her lips were turning blue and she was shivering intensely. Jesse immediately embraced her, sharing his body heat, and she warmed up some. Jesse then paused as he realized that Cyrah, being the only female student, would probably be hit on a lot by the other guys of North Academy. North Academy wasn't a co-ed school for a reason...

They docked within ten minutes. Cyrah lugged her trunk behind her, now bundled up in any winter-clothing she owned, and walked down onto the pier at Jesse's side.

"Welcome home, Jesse!"

Cyrah jumped when she saw what appeared to be the entire student body cheering. Raising an eyebrow and expecting an explanation, she looked up at Jesse, who was giving the students a small smile.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Let's just say I'm basically the top student here... they treat me like I'm some sorta hero..." Jesse explained.

'_A hero comes home... haven't I heard something like that before from Tyler? Huh...'_

"Come on, before they realize you're of the opposite sex and pounce."

Cyrah had wide eyes again, "What?" She squeaked.

Quickly, Jesse evaded the students, carefully pulling Cyrah behind him. They headed for the school and quickly reached the Chancellor's office. He greeted them happily, embraced Jesse like he would a son, and gave Cyrah a warm welcome. She then received her schedule, PDA, Dorm Cardkey, and uniforms.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Jesse said politely, before leading Cyrah out of the office and toward the wing with the dorms. He murmured numbers under his breath and grinned when he reached one, "Room 206, right next to me. Kinda reminds me of Ali and Jay... right next door." He slid the cardkey through the lock and the door slid open to reveal a quaint room. "Let's get you unpacked."

Cyrah placed her belongings on the twin-sized bed and looked around. She missed Duel Academy already but was happy where she was. Sighing, the half-elf sat down on the bed, her hands in her lap, and her feathered bangs falling into her eyes.

Jesse noticed the silence and glanced over his shoulder at Cyrah. He was kneeling before her a minute later, tilting her chin, and staring into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I miss our friends... I miss Alicia, Tyler, Ami, Jaden, Cameron, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, Zane, Jim, Axel, Adrian, Sheena, Anika, Lauren, and Zoe... heck, I even miss Chazz..." Cyrah sniffled, "I miss Maxie too..."

He pulled her into a hug, "I miss 'em too... but remember what Ali said? She told us to keep in touch, even if we're miles away." Jesse picked up her PDA and slipped it into her hand, "Just email 'em, okay? I'll unpack."

Cyrah blinked her teary eyes, "Jesse..."

Jesse smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose, "I love you, Cyrah."

"I love you too, Jess... Thanks."

The teal bluenette stood up and headed for the closet with Cyrah's trunk in hand. While hanging up her various silver and purple clothing, and after Cyrah finished emailing the Kimana triplets, he called over his shoulder to her.

"Hey, you might want to change into your uniform."

"O...kay..."

Cyrah watched him, waiting for him to leave, but he was too absorbed in unpacking to notice her discomfort. She looked at the bathroom door and stood up, but Jesse had just headed for the dresser next to it, blocking the door. She blinked, wondering if this was some perverted plot to get her to undress in front of him, but she shook her head.

Jesse wasn't like that.

'_Looks like I'll just have to trust him..._'

She pulled off the windbreaker and pulled her sweater over her head. She then found the longsleeved purple turtle neck and pulled it on. She then exchanged her skirt, socks, and lowtops for a pair of black jeans. Next came the white and blue-trimmed hooded vest, white snowboots, and her purple and silver dueling belt. She then placed the elvish star pendent around her neck, the charm on it hiding her slightly pointed ears, and her bracelet back on her wrist.

"Wow, you look great, Cyrah." Jesse turned around just as she finished changing. "I didn't mean to block the bathroom... sorry..."

"It's alright, Jesse." Cyrah gave a timid smile, completely embarrassed about what she had just done.

She joined him in unpacking and they smiled at one another.

"Y'know, Cy, we make a pretty great team..." Jesse whispered, wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

Cyrah smiled, gripping his shoulders, "You know, I was just thinking the same thing, Jess..."

Jesse leaned down to kiss her. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, a knock came on the door. Slightly irritated, Jesse pulled away and went to answer it. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a good-looking boy on the other side. He had black hair and blue eyes that held arrogance in them.

"Long time no see, Andersen." He smirked.

"What do you want, Ievan?" Jesse sighed.

He looked passed Jesse and smirked, "To see if the rumors are true."

Jesse glared, "What rumors?"

"That the insane Hero of North Academy who talks to imaginary friends brought a girl back with him."

"She has a name and it's Cyrah." the teal bluenette growled, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and tend to some business." He shut the door.

Cyrah touched Jesse's shoulder, "Jesse... are you okay?"

Jesse nodded slowly, "Julian Ievan is just one of my rivals here. It's kinda like Chazz and Jaden back at DA. No one else here can see Duel Spirits, unlike us, and some people think I've lost my mind, especially since I talk to Ruby a lot... she's my family and my friend here... my only friend..."

"Jesse, you're one of my best friends..." Cyrah hugged him, "You'll always be one of my best friends... we're getting married soon, Jesse..."

"And I endlessly await that day." Jesse gave her a warm kiss, "I gotta make sure no one trashed my room. I'll see you later."

With one last kiss, Jesse left room 206, and Cyrah sat down on the bed, looking down at the engagement ring gleaming in the light.

_South Academy_

"Can't believe I'm back in the Down Under." Anika Eldora exclaimed happily. She leaned down to ruffle her Great Dane's fur, "You're excited too, aren'tcha Maximus?"

Jim "Crocodile" Cook smiled at his girlfriend, watching how the Australian sun made her wavy honey-blonde hair shine. Anika wore it pulled into a high ponytail with an orange bow and her side-swept bangs kept falling into her warm chocolate brown eyes. Between all of their friends, Anika, Jim, Zoe, and Adrian were the only ones who hadn't gotten engaged. Tyler and Cameron had already eloped and having seen the chaos that had become, they wanted a long strong bond formed before they made that kind of commitment.

"Andrion seemed happy that you're now going to South Academy, Nika." Jim smiled.

"My brother is happy... I'm glad..." Anika closed her eyes and inhaled, "I love this place."

They headed through the thick jungle brush and watched as South Academy emerged before their eyes. Unlike North and Duel Academy, uniforms were not required here, due to the heat. Anika was happy wearing her brown hiking boots, her khaki shorts, an orange tank top, and a khaki vest with a brown scarf. Shirley was eyeing her from the case on Jim's back.

"Welcome back, Cook!" waved a few of the students.

"Thanks, mates!" Jim called back.

Anika blinked, "You seem popular, eh, Jim?"

Jim chuckled, "Somewhat. They're most likely hopin' I don't release Shirley on 'em."

"Please don't release her around me just yet..."

"Don't worry. I don't want you to be kidnapped again." Jim replied. He smiled, "Ah, it's our Headmistress... I think you're in for a bit of a surprise, sheila."

Anika looked up to see a dark short haired woman with blue eyes identical to Jim's one blue eye. She approached and quickly hugged Jim, pat Shirley on the head, and then shook Anika's hand eagerly.

"Aw, welcome to South Academy, sheila. I'm Jane Cook, Headmistress of this institution." She introduced, "I'm Jim's aunt; his father's twin."

Anika glared at her boyfriend as if to say "Your aunt is the headmistress and you didn't tell me, why?!"

Jane smiled and took Anika by the elbow, giving her a brief tour. She then led Anika to the dorms located on the top floor of the academy.

"Sheila's dorms to the right, boys to the left. Classes are not co-ed; the only time both genders will be together will be during events and after classes. We found that students focus better without adolescent distraction like dating and the whatnot." Jane explained, "Oh, and your dorm advisor will explain about the rules when it comes to pets." Jane received head on glares from both students. "What?"

"Max is my animal friend, not _pet_." Anika growled.

Jane sweatdropped, "Ah. Well, if Max gets out of hand with any other students than he will have to go."

Anika nodded, "We understand."

"Here's your dorm key and schedule, classes start tomorrow at 8 am sharp. No tardiness or it's detention." Jane replied, "Now I'm off to take care of your file, Miss Eldora. Please feel free to explore the campus but do not leave it. G'Day."

Jim and Anika watched Jane bustle down the hallway. Anika opened her dorm door, Max quickly walking inside and claiming the closet as his, and she proceeded to unpack. Jim helped her out secretly, since Anika had the tendency to do everything on her own, and she looked around the sea shell decorated room.

"I like it," She commented, "It's homey."

Jim smiled, "Glad you do..." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his front. "You're gonna love it here. Trust me."

Anika looked up at him, "I trust you more than I do any other male other than Max."

"And what about love? Do you love me more than Max?" Jim teased.

"Hmm... I'll have to think about that one." Anika teased in return, leaning up to kiss him.

Poking his head out of the closet, Max sweatdropped with Shirley. Jim rocked slightly, with Anika in his arms, as they deepened their kiss. Shirley started to wiggle in her case, her tail finally connecting with Jim's leg, and he jumped back.

"Yeow! Crickey, Shirley!" He rubbed his leg, "I get it, you want out!"

Anika ran straight for the closet to hide with Max.

_East Academy_

"Whee!" Zoe Izumiya giggled happily, twirling on the deck of the small airship in which Adrian and she rode. "I feel like the sky's gonna suck me into it!"

Adrian Gecko chuckled, "Energetic, aren'tcha, Zo?"

Zoe nodded, "Sheena gave me three energy drinks for the trip!"

His grey eyes widened slightly; Zoe on a sugary rush was SCARY.

"Um, Zo, come sit down please." He reached out, grabbed her waist, and pulled her into his lap.

Zoe giggled again, her light blue Mystical Elf-like locks turning white in the light, and her raspberry eyes sparkling. She was dressed in what appeared to be a white blouse, a pair of raspberry overalls, knee high white socks, and her raspberry pink lowtops. Her pink hairband was still in place.

"How much longer, Addie?" Zoe asked, bored now.

"Only about five more minutes." Adrian replied, wondering if he could go that long without Zoe driving him insane.

Zoe's eyes got big, "Oooh!" She zipped out of Adrian's hold and leaned over the railing, a small pair of angel wings on her back, "Wow!"

Adrian rubbed his temples, now knowing he was going to be dealing with a half-angel on a sugary rush, thanks to Sheena...

If he ever saw her, she was a dead woman.

"Zoe, get away from there!" Adrian cried, when Zoe reached for a button on the side of the airship.

"What's the big red button do, Addie?" Zoe asked.

"It will do something very bad! Now get over here, please!"

Surprisingly, she complied and plopped down in her seat. "I'm bored, let's duel!"

He ran a hand through his spiky purplish locks, "Can't, Zo, we're almost there."

She pouted, "I'm b-o-r-e-d, Addie. I m-i-s-s Cyrah."

"Call her."

"No signal."

"Crap..."

A bored half-angel on a sugary rush now missing her half-elf best friend.

Adrian was going to die... at least that was what he thought until he finally glimpsed East Academy, resting in the valley surrounded by clouds and mountains. The only way in or out was by helicopter or airship. Zoe finally settled down, her wings disappearing, and Adrian gave a small sigh of relief. He loved Zoe Izumiya but at times she was just...

Annoyingly cute.

Zoe had been through a lot. Having been shot and an angel giving his life up for her, altering her biological appearance, and granting her healing powers. Out of her best friends, the only two really normal ones were Alexis and Anika. The others had a special power of some kind or a strange lineage.

One of them even turned into a cat-teen on day out of the year and had cat ears if she was severely annoyed.

Adrian had hated himself because he had sacrificed his best friend, Echo, in order to release Exodia... but Zoe had forgiven him, had proven to him that things would be alright, that all he had to do was ask to be forgiven. Echo had even forgiven him but she had drifted away, now working closely to his brother, Sid.

Now Zoe was returning to East Academy with him due to the tournaments close. She wanted to stay with him, no one else, even though she could've stayed with Alexis and Blair at Duel Academy.

"Yay!" Zoe looked excited, "It's pretty, Addie! You really go to school here?"

"Yeah, Zoe, I do." Adrian smiled. "Welcome to East Academy."

Zoe kissed him quickly, "I love it already!"

Adrian blushed and stretched his collar, "You do know that you're going to be the only girl, right?"

"Just like Cyrah at North Academy, I will become the East Academy female representative for the Girls' Duelist Academy Competition coming up soon. I know." Zoe replied. "I just hope that Sheena hasn't killed Axel yet..."

"Me too, Zo, me too..."

_West Academy_

"You're such a jerk! Don't talk to me!"

Sheena Kagura slammed the door shut, breathing heavily as she leaned against it, and she closed her sapphire eyes.

"C'mon, Sheena, I didn't mean it... I'm sorry!" Axel Brodie groaned from the other side.

Sheena snorted at that, her Ninja Lady Yae chocolate brown locks and gorgeous tan skin shining in the light through the blinds of her dorm at West Academy.

"I can't believe I agreed to come back with him... no good Nobody."

"Sheena, I thought we agreed no more Nobody cracks." Axel said through the door. "Let me in, I swear, I'm sorry!"

"No one asked you, Nobody!" Sheena snapped, sitting down on her bed.

Her teal and black butterfly headband kept her bangs out of her eyes. She was wearing a white elbow-length shirt, teal fingerless gloves, a teal and black butterfly designed sleeveless kimono-like top, a teal skirt like Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's, and black boots like hers as well. Sheena scowled and clenched her hands into fists, about ready to go ninja on his butt if he didn't take the hint.

"Sheena..."

"One more word and I'll throw you into a tree again!"

Axel shut his mouth then sighed, "Sheena, look I-" He was cut off by the door opening, Sheena grabbing him, and lunging him out the hallway window.

Dusting off her hands, Sheena then went back into her room, and got on to the computer.

_North Academy_

"You've received a video-chat invitation." chimed Cyrah's computer.

"Huh?" Cyrah put down her book and sat up, walking over to her computer, and sitting down into the chair. She accepted the invite and let out a squeal of happiness to see a familiar face on the screen. "Sheena!?"

Sheena smiled, "Hey, Cy, how's North Academy treatin' ya? You don't need me to come up there and let open a can of ninjutsu on anyone, do ya?"

Cyrah giggled, "No. Thanks for the offer though. How's West Academy?"

"Meh. Not all that grand. Miss D.A though. Lot more trees to throw the Nobody in."

"Sheena... not again..."

"Yup. Nobody's currently hanging upside down in the tree outside the dorms."

"You need to control your temper. Isn't that what your Grandmother keeps saying?"

"Aw, Shiira-obaasan doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm as cool as a cucumber." Sheena stretched. She then heard someone pleading in the background, had anger marks, and shouted, "For the last time, stop whining, Nobody!"

Cyrah sweatdropped, "Sheena..."

Sheena pouted, "I'm sorry... he just makes me so mad..."

"Feeling's mutual!" Axel's voice shouted.

"SHUT IT!!" Sheena threw a never opened dictionary out her window.

_SLAM! CRASH!_

"Sheena?!" Cyrah gapped.

Sheena blinked innocently, "What?"

They both paused when a message chimed on both their screens, "Anika Eldora would like to join video-chat."

"Nika!" Sheena screeched her best friend's name after both accepted.

Anika grinned, "Heya, sheilas."

Cyrah giggled, "You've been around Indiana Jones way too long, Anika."

"How's my nephew Maximus? He behavin'?" Sheena demanded.

Max appeared and licked the screen in greeting. Anika made a face and wiped the drool off.

"He's been good. Get this; Jim's Aunt Jane is the Headmistress."

"Cool! Our Chancellor is this really strange old dude." Sheena explained, "He keeps calling me "Grasshopper"."

The other two giggled, "That's funny." Anika said. "What about you Cyrah?"

Cyrah sighed, "Well, I'm officially the only female here... so Jesse's been having a fun time beating boys back with his duel disk. This one guy, Julian Ievan, he's just like Chazz and everything, he really dislikes Jesse and already tried kissing me."

"What'd Jess do?" Anika asked curiously.

"Did a cool martial arts move that Ty taught him and sent Julian flying into the infirmary..." Cyrah replied.

"Thank you, Ty." Sheena mushroom breathed in relief. "Anyone hear from them?"

Cyrah nodded, "The have their hands full planning two weddings at once. Since Ty and Cam eloped, they don't have to worry, but Ty's helping Ali and Ami plan their weddings with Syrus' and Jaden's parents. Can you say crazy?"

Sheena wiggled her eyebrows, "Speaking of weddings, when are you and Rainbow Boy gettin' hitched?"

"Um... after we graduate." Cyrah squeaked, "We're having a simple wedding. Mom wants it in our backyard and Jesse agreed."

"Aw!" Anika squealed, "I'm so envious!"

"Why, you wanna marry Indiana Jones, already? I figured you'd be terrified." Sheena teased.

"At least I'm not with a Nobody," Anika pouted.

Cyrah then told Anika about Axel currently hanging in the tree. Anika then scolded Sheena as well, but Sheena tuned her out, along with the pleading Axel was still doing outside her window.

"I miss Zo..." Cyrah said suddenly.

Sheena snickered, "Betcha Geico wants to get his car insurance."

Anika raised an eyebrow, "What did you do now?"

"Before they left, I gave Zoe three energy drinks."

"Adrian's gonna kill you." Cyrah warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before."

"One half-angel on a sugary-rush comin' up." Anika stated.

"Anika, do you ever feel jealous over us?" Cyrah asked quietly.

"Over what, Cy?"

"Well... I'm a half-elf, Zoe's a half-angel, Sheena's a ninja... and you're just normal..."

Anika blinked a few times, "You mean I've never told you? I'm not normal. I can talk to animals."

Both girls lunged to their feet, "SAY WHAT?!"

Anika nodded, "My powers just took a few extra years to mature. I can talk to Maximus and Shirley and all the other animals. Trust me; Pharaoh has a lot of complaints, guys."

"So the only normal one really is Alexis..." Cyrah whispered.

"Actually, she just emailed me. Turns out, by accident, she has cryokinesis." Anika replied, "She accidentally absorbed some of Ami's powers when we were in that strange dimension place."

"Cryokinesis means what again?" Sheena demanded.

"Control over ice." Cyrah explained, "It's a strange power."

"She really is an Ice Queen. Dang." Sheena muttered.

They all jumped and fell out of their seats when Zoe appeared on the screen out-of-the-blue, "HI!"

All three squealed, "ZOE!"

"Wait, isn't it like dark where you're at?" Anika said to Cyrah and Zoe.

"Yeah. Time difference sucks." Zoe explained, "But I'm still hyper and all thanks to Ninja Lady Sheena over here and can't sleep."

"I miss you guys." Cyrah suddenly sighed, tears filling her eyes, "It's kinda lonely here. No other girls and all..."

Zoe pushed her lower lip, "Poor Cy-Cy... it's okay... I'm in the same boat."

Anika rubbed her nose, "Wish I could say the same. Over here they make our classes' non-co-ed. That means I won't even see Jim during school hours and will be surrounded by moody sheilas all day."

"My school's just like D.A... only smaller." Sheena shrugged.

"Hug?" Zoe suggested.

Though as silly as it was, the four friends all hugged their monitors.

"We're all best mates. We'll always be best mates." Anika sniffled.

"Don't forget we'll see each other soon. Zane and Alexis' wedding." Sheena actually teared up some.

"Until then..." Cyrah looked away, her body shaking.

Zoe finished for her, "Until then we'll keep in touch this way."

They all promised, Anika and Cyrah wiping away their tears.

"Well, I better try and get some sleep. I have to get up early." Zoe said, "Later, Alligators."

"After awhile, Crocodile." Sheena finished.

Zoe left.

"I better go too. Night." Cyrah left as well.

Anika sighed, "I worry about those two the most."

Sheena nodded in agreement, "They're the ones who are the most innocent... the ones who can easily get hurt where they're at."

"Yeah. If it was us at an all boys' school, we'd be able to defend ourselves... but Zo and Cy..."

"There's more chance where someone could take advantage of them,"

"Exactly."

"Nika, if anyone hurts our sisters, then we're gonna get our bunny butts to those schools and save 'em."

"Gotcha, Sheena."

"Well, I better go and save Axel. I feel bad now."

"Wow, a half an hour, a new record."

"Zip-it, Indiana Jones lover." Sheena growled.

"Later, Sheena."

They logged off.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Weddings, craziness, girls at all boys' schools, and temperamental teenagers... what else could you expect from these four girls? Find out next chapter! Please R&R, STM fans!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	2. Chapter 2

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Wahoo, back with another chapter! I'm using this as an escape because I'm stuck downstairs away from the PS2 in order to get a package. Blah. This is a duel chapter but I'm referring to Blair's Maiden in Love deck since that deck I actually know. Anyways, welcome to the second chapter, thank you for reading and/or reviewing if you did, and let's get on with the show!"**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takehashi owns YGO GX and the characters. DC and I own our OCs. Please R&R!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter II**

**Slifer Queen**

"Cyrah, you ain't gonna believe this." Jesse tossed a DA Newsletter on her lap.

They were in North Academy's library, where Cyrah had been reading while Jesse researched his portion of their Duel Alchemy project.

Cyrah bookmarked her book, "Don't say "ain't"." She then glanced at the newsletter, "Where in the world did you get this, Jesse?"

"Jaden sent it to me through email, and I printed it out, but that's not the point! Read the article!"

Sighing, Cyrah opened it up and began to read before Jesse burst.

**G.D.A.C - Duel Academy's 3 Reps**

**By: Bastion Misawa**

**Editor: Jasmine Markurada**

As of Chancellor Alan Sheppard's orders, there will be three reps for the upcoming Girls' Duelist Academy Competition to be held at The Kaiba Dome next month, a surprising decision nonetheless from the competitive Chancellor Sheppard who sent Alexis Rhodes to the previous competition. This year, however, Alexis Rhodes will not participate. To take Alexis' place in the Obelisk Blue rank will be Tyler Kimana, one of the Chancellor's triplet duelist goddaughters. In the Ra Yellow rank this year, Lauren Bryce will be headed for the G.D.A.C, after a quick save in a duel against Ami Kimana, Tyler's younger triplet sister, which they dueled for the spot last Saturday. As for the Slifer Red rank, a duel will be held between Blair Flannigan and Alicia Kimana, the eldest triplet. This duel will be broadcasted live to all Academy Institutions around the world. According to the G.D.A.C Rep List, the female reps for North, South, East, and West Academy will be Cyrah Ghaliya, Anika Eldora, Zoe Izumiya, and Sheena Kagura, all previous transfer students to Duel Academy last year who have transferred to the academies they are now representing in this years competition. The decks and strategies of these young ladies all differ in many ways. Tyler Kimana, with her rare and unique Guardian Forces deck; Lauren Bryce with her newly upgraded Dragon deck; Cyrah Ghaliya, her talents with her deck of elves and magic; Anika Eldora, a fighter for Beasts; Zoe Izumiya, and her knack of using cute fairies and monsters like the Mystical Elf and White Magician Pikeru; and last but not least, Sheena Kagura and her Wind deck that delivers more than a tornado of destruction. Now we wait for the duel for the Slifer Red rank of the competition for Duel Academy, this will take place this Saturday. Who will come out on top... child prodigy Blair Flannigan? Or will Alicia Kimana join her triplet sister at the competition or will she stay at DA rooting with Ami Kimana? Find out this Saturday, broadcasted world-wide, at DA!

"Why did they mention Anika, Zoe, Sheena, and me?" Cyrah asked bewildered.

"Dunno, probably because you guys were once students I guess." Jesse replied. "I still have the file if you want to send it to the other girls."

Cyrah tackled him in a hug as a reply. Laughing, Jesse gently pried her off so Cyrah could send the file to the other girls. The dark violet haired girl then paused.

"Jesse... isn't tomorrow Saturday?"

"Huh... you're right..."

"I'm rooting for Alicia, definitely! I love Blair like a baby sister and all but I think Alicia deserves to go to the competition!"

"Me too. Blair's been to Nationals and stuff before, Ali hasn't. It seems only fair."

"I wonder how Alicia's coping... you know she isn't good with stress... and with the competition and her wedding and school..." Cyrah looked worried.

Jesse immediately got on the IM.

CrystalBeast17: Al, you there?

OracleOfSlifer: Yeah, what's up, Jesse?

CrystalBeast17: Cyrah and I are worried 'bout ya. How's your stress?

OracleOfSlifer: Meh... my eyes are midnight black again.

CrystalBeast17: Alicia?! Isn't that bad?!

OracleOfSlifer: Not really. Jaden keeps flippin' out though. I tried telling him it's normal but he doesn't listen.

CrystalBeast17: That's Jaden for you. You nervous about the duel?

OrcaleOfSlifer: A little. Blair's really strong and all but I think I have a chance.

CrystalBeast17: Of course you do! I remember you duelin' against a whole buncha guys when I was at DA!

OracleOfSlifer: Can you believe that some people are actually debating about who should be the Queen of Slifer? Jaden's pretty much the king, that much is obvious, but come on. I don't really care about titles and it's so annoying. Especially if these idiots stop me after class.

CrystalBeast17: I've been there.

OrcaleOfSlifer: I would rather Blair take the title just so these punks will leave me alone!

CrystalBeast17: LOL.

OracleOfSlifer: Is Cyrah with you?

Cyrah had jumped onto another PC and was logging in. She joined their conversation.

MoonElf: I'm here.

CrystalBeast17: So is it still chaotic at D.A even with us gone?

OracleOfSlifer: Are you flippin' kiddin' me? It's ten times worse! Though Ami does have the tendency to put Syrus in that panda suit more often... half the time by accident. ROFL.

MoonElf: That must be interesting to see.

OracleOfSlifer: It was pretty bad though. Lex still has issues controlling her new abilities. She made it snow...

CrystalBeast17: That's not so bad.

OracleOfSlifer: Snow in Obelisk Arena during Ami's and Lauren's duel.

MoonElf: Nevermind. That is bad.

CrystalBeast17: How'd you cover that one?

OracleOfSlifer: Lied and said that I messed with the holograms. I got detention for two weeks along with Cam, who took the blame too. (smiles) He's such a good brother-in-law.

MoonElf: That really stinks.

CrystalBeast17: So what else is new?

OracleOfSlifer: Well, Chazz publicly confessed his feelings for Ami... didn't go down to well.

MoonElf: What happened?

OracleOfSlifer: Ami was embarrassed for about a week, refused to leave her room, Syrus and Chazz got into a fist fight, which I have a video to send later for a keepsake (thank you Ty!), and Mindy tried getting into a catfight with Mi-Mi... but she didn't stand a chance against an emotional wrecked White Sorceress. Mindy's still recovering in the infirmary.

CrystalBeast17: Hehe... anything else?

OracleOfSlifer: Jaden needs to take a Parenthood Education class.

MoonElf: ...

CrystalBeast17: ROFLMAO!

OracleOfSlifer: (twitch) Not funny, Rainbow Boy! I'm serious. He doesn't understand anything about procreation because his parents refused to let him learn. One day, he just randomly asked me "Where do babies come from?" and I flipped out. No one is willing to tell him either and everytime I try, I get too embarrassed to explain it. HELP!

MoonElf: ...

CrystalBeast17: Cyrah's gapping at the screen. She can't believe it.

OracleOfSlifer: Her "dot-dot-doting" was a clue.

MoonElf: (shakes off daze) Even I know about it!

OracleOfSlifer: Don't rub it in my face.

CrystalBeast17: I'm afraid to ask now...

MoonElf: Is there anymore?

OracleOfSlifer: Oh! Aster and Neomi were married!

CrystalBeast17: What?

MoonElf: Are you kidding me? When?

OracleOfSlifer: They had a quiet ceremony at City Hall. They were married over the break.

MoonElf: AW!

OracleOfSlifer: They're so happy together. It's really sweet, actually I think Neomi's about two weeks pregnant.

CrystalBeast17: When's Lex and Zane's wedding set for?

MoonElf: Christmas Eve.

CrystalBeast17: Why?

OracleOfSlifer: Zane wanted it to be special, but not overly done special. A lot of couples get married on Valentine's Day and all so they picked December 24th.

MoonElf: So sweet. I can't wait.

OracleOfSlifer: Well, I gotta go. Good luck at the competition, Cyrah. Hope to see you there.

MoonElf: Thanks, Alicia. I do too. Give Jaden our love and everyone else.

CrystalBeast17: Later, Al!

OracleOfSlifer: Later, North Academy Goers!

Jesse and Cyrah logged off and looked at each other.

"I hope she does win."

"I do too."

_Saturday_

"_Everyone's excited about today's duel at Duel Academy. Viewers from North, South, East, and West are all awaiting to find out who will be the Slifer Red rep for the upcoming Girls' Duelist Academy Competition. Blair Flannigan and Alicia Kimana look ready to throw down. Let's get a few comments from them... Crowler?_"

Dr. Crowler walked over to Blair first, who was flipping her blue-violet hair over her shoulder, "A comment, Miss Flannigan?"

Blair smirked, "Yeah, Alicia better get ready for a butt-whoopin', because I intend a victory!"

Crowler listened to the cheering of the Blair supporters, "And what about this Slifer Queen business?"

"Well, we believe that there should be a Queen of Slifer Red, someone to rule beside Jaden, just like Alexis did Zane before he graduated. I think I deserve that title." Blair continued.

"Thank you," Crowler crossed the platform and headed to Alicia.

A tall brunette with hair like Dreamsprite's, Alicia had emerald eyes that would shift to midnight black every so often. She wore a black bandana around the crown of her head, an elbow-length black shirt, grey-black jeans, black fingerless gloves, Slifer sneakers, and her Slifer blazer was tied around her waist.

Crowler approached, "Miss Kimana, a few words?"

"Blair is going down." She replied shortly, "And I don't care about being Queen."

"Opponent's shake hands!" Crowler exclaimed.

Duel disks ready, decks shuffled, Alicia and Blair gripped hands, glaring intensely in rivalry as they did so. Though Blair was a good seven inches shorter, she didn't back down from the challenge. They released hands and headed to their spots on the dueling platform.

"Duel!"

**B: 4000**

**A: 4000**

Blair drew and smiled, "Oo! I'll start things off with Maiden in Love (Atk/400)!"

A small girl with wavy long brown hair and brown eyes identical to Blair's appeared on the field. Alicia tilted her head to the side and saw Jaden inching behind Chazz, who was covered in bandages.

"Then I'll end my turn!"

"Alright then, Blair, let's see what I got!" Alicia drew, "Mmm… so many choices. I think I'll go with this one! Dreamsprite (2 300/200) in attack mode! But that's not all, because then I think I'll play this equip spell card, Sword of Deep-Seated, granting my Dreamsprite 500 points for her attack and defense! (2 800/700) and then I'll end my turn."

Blair looked confused, "You're not gonna attack?"

Alicia shook her head, "No. Just go."

Confused, Blair drew, "I play Cupid's Kiss! Now I'm going to place on card facedown on the field and end my turn!"

"Sweet," Alicia looked at her hand, "I summon Spirit of the Harp in defense mode (4 800/2000) and play the magic card Ookazi! Now you lose 800 life points and I end my turn!"

**B: 3200**

**A: 4000**

Blair scowled and looked at her hand, '_If she doesn't play a male card, I can't use Maiden's special ability.'_

"Alright, I'm gonna end." Blair said after drawing.

Alicia smirked, "What's the matter, Blair? Can't use your Maiden?"

Blair scowled, "How did you-?"

"You forget who I'm engaged to. We tell each other about every duel and it's details. I know all about your Maiden and who she uses tricks to control her opponents. Well, not this time, because I've made sure to assemble an all-girls' deck!" Alicia exclaimed and drew, "Hehe. Looks like this duel's over." Blair cursed softly and watched Alicia, "First off I'm gonna play the Cheerful Coffin, which allows me to send three monsters from my hand to my graveyard. Next I play Monster Reborn and bring back Amazon Archer (4 1400/1000), then I'm gonna play Different Dimension Gate, removing Spirit of the Harp and Maiden from play!"

"No!"

"Yes. Blair, you can be Queen, but I'm going to the G.D.A.C if it's the last thing I do." Alicia whispered then cried, "I sacrifice my Archer and Dreamsprite in order to summon Wingweaver (7 2750/2400) and to her I will equip Axe of Despair, giving her a 1000 point boost! You know what that means! Wingweaver, attack Blair directly!"

With her six wings, Wingweaver flew towards Blair, her gold robes and her violet hair shimmering.

**B: 0000**

**A: 4000**

The crowds broke into cheers as Crowler looked between the two girls.

"Students of Duel Academy, I hereby declare Blair Flannigan the Queen of Slifer!" Alicia cried.

Blair looked up in surprise, "Really?"

She nodded, "I don't want to be Queen. I never have wanted that. That's your dream, Blair, not mine. I simply want to go to the G.D.A.C with my sister." Alicia replied. "Congrats."

"You too… you better win!" Blair smiled.

Jasmine and Bastion were suddenly at Alicia's side, pencil and notebook ready, "So you and Jaden Yuki are engaged, would you do an interview on that topic?" Jasmine said.

"Uh…" Alicia cringed and tried backing away, "No thanks!"

"Come on! The Newsletter needs a different angle!" Jasmine begged.

Bastion and she continued to back Alicia to the edge of the platform.

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO EVER HARASS SOMEBODY ELSE?!" She cried as she leapt down and ran out of the stadium.

_North Academy_

"Way to go, Alicia!" Cyrah and Jesse cheered, accidentally knocking over their bowl of popcorn and sending it to the floor of Cyrah's dorm.

_South Academy_

"Go Ali, go Ali, go Ali, it's your birthday, it's your birthday!" Anika and Max danced around Jim as he sweatdropped.

_East Academy_

"I KNEW SHE COULD DO IT!" Zoe shrieked excitedly.

Every single male in the dorm corridors turned and stared at her. Blushing, she quickly retreated into her dorm.

_West Academy_

"Heck yeah!" Sheena leapt to her feet and accidentally sent Axel flying out the window again.

Suddenly, four computers received the same message. Cyrah, Sheena, Anika, and Zoe all got on them and were surprised to see an invitation for a video-chat.

"Congratulations," Alexis Rhodes greeted.

"Lexi?" Zoe teared up, "Is it really you?"

Alexis nodded, "I'm proud of you guys. Good luck on the competition. It may be harder on you guys than most though."

Sheena tilted her head, "How come?"

"You're going to have to duel… against each other." Alexis quietly said.

"What?" Anika backed away a few inches, hugging herself in disbelief. "I could never…"

"You're going to have to." the dark blonde whispered. "That is if you all make it to the semifinals. And just think, you might to even duel against Alicia, Lauren, and Tyler as well."

"Alexis…"

"I'm sorry. Good luck. You all have my support." Alexis looked away, "Good bye."

"Bye, Lex…" Sheena sighed.

Alexis left the conversation.

All four looked at each other, the pain of realization in their eyes.

Blair may've become the Slifer Queen, but she really was the lucky one, because now she didn't have to face off against the people that she loved…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "It sucks, having to duel against your best friends. I should know, I've had to do it once, and it was not pleasant." rubs sore side from ETP's kick not to long ago. "Thank you for reading Chapter 2! Please R&R!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	3. Chapter 3

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "The competition finally begins and truth comes to light when it comes to dueling your very best friends."**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch when it comes to YGO GX.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter III**

**Within Me**

"G.D.A.C Registration Desk." Sheena rehoisted her teal bag and approached the desk, squeezing her way through female duelists who had shown up for a chance to duel the reps of the academies. She managed to get to the desk in one piece. The woman behind it looked somewhat familiar. "Hi, I'm here to register."

"Okay, just tell me your name and which school you're representing." She replied.

"Sheena Kagura; West Academy."

Sheena flinched slightly as she did so. Somewhere deep in her heart it sounded like she should've been saying Duel Academy.

"Here's your patch," the woman handed her a pin and an armband with Sheena's name and her school's emblem on it. "Good luck."

Sheena nodded her appreciation and turned. She then jumped when she was face-to-face with a familiar dark violet haired girl with pigtails and wearing white snowboots, black jeans, a purple and silver dueling belt, a purple turtleneck, and a white and blue vest.

"C-Cyrah?"

"S-Sheena?"

An awkward silence fell between the two. Cyrah's heterochromatic orbs shifted to the left awkwardly.

Sheena shifted her weight to her right leg, "Um... glad you got here safely."

The smaller girl nodded, "Yeah... me too."

"So... have you seen Anika or Zoe?"

"Not yet. No offense, Sheena, but I was hoping not to see anyone here."

"Me too..."

Cyrah blinked, "I don't want to face against my friends."

Sheena closed her sapphire eyes, "Yeah. Being a ninja, I have my honor to hold up to. Sorry, Cyrah, but if it comes down to it, and I have to face one of our sisters or you, then I'm going to win." She said quietly. "Be good, kiddo. I'll check ya later." Sheena ruffled her hair painfully and turned to leave.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ouch/Yeow/Crickey!"

Alicia, Zoe, and Anika all slammed into each other. They rubbed their noses painfully and blinked in shock at the sight of the others. Zoe let out a cry of happiness and huggled them both, but Anika and Alicia weren't as enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked, her innocent eyes blinking.

"Look, Zoe, there may be a chance we have to duel one another. Until this competition is over, I don't think we should act like friends." Alicia said quietly; Anika nodded slowly in agreement. "We're rivals at the moment and I intend to bring home the gold to D.A."

"Just as I intend to win for South Academy."

Zoe sniffled, "Ali... Nika..."

Anika rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry, Zoe. I'll see you later."

Alicia nodded, "I am too. Bye."

They left in their separate directions, leaving Zoe in tears.

_With Cyrah..._

Cyrah was seated in the bleachers, her encounter with Sheena still fresh in her mind. She had never felt so much pain and agony.

Why was it that this competition had ripped apart their sisterhood?

Cyrah shook the thoughts out of her head. She had to focus on winning. Jesse and North Academy were counting on her and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Heya, Cyrah!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Cyrah looked up and felt another twinge of guilt. Standing before her was Lauren Bryce, Tyranno Hassleberry's fiancée. Lauren was a younger girl with brown hair shimmering with natural red and gold highlights and she had a camo bandana around the crown of her head. Her eyes were a green-gold and sparkled in the light. Lauren was dressed in a white baby-tee, a camo vest, a camo skirt, black capri leggings, and camo skate shoes.

"What's wrong, Cyrah? Didn't you miss me?" Lauren asked, looking a little bit hurt.

"It's not that I didn't miss you, Lauren... it's just that here... we're rivals." Cyrah stood up, "Gomen nesai. I honestly don't want to hurt anyone but... North Academy is expecting me to be victorious. I can't fail my school." Without another word said, Cyrah left.

Lauren ground her teeth, her eyes slitting like a Dinosaurs. Her Dino DNA was making Primal Instinct come into the picture. Lauren then felt the strength and determination she needed to win.

_With Zoe..._

"This was supposed to be a happy reunion... now it's just painful and regretful." Zoe whispered, hugging herself.

From across the dome she could see Cyrah and Lauren. In other places she saw Alicia, Anika, and Sheena all sitting in separate areas.

"This isn't the place for tears, Zo." Zoe glanced up.

"Tyler?"

Tyler nodded, her icy amethyst eyes the only pair of their friends that didn't look regretful. Tyler's barely shoulder length raven hair gleamed in the light as her Nanobreaker-like bangs fell into her eyes. She was wearing silver ankle boots, black leggings that went to her knees, a dark purple denim skirt that zipped at the sides, a longsleeved black shirt, and a zip-up v-neck dark purple hooded vest. On her hands were fingerless dark purple gloves.

"Looks like we're the only ones willing to be friends and rivals at the same time." Tyler sighed, sitting down. "I kinda hate competitions because of how they do things like this."

"Do things like what?"

"Tear close people apart, especially if they go to different schools."

Zoe hugged Tyler, "I just wanted to see my friends... I've been so lonely at East Academy. Adrian's the only company I have and there are no other girls..."

Tyler patted her on the back, "Hey now... no sad faces." To prove her point, the cat-teen then made an extra silly face, causing Zoe to giggle. "That's the Zoe I know and adore. Happy Zoe, the one who makes everyone's worries fade away."

"Thanks, Ty." Zoe giggled.

"You're welcome, Zo." Tyler looked around, "Most of our opponents seem like rookies. I think the only people you'll have to worry about will be Sheena, Anika, Cyrah, Ali, and Lauren. Oh, and me."

Zoe nodded, "I understand."

Tyler pointed at a separate desk near the registration desk, "That's a card desk. You should upgrade your deck while you can."

"Understood,"

"Well, I'm off to go wait with Ali and Lauren. I'll see you later, Zoe." Tyler paused, "One more thing."

"Hmm?"

"No matter what goes down today, we'll always be friends."

"Yeah!"

_Dueling Arena: Preliminaries_

"Wipe out her life points!" Sheena ordered her Whirlwind Prodigy.

"Take her out, Gazelle!" Alicia cried from her own duel.

"C'mon, Ancient Elf!" Cyrah encouraged. "Yes!"

Zoe did a flip, "Wahoo, we won Mystical Elf!"

Tyler did a peace sign, "Cowabunga, Bahamut! We took that kitty down!"

"Way to go, Rescue Cat!" Anika exclaimed.

"That's what I'm talkin' about, Baby Dragon!" Lauren twirled happily.

All of their opponents sighed as their life points dropped to zero. The announcer then exclaimed their victories and stated they would be heading for the semi-finals the next day. Alicia, Lauren, Tyler, Cyrah, Sheena, Anika, and Zoe all turned their attention to the screen, where it showed who their opponents would be the next day.

"Our first duel tomorrow will be Cyrah Ghaliya from North Academy versus Zoe Izumiya of East Academy!"

"No way..." Zoe looked at Cyrah across the dueling field with a look of pain.

"Not Zoe... I can't..." Cyrah clenched her fists, "I have to. For Jesse and N.A."

"The second duel of the semi-finals will be directly afterward. The opponents will be Sheena Kagura of West Academy and Anika Eldora of South Academy!"

Sheena twitched slightly, "Dang it... not Nika..."

Anika put her fist over her heart, "I'm gonna have to..."

Alicia looked at the screen, "Yo! How come we D.A girls aren't up there?"

The screen changed.

"The day after tomorrow, Tyler Kimana and Alicia Kimana, both from Duel Academy, will duel. Directly afterward will be Lauren Bryce from Duel Academy and Laraine Archer from Domino High!"

Tyler and Alicia both gulped; neither had expected to duel someone from Duel Academy, let alone their own triplet. Lauren titled her head at the picture of duelist she didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" She indicated to the picture.

"She's supposed to be one of Mr. Moto's last students." Alicia whispered, "I went to school with her. She's almost as good as Joey Wheeler."

Laraine had strawberry blonde elbow-length hair and hazel eyes. She wore what appeared to be glittery black Chucks, blue jeans, a spaghetti strapped glittery black short dress, and a denim jacket.

"Oh crap..." Lauren sweatdropped.

"I'm sure you'll duel fine, Lauren." Tyler replied immediately.

The announcer turned to the duelists, "After the duels take place, the winners of each duel will face off the next day! The semi-finals began tomorrow! Good luck and rest well, Duelists! This has been the Preliminaries for the Girls' Duelist Academy Competition!"

_Domino Hotel_

"Can't believe I gotta go against Anika!" Sheena kicked the wall in rage. "She's like my best bud! Together we watch out for Cy and Zo!" Sheena angrily pulled out a series of ninja stars and threw them. They whizzed and hit their target; the tree outside her window. "I can't believe this... I just can't..."

The rest of the night the girls struggled with the news of their opponents. Alexis had been right and it was tearing them apart.

"Somethin' about you, that makes me feel bad..." Sheena sang quietly.

In the room next door, Cyrah closed her eyes and sang, "Somethin' about you that makes me stronger..."

Zoe was crying again, "Deep within me..."

"I'll be your sacrifice..." Anika whimpered.

Sheena slammed her fist into the wall, "Our sisterhood is dying..."

_Next Day: 1st Day of Semi-Finals_

"Let the duel begin!"

**C: 4000**

**Z: 4000**

Cyrah activated her duel disk and watched Zoe do the same thing. For a few moments, they locked eyes. Raspberry pink staring into light silver and light purple. It was as if they could hear each other's hearts. They both recited the same thing.

"I don't want to give up," Zoe began.

"But I will never give in." Cyrah continued.

"Don't wanna duel with,"

"My very best friend."

"We're an equal match,"

"And we win every play."

"With so much at stake,"

"I just can't walk away."

"Though I need a victory,"

"You always meant,"

"The world to me."

"And that's one thing,"

"That will never change..." Zoe finished.

Cyrah drew, "I'll go first," She looked at her hand, "I'm going to summon Gemini Elf (4 1900/900) in attack mode. I end."

Zoe, with trembling hands, drew as well, "I play Mystical Elf (4 800/2000) in defense mode and place a facedown on the field. I end as well."

"Zoe, don't make me have to hurt you..." Cyrah whispered, looking at her deck. She drew and sucked in her breath, "Alright. I play Celtic Guardian (4 1400/1200) in attack mode! Next I'm going to equip Lightning Blade to him, increasing his attack to 2200 points! Celtic Guardian, attack Mystical Elf!" The blonde elf rushed forward, his blade illuminated with electricity, and he looked reluctant as he sliced Mystical Elf in half. Her scream echoed throughout the Kaiba Dome.

"Not Mystical Elf!" Zoe's eyes darkened intensely, "How could you, Cyrah?"

Cyrah looked apologetic, "Gemini Elf, attack her directly!"

Zoe left out a cry when the twin elves struck her in her lower back.

**C: 4000**

**Z: 2100**

"I end with two facedowns."

Zoe blinked back her tears, "Seems N.A has toughened you up."

Cyrah closed her eyes, "Had to. Otherwise I might not be where I am today... on the road to victory!" They opened and Zoe noticed Cyrah's eyes were sharper, had determination in them, but also held the sincerest apology she had ever seen.

"Sorry to knock you off that road, Cyrah, but E.A's taking the title this year!" Zoe drew and scanned her hand, "I play another Mystical Elf (4 800/2000) and play Premature Burial to bring back the first! It may cost me 800 points, but it's worth it."

**C: 4000**

**Z: 1300**

"What are you doing, Zo?" Sheena bit her lower lip, "That's suicidal!"

"She's got somethin' up her sleeve, that's for sure." Alicia commented.

"Now I end my turn with a facedown." Zoe looked at her very best friend slowly. "Your move, Cyrah."

Cyrah drew and paused, "I summon a second Gemini Elf and play The Day Seattle Died!"

Zoe looked confused, "What's that?"

"Glad you asked. It's a field card spell!" Suddenly, ruins of the American city Seattle appeared on the field, rain now covering it as well. The elves on Cyrah's field seemed to glow slightly as the rain fell on them. "It allows all monsters on my side of the field to get a power boost of 700 points! Now both of my Gemini Elves have 2600 attack points and my Celtic Guardian has 2900! Gemini Elf number one, attack Mystical Elf!"

"I activate Enchanted Javelin!" Zoe shouted.

**C: 4000**

**Z: 3900**

"It didn't save my Mystical Elf, but I got some life points back." Zoe said.

Cyrah looked sad, "Sorry, Zoe."

**C: 4000**

**Z: 3300**

"Hey?! What's the big idea?!" the bluenette looked confused.

Cyrah side, "My field card has another ability. Whenever my monsters destroy a defense position monster, the difference between their attack and defense is dealt to you as damage." She looked at her elves, "Gemini Elf number two, destroy the second Mystical Elf!"

Zoe looked at her facedown, '_Decision time... I can activate my card and save Mystical Elf, but then I'd be open to an even worse attack from Blondie over there... what to do...'_

**C: 4000**

**Z: 2700**

"Sorry, Mystical Elf..."

Cyrah looked at Celtic Guardian, "Your turn. Wipe out Zoe's life points!"

Zoe acted quickly, "I activate my face down! Fairy Reunion!"

"What's that?" Cyrah exclaimed.

"Simple. It negates your attack and allows me to summon up to three level four or lower fairy cards, from my hand or deck, in any position I please." Zoe replied, as Celtic Guardian ceased his attack and three fairies appeared. "So I'm gonna summon Spirit of the Harp (4 800/2000), Whirlwind Prodigy (4 1500/1600), and Goddess of Whim (3 950/700), all in defense position." A yellow robed woman playing a harp, a green leafy-haired fairy, and a small brunette boy in a whirlwind appeared.

Cyrah looked at her facedowns, "I end my turn."

Zoe drew, "Alright, here goes something... I remove both of my Mystical Elves from play in my Graveyard in order to summon Soul of Purity and Light (6 2000/1800). As long as she remains on the field in attack mode, I can decrease your monsters attack by 300 during your battle phase. But that's not all. Now I'm going to equip Hikari Blade to Soul! I have to pay 500 life points for each of my monsters to do it, but Soul get's 1000 attack points."

**C: 4000**

**Z: 1200**

"Alright, Soul, let's take out one of her Gemini Elves! Attack with Hikari!"

Cyrah took the blow without even a flinch.

**C: 3600**

**Z: 1200**

"You activated my trap card, Generation Shift. Now I can bring one Celtic Guardian to my hand."

Zoe frowned, "I end."

Cyrah drew, "I summon Celtic Guardian (4 1400/1200) in attack mode. Now he also gets a boost due to my field card. I then switch all of my cards into defense mode." Zoe tilted her head slightly, "I'm not done yet. Next I'm going to activate my facedown card, Curse of Fiend!"

"Uh-oh." Zoe paled.

"Now our monster's positions switch to the opposite." Spirit of the Harp, Whirlwind Prodigy, Gemini Elf, and the two Celtic Guardians switched from defense position to attack while Soul went into defense. Zoe sweatdropped while Cyrah sighed, "Celtic Guardian with 2900 points, attack Spirit of the Harp!"

**C: 3600**

**Z: 0000**

The field cleared and Zoe watched as Cyrah ran across it. She knelt next to her half-angel friend and was on the verge of tears.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nope!" Zoe was up on her feet, grinning. "Great duel, Cyrah! Now we're not rivals anymore and we can be best friends again!"

Cyrah threw her arms around the taller girl, "We never stopped bein' friends, Zo! We just had to distance ourselves!"

Zoe blinked and huggled the half-elf back, "I love you, Cyrah. You're the sister I never had."

"Zoe, I love you too." Cyrah whispered.

The announcer nodded at them and said into her mike, "The next duel is about to begin! Sheena Kagura, rep from West Academy, versus Anika Eldora, rep from South Academy! Please report to the dueling field!"

_Duel Academy_

"Can't believe Cyrah took on her best friend..." Ami whispered, her cerulean blue eyes wide as she gripped Syrus' hand.

Jaden, Syrus, Ami, Blair, Chazz, Mindy, Jasmine, Bastion, and Alexis were all watching the duel in Blair's suite.

"I can't believe Zoe let her..." gapped Jaden.

Chazz sighed, "The twit and the beast-chick are next. Wonder how that'll turn out."

Blair shrugged, "We can only hope Sheena doesn't kill Anika in the process."

They nodded in agreement.

_Kaiba Dome_

Cyrah and Zoe headed for the stands. On their way there, they passed Anika and then Sheena.

"Good luck," they said to both.

"Thanks, kiddos." Sheena replied, "But I don't need luck to win. Just talent... and some mad ninja skills." She gave them a goofy Sheena grin.

Anika thanked them and headed for her spot. Sheena did the same and they locked eyes while shuffling their decks.

"Looks like the Animal Kingdom's comin' out to play," Anika smirked, "You ready, Ninja-Girl?"

Sheena nodded, "Ready to get a can of ninjutsu?"

Anika grinned, "Only if you're ready to take on the Beasts."

"Duel!"

**A: 4000**

**S: 4000**

Anika drew first, "Sorry, sheila, but I'm goin' first!"

Sheena made a face, "You've been Down Under too long, girl. A Canadian speakin' Australian? It's just weird."

"Maybe Beaver Warrior (4 1200/1500) will take care of that attitude problem!" Anika exclaimed, summoning him.

"Let me get this straight... you're attacking me with a beaver?" Sheena sweatdropped, "Whatever. My go." She drew, "Oooh! Sheena's out to play! Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (4 1800/1000) to the field and ready to go! Attack that Buck-Toothed Warrior!"

Beaver Warrior shrieked as he was destroyed.

**A: 3200**

**S: 4000**

"Mwhahaha!" Sheena cackled.

_West Academy_

"Brodie, your girlfriend is psycho..."

"Please don't remind me..."

_South Academy_

"Jim, your girlfriend is making me so proud right now!" Jane blew her nose into a tissue.

Jim and Max sweatdropped.

_Kaiba Dome_

Anika made a face and drew, "Love you too, Sheena." She muttered, her dark chocolate orbs scanning her hand, "Hmm... Alright, I summon Giant Rat (4 1400/1450) in defense mode and place one card facedown on my field! Your turn, mate."

Sheena stopped laughing and made a small face of disgust and a small bit of fear at the rat. Anika smirked.

"What's this? The great ninja is afraid of my rat? Hehe."

"Z-Zip-it!" Sheena drew, still visibly cringing at the Giant Rat. "Alright, I'm gonna play De-Spell on your facedown!"

Anika made a face, "Ah, too bad, so sad. It's a trap card."

Sheena cursed mentally and kicked at the ground. "Alright, fine, then I'm going to attack your freaky rodent!"

"Thanks," Anika exclaimed happily.

"Why the heck are you thankin' me, girl? Have you lost your mind?" Sheena blinked, her sapphire eyes wide in confusion.

Anika pulled a card out of her deck, "You dummy. I'm thankin' you 'cause you just activated my Giant Rat's special ability. It allows me to summon one Earth type monster with an attack of 1500 or less in face-up attack position from my deck. And I choose another Giant Rat! Haha!"

Sheena had a stress mark by now, "Enough with the flea-ridden rodents, Nika!"

"Hmmm... nope!"

Sheena ended with a disgusted sigh. Anika giggled gleefully as she began her turn.

"I'm going to play my adorable little Cat's Ear Tribe (1 200/100)!" Anika exclaimed, as three kittens, a blue one, an orange one, and a white one, appeared on the field in defense mode all snuggled together and wearing army gear. "Hehe. Now I'm going to switch my Giant Rat into defense mode for the time being. I end, Oh Ninja Master Sheena."

"Stop it, Nika, you're tickin' me off!" Sheena snapped, drawing angrily. "Alright, I attack your weird kittens with Sasuke! Ninja star their butts!" Anika watched them be destroyed with a devious look. Sheena then flipped out when Sasuke's attack become 200. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"My Cat's Ear Tribe has a special ability. Now your ninja is as weak as a kitten."

"Grrrrrrrrr..."

Zoe, Cyrah, Alicia, Tyler, and Lauren sweatdropped, "Sheena's losing it."

Anika hopped on one foot to the other a few times, "My turn!" She sang, obviously loving every moment of her torment. "I'm going to summon Giant Soldier of Stone (4 1300/2000) in attack mode and switch my Giant Rat into attack mode! Then he destroys your kitty-ninja Sasuke!"

**A: 3200**

**S: 2800**

"Now I attack you directly with my Soldier of Stone!"

"Argh!" Sheena was thrown back from the impact.

**A: 3200**

**S: 1500**

'_Dang it... I forgot how strong Anika is... I gotta figure out a way to beat these beasts before it's too late!_' Wiping her mouth off with her gloved hand, Sheena pulled herself back onto her feet.

"Now I'm gonna play Pot of Greed and end my turn!"

Sheena scowled and drew, her body throbbing, "I need a monster... ah-ha! I play Master Kyonshee (4 1750/1000)! Attack Giant Soldier of Stone!"

Anika let out a cry as her monster shattered and rocks nearly crushed her. She dodged out of the way just in time, panting, her honey-blonde side-swept bangs falling into her eyes.

**A: 2750**

**S: 1500**

"You tryin' to kill me?!" Anika cried out, dusting off her vest, and standing up.

"Nope. Just tryin' to win." Sheena replied innocently.

Anika now had a stress mark as she examined her cards, "I sacrifice my Giant Rat and summon Two Thousand Needles (5 2000/1800). Destroy Kyonshee with Two Thousand Needle Strike!"

Sheena leapt away from the onslaught of needles from the orange porcupine, "Hey now! Watch it!"

**A: 2750**

**S: 1250**

"I end."

The chocolate haired ninja looked at her hand, "Whirlwind Prodigy (4 1500/1600), defense mode! I end with a facedown."

Anika bit her lower lip in concentration, "Pitch-Black Warwolf (4 1600/600)! Two Thousand Needles, attack Whirlwind Prodigy!"

Sheena smirked, "Not so fast! Go trap card!" She paused, glaring at her card, "Huh?! Why won't you work, you stupid Negate Attack?! Work!!"

"Um, Sheena... Sheena!" Sheena looked at Anika, "Warwolf's special ability. You can't activate trap cards during the Battle Phase."

"Oh, _now_ you tell me!"

"Hehe. Finish your attack!"

Sheena shielded her eyes as her only defense was destroyed. She then looked up when she saw the giant black wolf-creature towering over her with his blade. Gulping, she waved slightly, sweatdropping.

"Duel's over! Attack her directly, Warwolf!" Anika shouted.

**A: 2750**

**S: 0000**

Sheena groaned, lying on her back, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Can't believe I lost to a kid..."

"Not just any kid... your best friend." Anika appeared into view and extended her hand.

Sheena gave a weak smile and grasped it. Anika pulled her darker-skinned friend to her feet and hugged her.

"Good duel, Sheena."

"Same to you, Nika."

"Are you okay?!" Zoe and Cyrah wailed from the stands.

Sheena called to them, "Ticked but peachy! How about you two kids?"

Zoe closed her eyes and laughed, "A-Okay!"

The announcer spoke into her mike once more, "And that concludes the first day of the semi-finals! Tomorrow we have Tyler and Alicia Kimana along with Lauren Bryce and Laraine Archer! Rest well, G.D.A.C participants!"

Zoe, Cyrah, Anika, and Sheena all met up outside, looking at each other.

"Our sisterhood's not broken..." Sheena realized, "It's stronger..."

"Just like each and every one of us is," Anika replied. "We grew in the time we've been apart. Inside and out."

Zoe nodded, "We're not kids anymore, Sheena."

Cyrah hastily nodded as well.

Sheena pulled them into a headlock, "You two will always be kids to me!"

"Sheena!" they groaned, grunting as they tried pulling free.

Anika tried tiptoeing to freedom but Sheena managed to snag her as well.

"Who wants ice cream?"

"I do, I do!" all three shouted excitedly.

Sheena laughed and said, "Yup. Still kids." They made a face, "Well, let's go!"

"I want ice cream too!" Lauren, Alicia, and Tyler appeared.

"You're buyin', Sheena!" Alicia laughed.

Sheena sweatdropped as the others cheered.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Two duels, about six hours to write this chapter, shoot me." rubs cramped hands "Geez that took awhile. It's still fun though. Please R&R, no flaming!"**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Uh-oh, the chappie where two triplet sisters must duel it out... who will win? Find out!."**

**Disclaimer: ... You should know it by now...**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter IV**

**Goin' Down in Flames**

Alicia paced nervously, her midnight black eyes standing out brightly, and she looked down at her deck. She knew every card of Tyler's and also knew that her sister would do anything to win. She remembered when Ami and Tyler had dueled their Freshman year. Ami had won barely but Alicia had been a mess throughout the entire duel. A knock sent her jolting.

"C-Come in."

The door opened and imagine her surprise when a handsome face appeared along with a single red rose.

"JADEN!"

Alicia tackled him and pulled him into a kiss that sent his mind on vacation.

Jaden kissed back but only for a minute, "Surprise." He whispered. "I came by to wish you luck."

Alicia looked at him like he was a fallen angel, "You are so sweet. Thank you, Jay."

"Here. I want you to use this in your duel." Jaden handed her a card.

"B-But Jaden...?"

He placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh... for me?"

Alicia melted immediately, "Alright. Thank you."

Jaden simply pulled her in for another kiss. They broke apart only when Lauren knocked on the door and taunted them.

"Tyranno sends his love and luck." Jaden said.

"Aw!" Lauren turned pink in happiness.

"Alright, Alicia, you need to get on down to the Kaiba Dome."

"Are you coming to watch?"

Jaden paused, "Best not too. A dome full of fangirls would mean nightmares."

Alicia nodded in understanding, "Okay. I'll see you back at school."

"Good luck, my Oracle."

_Kaiba Dome_

"Oh boy..." Cyrah sweatdropped, "Tyler's on fire again."

Tyler was standing promptly across the field, her eyes burning, and a smirk on her face. Alicia sighed and took her spot.

"The duel between Alicia Kimana and Tyler Kimana is about to begin!"

"Ty, I don't want to whoop you but..." Alicia activated her duel disk, "Looks like I don't have a choice!"

Tyler looked intense, "Bring it on, Big Sis."

**A: 4000**

**T: 4000**

"Oldest first," Alicia drew, "I'm bringing out my Gazelle (4 1500/1200) and placing down a facedown! Your turn!"

Tyler looked at her cards, "I summon Carbuncle (3 0500/1300) in defense mode and equip the spell card Ruby Glare! Any and all attacks on Carbuncle are negated!" A green rabbit with a ruby encrusted in his forehead appeared.

Alicia drew, "How about we give Gazelle some company. Rise up Disk Magician (4 1350/1000)! Now I activate my facedown, Ookazi!"

**A: 4000**

**T: 3200**

Scowling, Tyler then drew, "Two can play that game! First I play Minmett Greens! You take 500 points of damage and I get those life points!"

**A: 3500**

**T: 3700**

"Now I'm going summon Quezacotl (4 1200/1500) in defense mode and end my turn!" a large yellow thunder bird with green markings appeared in a cloud of lightning.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Alicia sacrificed her monsters, "I summon Umbral Soul (7 2000/1500)!" A large reptile covered in darkness appeared from the shadows, snapping his jaws.

"That lizard won't last for too long. My go!" Tyler smirked, "I play Phoenix Pinion! I can now summon Phoenix (7 2650/1950) in attack mode! Phoenix, wipe out Umbral Soul!"

**A: 2850**

**T: 3700**

Tyler's smirk vanished when Phoenix, Carbuncle, Gazelle, and Quezacotl shattered, "What gives, Ali?!"

Alicia put Umbral in the graveyard, "Umbral's effect. The moment he's destroyed as a result of battle, all facedown and non-Dark monsters are destroyed."

"Fine. I place on card face down and end."

"I play Blade Skater (4 1400/1500) and then I'll use Polymerization, fusing her and the Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Pyro Skater (7 2600/2300)!" Alicia cried as a white and red skater with wild raven hair emerged with blades covered with flames on her forearms.

Tyler's jaw dropped, "Since when do you have Burstinatrix?!"

The brunette grinned, "Since my loveable Jadey let me borrow it." She turned toward the cameras and waved, "Thanks, Jadey! I love you!"

_Domino Hotel_

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED NO MORE "JADEY"!!"

_Kaiba Dome_

Tyler groaned, facepalmed, and peeked through her fingers, "Lemme guess... direct attack?"

"You know it." Alicia said quietly before commanding, "Pyro Skater, Twirling Spark!"

The skater twirled in the air, her flame covered blades slicing through Tyler.

**A: 2850**

**T: 1100**

Wincing, the Nanobreaker Look-a-Like smiled, "Thanks for activating my trap. Flute of Summoning Siren! Rise up, Siren (4 1500/1000)!" A blonde fairy-like creature appeared, carrying a small harp. Alicia made a face and then ended her turn. Tyler smirked, "Now I sacrifice her in order to play Silence Melody! Now all of your magic and trap cards in your hand and on the field are sent to the grave!" Alicia grimaced and discarded four out of six of her hand. "Now I summon Shiva (4 1600/1300) to the field in attack mode! And thanks to her special ability, all Fire and Pyro type monsters are automatically destroyed!" Tyler waited and nothing happened, "Yo, skater chick! Go buh-bye!"

Alicia started to laugh, "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"

Tyler blinked her icy amethyst eyes, "What?"

"Pyro Skater cannot be destroyed by monster, trap, or spell effects."

"ARE FREAKIN' KIDDIN' ME?!"

"Nope. Should've done your homework."

Tyler fumed and ended her turn. Alicia smiled.

"This is over. You're goin' down in flames, Ty." Alicia whispered, "I summon Dreamsprite (2 300/200) to the field in attack mode!" The blue skinned redhead appeared, held her palm out, and small red bubbles appeared. "Pyro Skater, wipe out Shiva!"

**A: 2850**

**T: 0100**

"Ahhh!" Tyler screamed.

"Dreamsprite, finish her off!"

Giggling, Dreamsprite twirled and blasted Tyler with a series of red-hot bubbles.

**A: 2850**

**T: 0000**

Tyler collapsed to her knees, "I lost..."

Alicia was before her in a second, "But not your pride." She extended her hand.

Taking it, Tyler smiled at her elder triplet sister.

"Our next duel will be Lauren Bryce from Duel Academy versus Laraine Archer from Domino High!"

Lauren paled again, "I changed my mind!"

Sheena grabbed the small girl, "I do not think so, kiddo! We had to duel when we didn't want to, now so do you!"

She picked Lauren up and literally threw her over the edge of the stands. Lauren landed with an "oof!" on the dueling field. Rubbing her sore bottom, she stood up and took her place just as Laraine appeared.

"Ready?" Laraine asked.

"Um... yeah!"

**LA: 4000  
LB: 4000**

They drew their hands, Lauren's nervousness seeming to vanish with every card she looked at. Her green-gold eyes went Dinosaur as she began the duel.

"I summon the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (4 1300/2000) in defense mode!" Lauren cried, the emerald dragon appearing. "Then I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

Laraine drew, "I play Tribution of Flames. This allows me to summon three Fire-type monsters on the field and I choose three Fox Fires (2 300/200) in defense mode. Next I summon Invasion of Flames (3 1300/1200). Now no trap cards can be activated." She said, "Your turn."

Lauren paled again, '_She already has four monsters on the field! I gotta do somethin' to put those flames out!_' Shaking, she began her turn, "I summon Blackland Fire Dragon (4 1500/800) in attack mode! Now I'll play Dragon's Gunfire and I choose the second ability and destroy one of your Fox Fires!" One shattered instantly. "Blackland, stomp out Invasion of Flames!"

**LA: 3800**

**LB: 4000**

"I end with a facedown."

"You're good, I'll give you that." Laraine commented. "But you won't win. I play another Tribution of Flames. I summon Fire Sorcerer (4 1000/1500), Raging Flame Sprite (3 100/200), and Command Knight (4 1200/1900) all in defense mode. Now I'll sacrifice my Sprite and summon Flame Champion (5 1900/1300) in attack mode!" Lauren looked at all fire monsters staring at her. "Flame Champion, destroy her Fire Dragon."

**LA: 3800**

**LB: 3600**

"Oh!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Since I can't touch your other dragon, I'll end."

Drawing, the brunette Dino Girl sighed, "I sacrifice my dragon and summon Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (6 2200/1700)!" She smiled, "If I'm gonna win, I gotta fight fire with fire! Attack Flame Champion!"

**LA: 3500**

**LB: 3600**

"I'm not done yet! Now I'm gonna place on card facedown and activate another Dragon's Gunfire! Say hello to 800 points of direct damage!"

**LA: 2700**

**LB: 3600**

"I end!"

Laraine grimaced, "You're startin' to get annoying! I summon Blast Magician (4 1400/1700) in defense mode!"

Lauren beamed, "I was hopin' you'd do that! Now it's my turn to shine! First I summon Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (3 1300/2000) in attack mode!" She activated her facedown, "Flash of the Forbidden Spell! All of your monsters are destroyed!" Laraine blinked, her hazel eyes wide as she realized what was next. "Attack directly, my dragons!"

**LA: 0000**

**LB: 3600**

The duel ended with the crowd going nuts. Lauren flipped excitedly and did a series of gymnastics. Laraine sighed irritably and left, her strawberry locks flowing behind her.

Everyone turned their attention on the screen.

"The following will proceed to the Finals! Lauren Bryce, Anika Eldora, Cyrah Ghaliya, and Alicia Kimana!" the announcer then said, "The first match will be Alicia Kimana versus Anika Eldora! Following afterward will be Lauren Bryce and Cyrah Ghaliya! This concludes the semi-finals for the Girls' Duelist Academy Competition!"

The girls eyed each other, "Looks like it's between D.A, N.A, and S.A."

Lauren and Alicia linked arms, "D.A will bring home the title."

"Not if I can help it," Anika replied, her eyes flickering.

"Nor I. I promised Jesse." Cyrah replied quietly.

The friends turned and walked away from each other.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Looks like the competition's comin' to a close. Find out who comes out on top the next chapter!" rubs hands "Duels take so long to write... dang... and I have three to write next chapter... Please R&R..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	5. Chapter 5

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Duel chapter! My hands are so going to be numb by the time I'm done!."**

**Disclaimer: Takehashi owns everything except for my OCs and DC's OCs!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter V**

**Game We Play**

Jesse jumped and screamed when his PDA started going off. He picked himself up off the floor and answered it, surprised to see Tyranno Hassleberry on the other line. His Dino Chum was not smiling.

"Hey, Hassleberry." Jesse greeted quietly.

"Laurie and Cyrah gotta duel, Andersen." Tyranno said gruffily. "Once again it's come down to N.A versus D.A."

"I'm sorry, Tyranno..." Jesse closed his eyes, "It's just a competition but all of the Chancellors keep puttin' so much pressure on our girls... I know for a fact that Jaden went to Domino just to wish Ali luck..."

Tyranno paused and chuckled, "I swear we heard him screaming from Domino about the "Jadey" comment."

Jesse laughed as well, "He sure does hate that name."

"Blame Blair."

"I do."

Jesse looked up as someone knocked on his door, "I'll have to get back to ya. Later, Hassleberry!"

Tyranno nodded and Jesse hung up. The bluenette sweatdropped and grimaced at the sight of Julian on the other side.

"What do you want this time, Ievan?" Jesse groaned.

Julian stared intensely at Jesse with his blue eyes, "I want to duel you for Cyrah."

Jesse twitched, "What?"

"I want us to duel to see who's really the right guy for Cyrah!"

"Um... Ievan... she's my fiancé... we're gettin' married this summer... so... NO!"

Julian glared, "What does she see in you?"

Jesse didn't respond immediately, "You'll have to ask her that. I will tell ya what I see in her though. I see a gentle soul with such a rare kindness and a desire to fit in. However, she can't because she is different, but those differences make her who she is... that's why I fell in love with her, Ievan. That's why she found her sisterhood. Together, Sheena Kagura, Anika Eldora, Zoe Izumiya, and Cyrah Ghaliya create the Daughters of Faith."

"Daughters... of Faith?"

Nodding, Jesse watched as Julian took in this information.

"Andersen... if you don't mean those words, I will make you pay." Julian whispered, "If you ever hurt Cyrah..."

"I understand, Ievan."

Jesse closed the door.

_Kaiba Dome: Finals_

"DUEL!"

**AK: 4000**

**AE: 4000**

They stared eye-to-eye, duel disks activated, hearts pounding, and their close friendship temporarily forgotten. Alicia pulled her long brown hair over her shoulder as Anika brushed her blonde bangs out of her face. Alicia reached to draw as Anika did as well.

"_'What will we do? What will we say when it's the end of this game that we play? Will we crumble into the dusk, my friend? Or will we start this game all over again?'_"Alicia sang to Anika as she drew first. Anika didn't reply and waited for the Slifer to start her turn. "I summon Disk Magician (4 1350/1000) and place one card facedown."

Anika drew, "I'll summon Giant Rat (4 1400/1450), place three cards facedown, and attack your Disk Magician!"

Alicia activated her facedown, "Enchanted Javelin!"

**AK: 5350**

**AE: 4000**

"I play Pot of Greed and end my turn!" Anika twitched.

Alicia drew and scanned her hand, "First I'll play Ookazi!"

**AK: 5350**

**AE: 3200**

"Then I'll activate Fusion Sage, which allows me to bring Polymerization to my hand! Next I'll activate it and fuse the Burstinatrix and the Blade Skater in my hand and summon Elemental Pyro Skater (7 2600/2300)! Now I'll attack your Giant Rat!"

**AK: 5350**

**AE: 0600**

"You activated his effect! Now I can summon one Earth type monster with attack 1500 or less in face-up attack position! I summon Cat's Ear Tribe (1 200/100)!" the honey-blonde smirked, '_If she didn't pay attention during my duel with Sheena then she can't possibly remember my Cat's Ear Tribe's secret ability._'

Alicia looked at the three kittens and smiled, "I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Disk Magician (4 1350/1000). Now I'll have him attack your Cat's Ear Tribe!"

Anika blinked, "I activate Enchanted Javelin!"

**AK: 5350**

**AE: 1950**

Alicia didn't even blink as Disk Magician's attack became 200. "You're wide open. You also underestimated me when it came to your monster's effect, Anika. I remembered it perfectly. Or did you forget that I have a photographic memory? All the Kimana Triplets do." Alicia looked at her Pyro Skater, "This is an example of what Jaden and I are like combined. I once foolishly thought dueling was everything. I used it to protect Ami and Tyler. When we met, Anika, I saw a piece of myself in you. We were never really close friends, but... I could still see the fire that burned in me to protect my sisters burned in you to protect your sisters..." Her emerald eyes locked on Sheena, Zoe, and Cyrah. "We've been through so much... but now it comes down to this..."

"Why are you sayin' all of this, Ali?" Anika dared to ask. "Why tell me this now?"

Alicia closed her eyes and whispered, "Because fate has allowed me the chance to speak my heart. I do not know the outcome of this competition but my heart is guiding me now."

Anika looked at her facedown, "Go ahead and end it then, Alicia."

"Pyro Skater... attack her directly."

Anika watched the raven-haired skater approaching rapidly. Her chocolate brown eyes locked on Alicia's emerald for a minute.

"Go facedown! Rebound!" Anika shouted, "I can only play this when I have no monsters on the field! This trap redirects your own attack at your life points, Ali!"

**AK: 2750**

**AE: 1950**

Alicia gasped as pain sliced through her, "N-No..." Pain filled eyes looked at Pyro Skater as she sank to her knees.

Anika closed her eyes, "Your turn is over. Mine begins." She reopened them, "I play Rain of Mercy."

**AK: 3750**

**AE: 2950**

"Then I summon Goblin Attack Force (4 2300/0000) in attack mode. Now I will equip Invigoration to it, giving it a 400 point boost. Attack Disk Magician!"

**AK: 1250**

**AE: 2950**

"Now I end my turn. Goblin goes into defense mode."

Alicia got up and refused to look at Pyro Skater, "I summon Gazelle (4 1500/1200)! Attack Goblin Attack Force!" Anika closed her eyes as it shattered. "This game's over, Ani." Anika froze at the sound of a nickname she had heard only once before in her entire life.

Her father had called her that...

Hot tears stung her eyes at the memory of him abandoning Orb, Andrion, and her. Her mother had been so heartbroken, so devestated. From that day forward Andrion and Anika went by the surname of "Eldora". No one had dared utter the nickname "Ani" around her ever since.

Until now...

"I equip Fusion Weapon to my monster! Attack her directly Pyro Skater! Twirling Spark!"

**AK: 1250**

**AE: 0000**

The duel was over. Alicia walked forward and lead Anika out of the stadium and down the hallway. There, the oracle looked at Anika's face.

"Ani?"

Anika looked up, her eyes wide, her breathing shallow, and she stared at Alicia. But it wasn't Alicia Kimana she saw. She saw a man with hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair. She saw the face of her father, Anthony Gray.

"I hate you..."

Alicia blinked, "Excuse me?"

Anika looked up, "I HATE YOU!" Anika slammed Alicia against the wall and started to punch her in her gut. "YOU ABADONED US! YOU TORE APART MOTHER! YOU SCARRED ANDRION! YOU HURT ME! I HATE YOU, FATHER, I HATE YOU!" Alicia took the blows, trying to get Anika to come back to her senses. The blows kept coming. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!? YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD TO ME SO DIE ALREADY!!"

"ANIKA!"

Sheena, Tyler, Lauren, Zoe, and Cyrah all ran forward and pulled Anika off of Alicia, who was now on the floor, clutching her stomach while Tyler and Lauren crouched over her. Zoe, Cyrah, and Sheena all held Anika back as she tried fighting them off.

"What has gotten into her?!" Sheena shouted.

Alicia grunted as she looked up, "I... triggered a memory... she's... convinced... I'm her dad..."

"Nika... Nika..." Sheena shoved Anika against the wall and enveloped her into a fierce embrace, "Anika... shh... he's not here... shh..."

Her struggles finally subsided. The light in Anika's eyes returned and she found herself in Sheena's embrace. The pain she had wanted to give changed into the pain she was now feeling. Zoe and Cyrah were now hovering over Alicia as well, all five of them staring at Sheena and Anika.

"What have I done...?" Anika gasped, "Alicia, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay... It's my fault for triggering it." Alicia groaned.

Anika began to sob, "I-I j-just... t-the name "A-Ani"... _he_ used to c-call m-me that!"

Sheena loosened her hold only a little, "He'll never hurt you again. He'll never hurt Orb or Andrion ever again. I swear it on my honor as a Kagura Ninja that you will never feel this hurt ever again, Anika."

"Sheena..." Anika buried her face into the ninja's shoulder.

Zoe and Cyrah nodded, "We'll heal Alicia."

Tyler and Lauren moved out of the way. Alicia lied on her back while Zoe and Cyrah sat on either side of her, reached their palms out, and entwined their fingers together. Cyrah's pendent glowed and the charm concealing her ears disappeared. Zoe's angel wings appeared on her back. Their hands began to glow and their eyes closed. Together they lowered their entwined hands to Alicia's torso, spreading them so their palms gently touched it, and the light covered it.

Alicia's shallow breathing ceased and so did the pain. "Thanks." She sat up and blinked, noticing Cyrah and Zoe suddenly chibi-blushing, "Um... guys?"

They released each other's hands and went to join in comforting Anika.

Tyler looked at Lauren, "Your duel's up next."

The PA system cackled to life, "Will Cyrah Ghaliya and Lauren Bryce please report to the dueling field."

"Let's go."

Both short girls headed down the hallway. Sheena and Zoe helped guide Anika to the stands. The honey-blonde was still shaking and was biting her nails. Tyler and Alicia sat in the row in front of them, neither speaking, and they got ready to watch the duel.

**C: 4000**

**L: 4000**

"Do you mind?" Cyrah asked, indicating to her disk.

Lauren shook her head, "You go first."

Cyrah smiled, "I summon Celtic Guardian (4 1400/1200) in attack mode and place two cards facedown. Your turn."

"Let's see... I'm gonna play the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (4 1300/2000) in defense mode! Now I'm gonna activate Dragon's Gunfire, giving you 800 points of direct damage!" Lauren replied.

**C: 3200**

**L: 4000**

"I end!"

"I summon Mystical Elf (4 800/2000) in attack mode. Now I play the field card spell The Day Seattle Died!"

Once again, ruins of the American city Seattle appeared. Lauren looked up and felt cold rain sprinkling on her face. Her green-gold eyes closed partway as Celtic Guardian's attack points went to 2100 and Mystical Elf's went to 1500.

"You okay?" Cyrah asked, pausing.

"You know... I used to live in Seattle..." Lauren whispered, "It's where I was raised. It would rain a lot but I liked it. Rain makes me feel like Tyranno's holding me... like he's always there with me. Do you remember that bad storm we had? Right before Yubel attacked me?" Cyrah nodded, "It was raining. I was walking alone since Tyranno was with Jaden. I was actually thinking about home..." Lauren paused, "I want to go back soon... but seeing the city in ruins like this... it pains me..."

Cyrah paused and clenched her fists together, "I promise that I'll take you and Tyranno to Seattle one day, Laur!"

Lauren blinked and smiled, "Thank you, Cy-Cy. Let's continue."

"I'll end my turn."

Lauren smiled, "I sacrifice my dragon to summon Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (6 2200/1700)! Now I'll attack Mystical Elf!"

"Go trap card, Negate Attack!"

"Not so fast, De-Spell!"

"Go second trap card, Magic Jammer!"

Lauren paused and said, "You did so much to protect Mystical Elf... but why?"

Cyrah looked at Zoe, "I have my reasons..."

Zoe looked teary-eyed, "Cyrah..."

"Fine, I end my turn."

"I summon Gemini Elf (4 1900/800) and she also gets a boost, giving her now 2600 attack points. Attack her dragon!"

**C: 3200**

**L: 3600**

"Now double path attack! Go Celtic Guardian!"

**C: 3200**

**L: 1500**

Lauren looked up at Mystical Elf, who smiled at her.

"At least... I got to see Seattle..."

**C: 3200**

**L: 0000**

The field cleared and Lauren looked at Cyrah.

"I'll keep my promise." Cyrah whispered, "I'll take Tyranno and you to Seattle."

The announcer nodded at them, "Onto the final round! Alicia Kimana from Duel Academy versus Cyrah Ghaliya from North Academy! We will have a short intermission to give the opponents some time to prepare!"

_North Academy_

"Looks like it comes down to N.A and D.A once again. I wonder which school's gonna win this time." Jesse murmured as he sat on his bed, watching the television. "Cyrah's gotten so much stronger..."

Ruby appeared and chirped her feelings about Cyrah. Jesse patted Ruby on the head, and closed his eyes, imagining their wedding. He could see Cyrah in a wedding dress, looking even more beautiful than he ever imagined, and he would be the lucky guy who would become her husband.

"I can't wait..."

_South Academy_

"We're still proud of Anika, Jim. She did a splendid job." Jane stated.

Jim gave a mushroom breath of relief, "Thanks, Aunt Jane."

Jane reached out to stroke Max behind his ears, "She's a wonderful girl, James. I hope that you make her even happier... someday."

Jim turned pink at the sound of his real name.

_East Academy_

"Way to go, Cyrah!" Adrian grinned.

Since Zoe had lost in her match, Adrian had agreed to root for Cyrah during the tournament.

"Her devotion to your girlfriend keeps giving others thoughts, Gecko." pointed out one of the boys.

Adrian sweatdropped when he noticed the yuri fanboys had started holding up banners that said "Cyrah and Zoe 4-Ever!" and other implying phrases.

_West Academy_

"Your girlfriend sure is awesome, Brodie."

"BACK OFF, SHE'S MINE, EVEN IF SHE DOES THROW ME INTO TREES!!"

_Duel Academy_

"Come on, Ali!" Ami cheered.

"Way to go!" Syrus laughed happily.

Chazz looked at Ami, "Yeah, go Alicia!"

Everyone turned and glared at him.

"What?"

"... Die."

Syrus then attacked.

_Kaiba Dome_

"Looks like this game we play just keeps on goin'..." Alicia sighed.

"Whatever happens... we'll still be friends..." Lauren whispered.

"Even though the outcome may not be what we want... or expect..." Tyler added.

Sheena and Anika exchanged a look, "It all comes down to this... North or Duel Academy."

Zoe looked at Cyrah, "History repeats itself once again."

"Ali...?"

"Yeah, Cyrah?"

"I'm honored to get to duel you..."

"So am I, Cyrah, so am I..."

The announcer spoke once again, "Intermission is over! The duel between Alicia Kimana and Cyrah Ghaliya is about to begin!"

"This is it..."

Without a second glance, they headed for the dueling field.

**C: 4000**

**A: 4000**

"Ready?" Alicia asked.

"Always," Cyrah responded before she drew, "I summon Mystical Elf (4 800/2000) in defense position, place down one card, and end my turn."

"I summon Spirit of the Harp in defense mode (4 800/2000) and play the magic card Ookazi!"

**C: 3200**

**A: 4000**

Cyrah drew and said, "I summon Ancient Elf (Atk/1450) and end my turn!"

Alicia paused, "I'm going to play Amazon Archer (4 1400/1000) in attack mode. Now I play Different Dimension Gate and remove Ancient Elf along with my Spirit of the Harp from play!" She looked at her hand, "Next I'll end with a facedown."

"I play The Day Seattle Died!" Mystical Elf's attack went to 1500. "Now I'll summon Gemini Elf in defense mode (4 2600/800) and then activate Curse of Fiend!" Their monsters switched positions. "Mystical Elf, attack Amazon Archer, and due to my field card's effect, you lose 500 points!"

**C: 3200**

**A: 3500**

"Now Gemini Elf, attack with Double Kick!"

**C: 3200**

**A: 0900**

"I end!"

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master!"

**C: 3200**

**A: 1900**

"Now Red Medicine!"

**C: 3200**

**A: 2400**

"Now I play Return From the Different Dimension, bringing back my Spirit of the Harp! Then Monster Reborn to bring back Amazon Archer! But they won't be here for long, cause then I sacrifice them both in order to summon Umbral Soul (7 2000/1500) in defense mode!"

Cyrah frowned, "But I don't understand... I guess you have a strategy. I'm going to go now." She drew, "I play Celtic Guardian (4 2100/1200) and then my Gemini Elf will attack your Umbral Soul!"

**C: 3200**

**A: 1100**

Cyrah let out a cry of surprise when all of her creatures shattered the moment Umbral Soul went into the graveyard.

"Wait... his ability!?"

Alicia smirked, "Thanks. My go." She smiled, "I summon Burstinatrix (3 1200/800) and equip Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, giving her an 800 point boost! Now I play Premature Burial and bring back Amazon Archer (4 1400/1000)! Duel Academy's beaten North Academy once again, Cyrah! Attack Burstinatrix, Flarestorm!"

**C: 1200**

**A: 0300**

Cyrah screamed as flames consumed her body. She collapsed to one knee and looked up as Amazon Archer strung her bow and drew an arrow.

"Arrow Pierce!"

The arrow whizzed and pierced Cyrah in her chest.

**C: 0000**

**A: 0300**

The field cleared and Tyler and Lauren both screamed in happiness. Alicia helped Cyrah to her feet.

"Hope that you're not rocked too hard."

"I'm fine... great duel, Ali." Cyrah winced.

"Alicia Kimana is the winner of the Girls' Duelist Academy Competition! Duel Academy has taken the title once again this year!" The announcer grabbed Alicia's hand and held it in the air. "The prize money of 5000 dollars and the trophy goes to Duel Academy!"

Alicia paused and said, "Actually, the prize money goes to the Domino Orphanage."

The announcer blinked, "Oh."

Cyrah held up Alicia's other arm, "Duel Academy! Duel Academy! Duel Academy!"

Soon the entire Kaiba Dome was chanting that name.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Ow..." rubbing hands "Kay, I've decided to attempt to figure out what's going to happen after the competition. Well, farewell for now STM lovers! Hope you enjoyed the G.D.A.C! Please Read and Review!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	6. Chapter 6

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "The competition's finally over! Yay! Thanks for reviewing! Onto the disclaimer!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, the academies, Domino, Seattle, Sheena Kagura, Zoe Izumiya, Laraine Archer, or anything else other than my OCs for that matter. Please R&R!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter VI**

**The Heart of Everything**

"Jet-lagged..."

Jesse smiled at the sight of Cyrah asleep. Her suitcase lay carelessy in the middle of the floor; one of her boots on top of it, the other on the floor; and Cyrah was passed out diagonally on her bed, huggling the pillow, and the blanket kicked off to the side. Jesse clicked on the lamp in the far corner of the room, shut the door, and tiptoed over the mess. He sat beside her and looked down at her.

"You did so well..."

He lightly kissed her cheek before undoing her pigtails. Jesse grabbed the blanket and covered Cyrah up. She gave a small noise and rolled over. Jesse gently moved her so she was lying correctly on the bed and then snuggled up to her. He tucked her head under his chin as he spooned up against her.

"I love you..."

Cyrah had gotten back to North Academy only a couple of hours ago. The Chancellor was proud of her and rewarded her with the next day off of school so she could rest. Jesse had been guarding her dorm for a good forty minutes from the fanboys; having sent them all to the infirmary due to the Martial Arts Tyler had taught him while at Duel Academy. After the competition's close, Sheena, Anika, Zoe, and Cyrah had gone out for a night on the town in Domino with Alicia, Lauren, and Tyler. She had even gotten to visit her mother, Cynthia.

"Jesse..." Cyrah murmured in her sleep, rolling over, and clutching his shirt.

"Cyrah..." Jesse held her tighter.

_West Academy_

Axel took a deep breath, knowing full well he was probably asking for a one-way ticket to hanging in a tree, and opened Sheena's dorm door. The blinds were closed and he could barely see. Very gently, he picked up Sheena's nightvision goggles on her desk, and put them on.

He was grateful she owned these, especially after the time she accidentally threw him into the tree in the middle of the night.

Axel saw Sheena finally. She was on her bed, the sheets tangled around her, and she was lying on her back, dead asleep. Axel paused and felt himself blush. Sheena had never looked so peaceful. He didn't say anything but gently tiptoed over to her bed. Sheena twitched in her sleep and rolled over to her side but then rolled back onto her back.

Axel gently sat down in her desk chair next to the bed, just watching her. He then saw the picture on her nightstand. It was of Sheena and a very young-looking woman with sapphire eyes, tan skin, and short chocolate brown hair styled in a way that reminded Axel of Yuffie from Final Fantasy VII. Written across the bottom were the words "Follow Your Heart Always, Shii-chan."

"This must be Shiira! Sheena's grandmother!" Axel accidentally said aloud.

Sheena jolted awake just then and looked at Axel, her eyes burning.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING INTO MY ROOM WHEN I'M ASLEEP, PERVE?!"

_ZIP_! _CRASH_!

"... Ow..."

_East Academy_

"Um... Addie... why are these boys following me with pictures of me and Cyrah?"

Adrian sweatdropped; now realizing that Zoe was way too innocent to understand their implications and thoughts about her and her very best friend.

The yuri fanboys all had anime hearts in their eyes, "Tell us more about Cyrah and you!"

Zoe blinked, "We're really close! Once when Cyrah had a nightmare, and she was really scared, we slept together in my bed! Anika and Sheena never noticed!"

The fanboys had nosebleeds immediately.

Adrian face-palmed, "Um... Zoe..."

Zoe tilted her head, "We slept on different sides, Addie, with our backs to each other." She then asked, "Why are they nosebleeding?"

Adrian simply took her arm and steered her down the hall and into her room. "Get some sleep, Zoe, and don't worry about it."

She turned around and stood on tiptoe, kissing him on the lips, "'Kay. Love you, Addie."

He blushed and smiled, "Love you too, Zoe."

_South Academy_

"Maxie... I wanna sleep..." Anika groaned.

She rolled onto her side from her stomach and turned red to see it was Jim and not Max waking her. He gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Nika. I didn't mean to wake you."

Anika sat up, now leaning her chest on her pillows. Jim sat down gently on the side of the bed and stroked her cheek.

"You can talk about him to me, Nika..."

"But how did you-?"

"I heard you muttering in your sleep... about your father."

Anika sat up, her back pressing against the wall in which her bed was beside, and she hugged her knee.

"His name is Anthony Gray. He left my mother, brother, and me when I was three. My grandparents, my mother's family, took us in when he left and put my mother back together. Andrion remembers him more than me and he hates him for the way he treated mom... they were never married... well, legally." Anika sniffled, "My father didn't legally marry my mom. He used her, had two kids, and then he ran off with another woman. After the day he left, we went under our mother's maiden name and tried to forget about him. I can still remember his words and his face."

"What did he say?"

"He said that one day he'd come back for me."

"He never did..."

Anika nodded, "Yes and I hope that he never does. I hate him."

Jim paused, "I know I shouldn't ask but... did something happen at the Kaiba Dome that's connected to him?"

Shamefully, she looked down, "I attacked Alicia. She called me "Ani". He used to call me that and no one else has ever. They all call me "Nika". When she said it, it's like she turned into him. I attacked Alicia..."

"Anika..." Jim pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Anika..." He kissed her on top of her head, "I'll protect you... I promise... he will never take you away from me..."

_North Academy_

"Morning, Jesse." Cyrah yawned, stretching in his arms.

Jesse jerked awake, "Dang it! Cyrah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

She giggled, "It's fine. Mommy says "Hi future son-in-law!"."

Chuckling, Jesse pecked her on the lips, "She's doing okay then?"

"Yup. We went and visited Daddy in the cemetery." Cyrah replied.

Jesse paused. This was the first time Cyrah had ever talked about her dad before.

"How'd it go?"

"We cried but remembered he's still alive in our hearts." Cyrah replied, "Wanna see a picture?"

"Okay..."

Cyrah got up and opened her suitcase, removing a picture of a man with icy raven hair and silver eyes. Another picture showed Cyrah when she was a baby with Cynthia holding her. Cynthia's eyes were light purple and her ears were pointed and longer.

"This is my daddy, Sei."

"How'd he pass, Cyrah?"

She was extremely quiet, "He died protecting my mommy. She almost was raped by a man in an alley when my daddy fought him off. He told Mommy to run but just as she stopped and looked, she saw the man pull out a gun..." Jesse gasped and Cyrah started crying, "He shot my daddy in the heart. I could remember all the blood and the way Mommy cried as he died in her arms. I was holding his hand and crying too. Daddy's last words were "I love you, my darlings." before he closed his eyes and went to sleep forever." Cyrah rubbed her eyes, "I was seven..."

"I'm so sorry, Cyrah..." Jesse kissed away her tears.

"Wanna hear the irony?"

"Sure..."

"The guy that killed my daddy... he was the same guy who shot Zoe..." Cyrah whispered, "The man's in prison now for a lifetime. Zoe's lucky to be alive... Sabael sacrificed himself for her..." She whimpered, "I guess Daddy didn't have a guardian angel to sacrifice himself for him... because his angels were already with him when he died... Mommy and me..." Cyrah sucked in her breath, "Mommy's never loved anyone else. She visits his grave everyday and prays for him."

Silence filled the room until Cyrah leaned up and kissed Jesse gently.

"I love you, Jesse... you remind me so much of my daddy... I glad you're here with me..."

"I love you, also, Cyrah... I'll always be here..."

_West Academy_

Once Axel was rescued once again and Sheena was dressed, she began to tell him about her life.

"Where're your parents?" He asked curiously.

"Abroad. They left when I was four. They were divorced, and neither wanted to take me because of work, so they left me with Shiira-obaasan. They promised to call or write me before they came back... I never received a letter or a phone call for thirteen years."

"How come she looks so young?"

"Cause she had my mother when she was sixteen. Kaasan had me when she was fifteen. I'm the only one in the Kagura clan who wasn't married at a young age..." Sheena sighed, "In a way, I ran away from it. As soon as I was fourteen, I begged Shiira-obaasan to move us out of our village. We moved to Domino." Sheena wiped her eyes angrily, "I still hope that one day I'll see 'em again... never happened, probably never will." She looked at the picture on her nightstand, "Shiira-obaasan said to always follow my heart and I did when I decided to transfer to Duel Academy and then to here. I followed my heart when I finally accepted my love for you, Axel." She sighed and looked at the tree outside, "I know I have anger issues... probably because of what my parents did to me..." Sheena closed her eyes, "I'm sorry for all the times I've called you Nobody... I'm sorry for throwing you into the trees..."

Axel reached out to hold her, "I'm so sorry, Sheena."

Sheena fought the lump in her throat, "I changed the spelling of my name just to forget them, Axel... I changed it from "S-H-I-I-N-A to S-H-E-E-N-A" on purpose. Shiira-obaasan doesn't mind. She still calls me "Shii-chan"..."

"I love you, Sheena, and I won't ever do what your parents did..."

Sheena simply kissed him in return.

_East Academy_

Adrian walked in Zoe's dorm and jolted to see her in a camisole. Scars were on her arm and in the center of her chest.

"Is that... where you were shot?" He dared to ask, blushing faintly.

Zoe nodded, "Twice in the arm, once in the chest. Before it happened, my eyes were auburn... and my hair was darker, kinda like Sy's color." Zoe sighed and said, "My friends were shocked... I had survived being shot and floated down river... No one really wanted to have anything to do with me after that... so when I got to high school, I started to play Duel Monsters... then I transferred to D.A and met Sheena, Cyrah, and Anika... and you." Zoe cheered up some, "For once in their lives, they didn't have to worry. We've all been hurt... one way or another... but now our sisterhood makes the pain go away..."

Adrian blinked, "How have the others been hurt?"

"Cyrah's dad was shot and killed by the same guy who shot me when she was seven..." She started to brush her white-blue Mystical Elf-like locks. "Anika's dad abandoned her when she was three... and Sheena's parents have been abroad since she was four. She's never heard back from them." Zoe frowned, "And our other friends have suffered somehow... Ali, Ty, and Mi-Mi's parents died after being missing for two years." Zoe shook her head, "It's just so sad..."

"At least the people who love them for who they are, are still here..." Adrian said quietly.

"Yeah..." Zoe sighed again, "Thanks, Geico!"

Adrian made a face, "Zo..."

She giggled and huggled him, "I love you, Addie."

Adrian frowned, "Why can't I ever stay mad at you?"

"Obvious reasons!"

"Hehe... true."

They held each other happily.

_Duel Academy_

"What happened to Chazz?" Alicia asked, noticing the second black eye.

Everyone pointed at Syrus and then Ami.

"Ah."

"Dinner time!" Jaden exclaimed, holding out a bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"WOOT!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Aw, the past comes to light. I never got to go into detail about these four in "Seize the Moment". Felt kinda bad about it actually. Well, another chapter done, and food is calling my name! Read, review, love, be happy, I'm off to go eat! Later!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	7. Chapter 7

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "... PH34R SUK1SH0 1NSP1R3D CH4PP13! This chappie is funny! YAY!"**

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapters 1-6.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter VII**

**Hot Springs**

Jaden looked downright thrilled as they entered the lobby of the Kyoto, Japan Hot Springs. Chancellor Sheppard (after two minutes of ultra cute begging from Ami) had agreed to let Jaden, Alicia, Cameron, Tyler, Syrus, Ami, Tyranno, Laurie, Chazz, Mindy, Bastion, Jasmine, Alexis, and Blair go on a field trip for all of their recent hardwork under the close eye of Dr. Crowler and Ms. Fontaine.

But little did they know that familiar faces would be staying at the very same spot they were...

"This is awesome!" Tyler pumped her fist in the air.

"Let's go put on the kimonos!" Blair pointed at the dressing area.

Ami tugged on Alicia's sleeve, "You can wear jamie shorts underneath..."

Alicia sighed and smiled, "Oh alright. Come on, girls!"

Alicia, Tyler, Ami, Laurie, Mindy, Jasmine, Alexis, and Blair all headed into the dressing area with Ms. Fontaine while Dr. Crowler led the boys to get changed.

_Meanwhile..._

"Jane is so cool!" Anika squealed, already dressed in a orange and white kimono and white slippers.

Sheena nodded in agreement, "I think I enjoy being a Grasshopper. It's sure cool of all of our Headmasters to let us come to Kyoto with our guys." She finished retying on her headband before looking at her white and teal butterfly kimono and barefeet.

Cyrah finished tying her silver obi around her small waist. Her kimono had silver stars and moons on it and it was purple. She turned and looked at Zoe, who was having problems with her raspberry pink kimono.

"Let me help you, Zoe." She offered, fixing it, and tying the obi around Zoe's waist.

"Thank you, Cyrah!" Zoe huggled her.

They all turned as the door opened and in stepped eight familar faces. Suddenly, eardrum destroying screeches erupted and people were being tackled in hugs.

"OMG! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Jasmine and Mindy screamed.

"What's Duel Academy doing here?" Sheena asked, blinking.

Alicia chuckled and replied, "'Bout to ask you the same, Kagura."

"R&R." Sheena replied, "Our Headmasters figured we deserved it. And since our guys _are_ the top duelists... let's just say we pulled a few strings to get them here."

They both turned when they heard a loud crash. They then saw Lauren attempting to figure out how to put on her kimono.

"Guys, I'm American, help me..." She whimpered.

Cyrah and Sheena set to work. By the time they were finished Alicia was wearing a red kimono with black zodiacs, Ami was wearing a cerulean blue and yellow kimono, Tyler had managed to get her plain dark purple one on, Alexis was in a snow-white one with ice blue snow-flakes, Mindy was in a lavender one, Jasmine in powder blue, Blair was in a cute orange and red kimono, and Lauren finally got into her dark green and yellow kimono.

"I feel... girly." Alicia sweatdropped.

"You should embrace your heritage." Sheena said in response. "You guys are what? Half-Celtic, Half-Japanese?"

Alicia closed her eyes, "Yes... How'd you know?"

Sheena pointed at Ami, "Her name is Japanese in origin. I'm taking it you two have Japanese middle names?"

"Yeah. Ali's is Ruri, which means emerald, and mine's Cho, which means butterfly." Tyler responded. "Ami's middle name is Nodoka, which is peaceful."

"Let's go see the guys!" Zoe exclaimed.

_With the Boys..._

"Whoop-de-do, we get to run around in these gawdy outfits." Chazz growled, stress marks visible.

All of them were wearing white kimono bottoms and black kimono tops. Jim scratched his head, feeling a bit awkward, along with Adrian.

"Wonder when the girls will show up?" Jesse sighed, "I miss Cyrah."

Jaden put an arm around his chum, "She's alright."

"Here comes the girls!" Syrus exclaimed.

All ten boys turned their heads and almost nosebled on the spot. Alicia was an unpleasant shade of red along with Anika. Chazz turned bright red at the sight of Ami and Syrus growled deep in his throat.

"You guys look wonderful," Jesse grinned.

'_Always the charmer..._' Bastion thought, grimacing as many of the girls swooned at Jesse's charming southern drawl.

"Thanks, Jesse..." Mindy and Jasmine sang, anime hearts for eyes.

Dr. Crowler and Ms. Fontaine arrived. Ms. Fontaine was in a pale pink kimono herself but Crowler had remained dressed in his frilly pink and blue outfit. Both held clipboards in hand.

"Time for rooms. You've been put in by alphabetical order." Crowler stated, "In Room A of the boys will be Jesse Andersen, Axel Brodie, Jim Cook, and Adrian Gecko."

Ms. Fontaine giggled and said, "And in Room A of the girls will be Lauren Bryce, Anika Eldora, Blair Flannigan, and Cyrah Ghaliya."

"Room B is as followed: Kenzan Hassleberry, Cameron Kimana, Bastion Misawa, and Chazz Princeton."

"Room B for the girls is Mindy Hamaguchi, Zoe Izumiya, Sheena Kagura, and Alicia Kimana."

"And in Room C is Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki."

"While Ami Kimana, Tyler Kimana, Jasmine Markurada, and Alexis Rhodes will be in Room C." She winked and said, "Sorry we outnumber you, boys."

Crowler looked at his watch, "Everyone must be in their rooms by 10 o'clock or else it's seiza in the lobby until dawn!"

Lauren, Jim, Anika, Adrian, and Jesse all looked at the others.

"Seiza very painful sitting position..." Cyrah explained.

Ms. Fontaine giggled, "Have fun!" She then grabbed Crowler by the arm and pulled him down the hallway.

"Might as well unpack," Jesse said, looking down at his luggage. "And since it's so late, we should hit the baths and hit the hay."

"Yeah." The others agreed and headed for their rooms.

_Baths_

"Stop splashin', Zoe!"

"WHEE!"

"Z-Zoe...?"

"You three are such kids!" Pause, "Don't you start in too, Ami! And you, Laurie, who gave you sugar? Alicia, Tyler, Alexis, help me!"

"Sorry, Sheena..." Alexis said weakly.

Alicia sweatdropped, "This bath sure is strange. I don't trust that sign we saw."

Tyler nodded, "Mysterious Bath? Doesn't sound right... especially since the boys' bath is only across this wall here."

"At least we aren't mixed bathing!" Lauren added.

Several of them blushed deeply at the thought.

_Meanwhile_

"Man, this feels great..." Jaden dove underwater and resurfaced. "It's sweet that you guys are here too."

Jesse nodded and said, "Sounds like the girls are happy."

They could hear distant sounds of Sheena scolding the energetic ones for playing in the bath.

"Y'know, sometimes I wish I was a kid again..."

Everyone froze as fog suddenly encased the entire bath. Several screams of surprise were heard, especially coming from the girls' bath, and the full moon shone brightly down onto the inn.

_With Crowler and Ms. Fontaine..._

"Do you think something's happened?" Crowler asked, hearing the screams.

"Probably nothing. Let's just relax, Crowler. We hardly get a day off." Ms. Fontaine replied, stretching out on the recliner, and she shut her eyes.

Crowler shut his too. Within moments, both Obelisk Heads were fast asleep...

_Bath_

"What's goin' on?!" Jesse shouted; only his voice was higher.

"We're kids again?!" squeaked Ami in a higher voice.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS BATH?!" roared Sheena.

After everyone was dressed (in smaller kimonos due to Alicia's keen eyes), all twenty-two duelists met up in the hallway, eyeing each other's chibi-like appearances. They all appeared to be around the age of seven. Out of the girls, Alicia's Dreamsprite-like locks were now straight, elbow-length, and worn in a low ponytail.

Tyler's barely shoulder-length hair was back to being waistlength and her bangs were cut above her eyes.

Ami's hair only went to the nape of her neck, still layered like Witch of the Black Forests, but her cerulean blue streaks were gone.

Blair's hair was longer, now waist-length, just like Jaden and Syrus remembered from their first year.

Alexis' hair was shoulder-blade length instead of waist-length.

Mindy and Jasmine's hair hadn't changed but both were crying.

Lauren's hair was really curly now and cascaded down her back from a high ponytail.

Anika's wavy hair was now worn down in two braids.

Sheena's hair was short like her grandmother's.

Cyrah's hair was down but still bobcut.

And Zoe's Mystical Elf-like locks were now a darker color of light blue; her raspberry pink orbs now auburn. She now appeared like she did before she had been shot.

The boys were just as chibi-fied.

Jaden's hair wasn't as wild and actually looked neat.

Syrus' was even fluffier.

Chazz's was still spiky.

Jim's hair was shorter.

Adrian's was still crazy and purple.

Cameron's was actually dark brown, which resulted in Bastion to snicker and go "He dyes his hair".

Bastion himself looked the same.

Tyranno's hair wasn't conrowed, in fact it was shoulder-length and down.

Axel's looked shorter.

And Jesse's was even spikier and seemed tealer.

"What's happened to us?" Tyranno asked; all of the boys' voices were higher.

With tears pouring down their faces, Jasmine and Mindy wailed, "We're kids!"

Ami translated with, "We be-th chibified."

"Yeah, but how?" Jaden scratched his head.

"Um... I think it was that bath." Tyler stated, looking at her long hair in disgust.

Bastion snickered again, "I can't believe you dye your hair blonde, Cam."

Cameron glared, "Shut it, Misawa."

"What are we gonna do?" Jesse asked.

"Well... since we are kids at the moment..." Lauren beamed, "Let's have fun!"

"Yeah!" cheered most of the group.

"HOLD IT!"

Sheena stood forward, placing her hands on her waist.

"We should be trying to figure out how to get back to normal! I do not want to have to relive through elementary, middle, and high school! It was torment enough the first time!" She exclaimed.

"I agree with the psycho ninja!" Jim exclaimed.

They sweatdropped when they noticed no one was paying attention. In fact, most of the others had scattered to other parts of the inn.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sheena shouted.

Anika and Axel sighed, "Sheena..."

Jim sheepishly chuckled and inched away from her.

_With Jaden, Alicia, Jesse, and Cyrah..._

Laughing, Alicia and Jaden wrestled, rolling around on the futons spread out across the floor of Jaden and Syrus' room. Cyrah sat on the floor, biting her thumb nail, and Jesse hugged her. The two stopped wrestling and blinked, noticing Cyrah's silence.

"What's wrong, Cyrah?" Alicia asked.

"I don't like this... I can't stop thinking about my daddy..." Cyrah sniffled.

Jesse ruffled his hair, "Why don't you play with us, Cyrah? That way you can focus on playin' and not on thinkin' about Sei."

Cyrah gave a weak nod. Alicia jumped on Jaden's back.

"Piggy-back!"

Laughing, Jaden gave Alicia her piggy-back ride, them collapsing and tackling one another on the futons again. Jesse knelt down in front of Cyrah on all fours.

"Horsey?" He suggested.

"O-Okay..." Cyrah climbed onto his back and actually laughed when Jesse neighed like a horse. "Jesse!"

_Garden_

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

"Will ya stop pokin' me already?!" Chazz exploded.

Syrus' silver eyes widened and he started to cry. Alexis glared at the jet-black haired boy and smacked him upside the head.

"Don't you yell at Sy!"

Ami huggled Syrus and sent a glare at Chazz, "You leave my Teddybear alone, Meanie!"

Chazz's world came crashing down at Ami's insult and he started to wail as well. Alexis sweatdropped and awkwardly patted him on the back.

"There, there..."

Syrus stuck his tongue out at Chazz the moment both stopped crying. He then huggled Ami and kissed her cheek, resulting in Chazz to start wailing again. Rubbing her temples, Alexis sighed.

_Open-Air Bath_

"Addie, they're still crying..." Zoe said, patting both Jasmine and Mindy on the back.

He took off his steam-covered glasses and wiped them clean with his shirt, "I dunno what we can do, Zo. First we should probably inspect the Mysterious Bath."

She nodded, "Kay. Come on, Mindy... Jazz..."

Both wailed and clutched her, "I wanna go home!!"

_Kitchens_

"I found pickles!" Cameron exclaimed from the pantry.

"Sweet, sugar cubes!" Tyler giggled, popping three in her mouth.

Bastion was trying to climb out of the sink when Blair suddenly blasted him with a the water-hose.

_Room A_

"Eeeeeeeeeek!"

Lauren trembled as she ran into Tyranno's arms, hiding from the giant clown doll in the closet.

"I DON'T LIKE CLOWNS!"

_Corridors_

"Jaden! Ali! Cyrah! Jesse!" Sheena cried through cupped hands. "Guys, seriously, we need to be trying to get back to normal now!"

"Cam, Ty, Bastion, Blair?" Anika called herself, gripping Jim's hand.

Jim looked around with his blue eyes, "Ami, Sy, Chazz, Lex?"

Axel sighed and cried out, "Adrian! Zoe! Mindy! Jasmine! Lauren! Hassleberry! Where are you guys?!"

"This is stupid." Sheena pouted, sitting down in the middle of the hallway.

Just then, they heard it...

_KA-BOOM! CLASH!_

"THUNDER?!"

They could hear Tyler screeching like a cat and then...

All of the missing chibis were huddled around Anika, Jim, Sheena, and Axel, trembling in complete fear.

"Are you kidding me? You're all afraid of thunder storms?" Sheena said in disbelief.

"Actually, I'm afraid of the water!" Ami squeaked.

"I don't like lightning! I don't want to be bacon!" Jaden wailed.

Lauren was wailing now, "Make the loud noises stop!"

They turned to Tyranno for an explanation, "Dino DNA means sensitive hearing."

Sheena looked over her shoulder, groping her way to the door to of Room A, "Okay, okay, everyone inside."

They shuffled inside in a pack. Half of them were wailing, half had their eyes clenched shut, and a few were perfectly calm. With help from Axel and Jim, Sheena managed to set up all of the futons inside, completely covering the floor. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, causing several to scream, and dive under the futons.

"Ali, I'm scared..." Jaden admited, huggling her underneath the covers.

"I am too, Jadey..." She confessed.

"Mi-Mi!" Syrus screamed as Ami shouted, "Sy-Sy!"

Soon, everyone was under the covers huggling somebody or several somebodys. Alexis was squished inbetween Mindy and Blair. Zoe and Cyrah huddled together between Adrian and Jesse. Chazz had even found comfort with Jaden and Alicia. Lauren was crying in Tyranno's arms while Bastion sweatdropped and tried to get Jasmine to release his shirt. Cameron and Tyler were trying to help Jim comfort Anika, who was screaming for Max. And Axel was sitting next to Sheena, who was supervising the situation.

"Everyone safe and sound?" She asked the group of blankets.

"Yes!"

"See, the thunder can't hurt y-"

_KA-BOOM!_

Lightning hit directly outside the window behind Sheena. That's when the most surprising thing happened...

Sheena burst into tears and grabbed onto Axel in fear.

"You're scared..." Axel whispered, rubbing her back.

"N-No!" Sheena screamed when it thundered once more. "YES!"

_'Despite all that she's said, the truth is that Sheena is just as afraid as everyone else...' _

"How did this happen?" Cyrah asked, hugging Zoe.

Jesse blinked as a thought hit him, "Wait a sec... maybe that bath grants wishs! I said I wanted to be a kid again and then "poof"! We're chibis!"

Jaden poked his head out, "That makes sense... somewhat."

"So what are you saying?" Anika demanded from her blanket fort.

"Maybe we should get back in the bath and wish we're back to normal." Adrian replied.

"To the bath!" Cameron shouted. He froze when lightning flashed, "Maybe later!"

He then ressumed shaking to death like Tyler, who was digging her nails into the futon, and her hair was standing on its end. She had a pair of cat ears and a cat tail at the moment.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Mindy, breathe!" Alexis ordered. "Blair is the youngest here and she isn't crying for her mommy!" She looked at Blair and sweatdropped, "Mainly because she's dead asleep..."

Everyone either collapsed or sweatdropped.

Snuggling together, the chibis waited for the storm to let up, now giggling and whispering secrets to one another.

"Ty-Ty?" Lauren poked her.

"What?" She whispered.

"Are you scared of thunder storms even when we're back to normal?"

"Yes..."

"How come?"

"Me, cat. Storm, water. Do the math."

Jim chuckled and said, "Well, there is one good outcome here."

Anika blinked, "There is?"

"Yeah. Since we're all kids and not teenagers, none of us are making-out."

"Huh... he has a very practical point." Adrian muttered.

Alicia and Jaden smirked, before sitting up. Everyone watched them curiously.

"Hey, Jadey, I'm bored." Alicia began.

"So am I, Ali. And since we still have the minds of teenagers..." He smirked as several screamed in horror.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!"

Sheena dropped kicked them before they could move before retreating back to the safety of Axel's arms. Alicia and Jaden lied there on the floor, confusion swirls in their eyes, and bumps on their heads. After everything quieted down, some drifted off to sleep, while others stayed awake to wait for the storm to cease. Once it did, they would head back to the bath. Alicia sat up, hugging her knees, and she watched Ami resting, unwanted memories flashing through her mind.

Everything was peaceful until Syrus accidentally touched Ami's shoulder. She woke up screaming and thrashing, "NO! NO MORE! I DON'T WANT TO BE EXPERIMENTED ON! LEAVE ME ALONE, DR. YANG, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tyler and Alicia froze, their heartbeats and Ami's screams echoing in their eardrums.

"Experimented on?" Jaden repeated. "Ali, what's Ami talking about?"

Eyes wide, the Kimana Triplets clenched their fists and fought back the pain. Because of their current phsycial states, Ami's nightmares, Tyler's fears, and Alicia's memories of Dr. Yang had returned...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Aw yes, the Kimana Triplets inhuman childhood comes to light... I knew it would sooner or later..." sighs "Onto the serious chapter..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	8. Chapter 8

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "... I have nothing to say..."**

**Disclaimer: ... (puts printed out Disclaimer on chair for lawyers to see)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter VIII**

**Honesty**

"Ali...?" Jaden saw how wide her emerald eyes had become. "Alicia, come on, tell us the truth. What are you three hiding?"

Cameron reached out to touch his spouses' arm, "Ty?"

"Ami?" Syrus whispered.

The three simply stood up and retreated the the far wall, close together, rocking back and forth. Ami was sobbing, Tyler kept running her hands up and down her arms and legs, and Alicia gripped the sides of her head.

"W-We..." Alicia couldn't speak.

Tyler took a deep breath, "When we were seven, our father and we were captured by a woman named Dr. Yang. She had found out about our father's birthplace and his powers and wanted to use his and ours as her own. Our mother was overseas at the time, tending to her sick parents, and she never knew about what occured to us in that horrible lab..." Trembling, Tyler laced her fingers through Ami's along with Alicia. "This... this is what happened over a decade ago..."

_Flashback_

"What have we done to deserve this?!" Alicia shouted, being pushed facefirst into a cold sterile room.

"You were born." sneered the tall dark haired woman. "Your father procreated when he knew he shouldn't've. Now Zakar and all his children must give me the power of Elyria." Her piercing cold blue eyes struck through Alicia like ice, "Unfortunately, your powers do not awaken until you're sixteen... so I'll have to find another way to take them from you."

"Dr. Yang! Dr. Yang!"

The door slammed shut. Angrily, Alicia hit the door, but then turned around. The only window, glassless, was several feet above and had bars over the windows. The moonlight poured in through it. Shivering, Alicia hugged herself, her simple white gown only coming to her knees, and she closed her eyes.

"Tyler... Ami... Daddy..."

"A-Ali?"

Alicia's eyes opened immediately. She could see her sisters, huddled together in one bed, away from the cold. Ami was sobbing into her hands while Tyler held her close.

"What are we going to do?" Tyler dared to ask.

Her elder triplet had one word, "Resist."

_Weeks Later_

"Oh my lord, Ty!"

Alicia leapt from the bed as Tyler came wandering into the room, the light in her icy amethyst eyes gone, and blood and bruises covered her entire body. Bile rose in Alicia's throat at the cuts aligned perfectly down Tyler's arms and legs... as if someone had taken their precious time in cutting her open. Tyler stood and looked at Alicia with her lifeless eyes.

"Tyler, what happened?! God, tell me what happened! What did they do to you, sister?!" Alicia exclaimed.

Tyler simply stared at her. Rasing her hand, Alicia smacked Tyler across the face. Tyler woke up from her daze and started to cry. Alicia pulled her close.

"I'll get us out of here..."

But not before Dr. Yang got to Ami...

_A Few Days Later..._

Tyler's legs and arms had been bandaged. She no longer resisted and Alicia couldn't blame her. However, when they came for Ami, both elder sisters fought back as much as they could, but Ami was taken from them. Hours later, she returned, her entire body except for her face covered in bandages. Ami didn't speak and whenever she slept, if she was awoken, she would start screaming and thrashing.

"It's your turn, brat." sneered one of Dr. Yang's lap assistants. "Afterwards, you're getting a new room. Your infulenece on the others is messing with our experiments."

"No!" Alicia screamed, trying to grab ahold of Tyler's hand. "Tyler, help!"

"Ali!" Tyler shouted, trying to keep her sister from being taken away.

Ami broke into hysterical sobs and tried to help.

Their efforts were futile...

"Ty, protect Mi-Mi!" Alicia screamed as she was taken away, "PROTECT HER!"

"ALICIA!!"

Alicia was taken down the hallway. The passed by one door and Alicia saw a man clutching the bars.

"DAD!"

"NO! LET HER GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD! NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Zakar screamed, trying to break the door down.

"Dad, don't worry about me, protect Ty and Mi-Mi!" Alicia cried, struggling against the man's vice-like grip. "Dad!"

Zakar vanished from sight as they entered the lab. Alicia was instantly strapped down to a table and Dr. Yang came into focus. Emerald eyes widened in complete terror at the sight of the scalpel and other tools used for brain surgery.

"No... no... you can't..."

Alicia shut her eyes and screamed as loudly as she could.

_Hours later..._

She couldn't breathe. Gasping for air, Alicia groped through the darkness, pain and agony tormenting her young body. Her bare feet dragged across the icy cold floor, her simple white gown falling to her knees, and the bandages around her head were covered in blood.

She didn't care. She had to find her sisters.

"Tyler… Ami…"

Groping, stumbling, falling…

Still she continued to go through the darkness. Finally, she came to the door that held her sisters captive. Alicia unlocked it with the card key she had swiped from one of Dr. Yang's assistants. Pushing the door open, her lifeless emerald eyes landed on Tyler and Ami, asleep in one bed, Tyler with a protective hold on her smaller sister.

"Tyler…? Ami…?"

Tyler's icy amethyst eyes flickered open. She immediately sat up, shielding Ami's body with her own.

"A-Ali?" Tyler croaked.

She had fresh cuts all the way down her arms and legs...

Bruises and wounds from being beaten for resisting Dr. Yang's experiments.

Experiments that awakened their sacred powers nine years to early…

"Let's get out of here…"

Tyler shook Ami awake; she screamed the moment her cerulean eyes opened. Hastily, Tyler clamped her bandaged hand over Ami, silencing the screams. Ami whimpered and tears filled her eyes at the sight of Alicia. Her feet, calves, thighs, torso, arms, and hands were completely covered in fresh bandages.

"We're running…"

Ami whimpered again and took Tyler's hand. They laced their fingers and Ami reached her hand out to Alicia.

She didn't take it.

"We have to get to Dad."

"Daddy!"

Ami's first word since the experiments started.

"Shh, Little One…" Tyler whispered.

Ami closed her mouth. Alicia took Ami's hand then. They crept down the corridor and Alicia led the way, Ami inbetween them, and Tyler covering the rear. None dared to breathe as they neared the cell that held their father. Alicia opened it and led the way into the room. Sitting wide awake was their father, Zakar.

"Dad?"

"Ali, Ty, Mi-Mi?" Zakar's hazel eyes widened.

"Daddy!" Ami wailed.

Zakar shushed her after carefully embracing his children. His dark brown hair was the same shade as Alicia's and fell to his collar. He had bandages around his wrists but that was the only place.

"We're running, Papa." Tyler whispered.

"C'mon, Ami."

Gently, Zakar picked his youngest daughter in his arms. She wrapped her bandaged arms around his neck, shutting her eyes, and burying her face into his shoulder. Alicia and Tyler laced their fingers tightly, no matter how painful it might be, and they slipped back into the corridor.

"Are you ready to run like no tomorrow?" Alicia asked her father.

"Honey, I'm ready to run back to Elyria and hide you away forever." Zakar whispered, tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry that this has happened..."

Tyler kissed his hand, "Don't be, Papa. Let's run!"

Nodding, they ran as fast as they could. Alarms screeched, Dr. Yang's assistants appearing in mass numbers, and chasing after them.

The exit was so close...

Yet so far away.

"Daddy!" Ami whimpered.

"We're almost free, Ami, don't you worry." Zakar whispered fiercely. "Tyler, Alicia, you two okay?"

"Don't worry about us, Dad, just get Ami outta here! We're fine!" Alicia replied, running.

Tyler ground her teeth as old wounds reopened. Her calves were screaming at her to stop running but she refused.

"C'mon, Zakar!"

A familar voice called from ahead.

"Sasha? Danger?"

"Move it, man!"

They lunged through the exit and leapt into the back of a black SUV. The teenage boy and girl quickly drove, running through the fence, and down the streets of Domino. Alicia and Tyler still hadn't released each other's hands.

"We're safe now... we're safe..." Zakar whispered to Ami. He looked toward the driver, "How'd you know that we were escaping?"

"Your daughters' unlocked powers set us on radar. Nine years too early isn't a coincidence." responded the ebony haired boy in a thick Greek accent. His hair fell to his chin and he had blue eyes that were like starlight yet also animalistic. "Dangerouse and I came as fast as we could."

The girl had feathered gold bangs and wavy waist-length hair with black ribbons entwined it. Her eyes were also animalistic but a sunfire orange shade.

"Sasha, keep driving!" Danger snapped.

"I am, I am, geez! Quit harping at me, woman!"

Danger turned with softened eyes, "You are alright now, little ones. You can let go." Alicia finally let go of Tyler's hand.

Blood was soaking through Tyler's bandages on her legs.

"We are sworn to protect you, my lord." Danger said to Zakar, "We however cannot inform your mate."

"I know... Yume doesn't need to know about any of this... we'll block the traumitization as soon as we can." Zakar sighed and whispered, "Thank you, Sasha... Danger..."

Alicia's eyes fell closed.

_End of Flashback_

"Oh my..."

Horrified wide eyes stared at them. Shades of brown, hazel, green, blue, grey, black, pink, and heterochromatic all filled with pain and sympathy.

"Why... why don't you guys ever tell us... when you've been hurt...?" Jaden was shaking, tears pouring down his face. "First... when your parents died... and now... you've been hiding this... from me... for four years now...?" He clenched his fists and cried out, "Why don't you trust me, Alicia?! Why?!"

Alicia jumped, staring at him.

"I do trust you... so much, Jay..."

"Then why don't you prove that you trust me? Don't lie to me and don't keep secrets from me! I told you everything about Yubel!"

"Jaden..."

"No, Tyler, your sister doesn't have an excuse!"

Alicia blinked, slowly parting her bangs, and revealed a long deep scar on her head.

"That's where Dr. Yang experimented on me."

Tyler pulled up her kimono sleeves and parted it, revealing scars that she had been careful to hide. Ami did the same, only her scars were just as sick as Tyler's. Unlike her sister's, which were perfectly alligned, Ami's were curved and deep slashes at random points.

"She made us dangerous..." Alicia whispered.

"She tried to steal our gift..." Tyler continued.

"But Elyria wouldn't allow it..." Ami spoke.

"We didn't tell you..."

"Because you didn't know about our powers until we needed them the most..."

"And we're sorry..."

"But we honestly had forgotten until..."

"Ami screamed those words."

Alicia trembled, "Our memories came back..."

Tyler gritted her teeth, "Along with my fears..."

Ami whimpered, "And my nightmares..."

Alicia stared deeply into Jaden's eyes as Tyler stared into Cameron's and Ami stared into Syrus'.

They spoke in unison, "I love you..."

"But I don't want you to feel the hurt that we have..."

"I never want that for you..."

"Your happiness is my happiness..."

"Can't you understand that?"

Zoe exchanged a look with Cyrah.

"We... can't heal the pain in your heart..." Zoe began quietly.

"But we can heal the scars..." Cyrah whispered.

Sheena looked out the window, "The storm let up. Let's do it after we're back to normal."

The chibis piled out and headed for the baths (after carrying their old kimonos). Once everyone was in their appropriate bath, everyone looked up at the sky, and exclaimed, "Change me back to normal!"

Fog came once again along with the startling sensation of growing rapidly. Hastily, they got redressed and met up outside of the bath.

"We're back to normal! Yippee!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Thank goodness." Anika muttered thankfully.

"Ami, Ty, Ali?" Zoe and Cyrah said quietly.

All three nodded. Alicia got on her knees and parted her hair, revealing the scar, while Zoe and Cyrah held hands above her. After a few seconds, the scar vanished. Soon, the scars on Tyler's arms and legs had disappeared as well.

"Um..." Ami leaned up and whispered something in Cyrah's ear.

"We'll heal you in private." She said calmly.

Alicia hugged them along with Tyler, "Thank you..."

"Let's get some sleep," yawned Jesse, "Being a kid again drained me…"

"Night guys!" Zoe and Lauren exclaimed together.

_With Crowler and Ms. Fontaine…_

Crowler jerked awake to find a very irritated landlady glaring at him. Cringing, Crowler sweatdropped.

"Do you mind explaining why twenty-two children were seen running around my inn creating chaos?" She demanded.

"I… honestly have no idea what's going on…"

"GET TO WORK!"

She thrusted a mop and broom into his hands.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: laughs "Sorry, I couldn't resist putting the creepy landlady in there. Poor, poor Dr. Crowler." giggles again "Now I'm heading onto four chapters of straight up North, South, East, and West Academy. Let's check out how Cyrah, Anika, Zoe, and Sheena deal with school, shall we? Please R no flames!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	9. Chapter 9

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "I am almost a senior yet I am still madly in love with the bluenette chibi named Syrus…" sweatdrop "There is something seriously wrong with me… Thanks for reading and/or reviewing last chapter. Please do so again."**

**Disclaimer: (locates printed out Disclaimer and enlarges it before placing on door for lawyers and Takehashi to see)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter IX**

**Living In My Fairy Tale**

"I am very pleased with your project, Andersen and Ghaliya. You two are very good team members." said their Duel Alchemy Professor. "A plus."

"Thank you, Professor." Cyrah said smiling.

Jesse blinked in surprise, "I got an A?"

Cyrah giggled and said, "Yes, sweetie, you got an A... an A plus!"

"I got an A plus!"

"Yes, Andersen, now please take your seat."

Jesse did as he was told and Cyrah sat down next to him. After class ended, the two headed for the cafeteria. Laughing about something, Cyrah and Jesse got their lunch, and found a table near the window, so they could look at the snow while they ate.

"Hey, Cyrah, Christmas Break's comin' up soon." Jesse reminded her, "That means Zane and Alexis' wedding."

Cyrah nodded and said, "I talked to my mom. She says that Adrian, Zoe, and you are welcome to stay with us. We would also have Axel, Sheena, Jim, and Anika, but we don't have enough room. I think Chazz is taking them in, as a matter of fact."

Jesse blinked his light green eyes, "Wait a sec... Princeton's bein' nice? Did Jay do somethin' to turn the world upside down again?"

"No, silly! Chazz is actually a really nice guy if you get to know him... though I do think he's trying to get on Ami's good side by doing this..."

"The dude already has two black eyes, Cyrah, I don't think he needs anymore pain from our little bluenette chum, Syrus." Jesse pointed out rationally.

"So very true..." She sighed, placing her head in her hand.

Cyrah's eyes caught Julian Ievan staring at her intensely from across the cafeteria. Jesse noticed and growled slightly, grabbing Cyrah's hand in a "mine" manner, and glared daggers at Julian.

"He asked me a strange question the other day..." Cyrah began, "He asked me what I saw in you, Jesse."

Jesse looked back at her, "What'd you tell him?"

Blushing faintly, Cyrah admitted, "I told him that I saw a warrior in you. That I saw someone who does anything for the people he loves and someone who made me feel like I finally belong somewhere." Sighing, Cyrah whispered, "There's a song that makes me think of us... it's called "Fiction"..."

"Oh, really? Can I hear it, Cyrah?" He asked, before adding, "You know how much I love hearin' you sing."

"Wait until we're not around so many people." Cyrah told him, finishing her lunch.

Once Jesse was done, they headed outside and into the courtyard. Jesse waited patiently for Cyrah to get over her nerves.

"Do I gotta sing to you first again?" the teal bluenette teased.

Shaking her heard, Cyrah took a deep breath, and began to sing softly. Jesse blinked and blushed faintly as her words hit him.

_I'm living with false hope, and my eyes  
Just wanna see a ray of light  
I'm gonna find it in my fairy tale_

I hear, long forgotten broken toys

_Telling me ancient tales of a boy  
I will sing of them in my fairy tale_

I was just a silent girl  
Always dreaming of a little angel  
Close to my reality  
Sing, la la la la _la la la la..._

The midnight sun hangs in the sky  
Show me your smile, my little angel  
Hear me, my fantasy  
Sing la la la la _la la la la... through the night_

_See, how my flights of imagination  
Help me discover comprehension  
I can find it in my fairy tale_

I know, only a man can dare to dream  
Nothing is really as it seems  
Keep on telling, your own fairy tale

Now wake up, my silent girl  
Take to flight, like a foolish angel  
Sing me your fantasy  
Sing, la la la la _la la la la..._

My midnight sun hangs in the sky  
The first and last wondrous invention  
Show me the horizon  
Sing, la la la la _la la la la..._

Cyrah grabbed Jesse's hands, holding them, as her eyes locked on his.__

The summer is here, we kiss and fall in love  
But we've got to go, leaving nothing here  
I wanna share the memories of long forgotten love

"Gosh, Cyrah..." He was blushing even more.

Nonetheless, she wasn't finished.

_I was just a silent girl  
Wishing for better understanding  
This is my melody  
Sing, la la la la_ _la la la la..._

My midnight sun hangs in the sky  
Help me to tell my history  
With painted scenery  
Sing, la la la la _la la la la..._

In my fairy tale  
I'm living in my fairy tale...

"I honestly am living in my fairy tale. I have been since the moment we met, Jesse." Cyrah confessed. "Ever since that first kiss..."

"I never admitted this to anyone before, Cyrah, but Alexis caught me singin' 'bout you... it was before I knew your name..." Jesse sheepishly said, "I was singin' "What's Your Name?" by that Jesse McCartney guy that Zoe and Ami likes."

Full body blushing, Cyrah felt her heart start to hammer in her chest, "R-Really? Y-You sang _Jesse McCartney_?"

He nodded, ruffling his spiky locks, "Hehe... in fact... I was plannin' on singin' to you later..."

"You were? Singing what?"

Jesse simply took a deep breath and began to sing.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are somethin' special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you've always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul... yeah, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine movin' forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance, I will never make you cry_

_C'mon, let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wantin' you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't want to waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?  
I just want to know if you feel it too_

_There is nothin' left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Oh, you're beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_You're beautiful soul..._

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_Beautiful soul..._

"Jesse..."

If Cyrah had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to the blushing she was doing now. Without warning, Cyrah threw her arms around his neck, kissing him fully on the lips. Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, tilting his head to the side, and kissing back enthusiastically.

"I... love you... so much..." She panted once they broke apart.

"Same here... Cyrah..." He replied, just as breathless.

_That Night_

"I hate homework..." Jesse hit his head into his books repeatedly. "It's official... It's an officially declared hatred!"

He fell out of his desk chair when the door was knocked on. Answering it, Jesse looked like an angel from heaven was standing outside of it, carrying a bowel of popcorn and holding out the Yugi Moto; Duelist Kingdom documentary.

"I'm here to save you." Cyrah whispered.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He cried, dropping to his knees, and hugging hers.

Sweatdropping, Cyrah made a face, "Creepy mode, Jess. Release my legs."

Jesse did as he was told. Cyrah then went and put the popcorn on his bed, stepping over the random articales of clothing, cards, and God knows what else on his floor, before making her way over to his homework and began helping him finish it.

"You are such a procrastinator, just like Jaden!" She laughed.

"At least I attempt. He looks at it and then pitches it in the garbage." grumbled the Crystal Duelist. "I lost count of how many times Ali would come in, dig it out, and force him to do it like some pyscho school teacher."

"Yeah, well, I'm at least nicer and offer you help instead of being demonic about it like Ali." Cyrah pointed out. "You misspelled that. It's "e-n", not "i-n"."

Jesse made a face and said, "I'm sorry this isn't a computer and it doesn't have grammar check. Oh, and that my spelling's horrible."

Cyrah kissed his cheek, "I love you no matter what. Bad grammar and all."

"Thanks, Cy..." He softened up and actually finished by himself.

They settled down on Jesse's bed, pillows proped up, and cuddling under the blanket, as they began to watch the documentary...

_Hours Later..._

"C-Cyrah?" Jesse yawned.

He let out a soft curse when he saw they had dozed off again. The clock read 4:08 in the morning. Jesse's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw that Cyrah was fast asleep. It wasn't the first time they had fallen asleep in the same bed. They had done so at Duel Academy as well as here. They just had gotten used to each others prescence and it had become a habit.

"_Jesse_."

He looked over to see Amethyst Cat, "What's wrong?"

Sheena, Anika, Zoe, and Cyrah all had a Crystal Beast that watched over them periodically.

"_Anika's in trouble..._"

"What?! How!?"

"_It's her father... he's back..._"

Jesse's eyes widened. Reluctantly, he shook Cyrah awake.

"J-Jesse? What's wrong?" Cyrah rubbed her eyes.

"Anika's in trouble, c'mon!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Short chappie... sorry... but cliffhanger! Hah! Please R&R!"  
**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	10. Chapter 10

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Wow. It's been so long since an update and I feel horrible. Gomen nesai (I'm sorry) my readers for neglecting to update DOF. I know I left you with a cliffhanger and I feel… completely horrible. So please accept my apology and review."**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs. Everything else belongs to someone else.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter X**

**Sisterhood**

They arrived in the middle of the night, concern and fear etched on their faces. Thanks to Adrian's brother Sid, they managed to get there quicker than it would have if they had traveled by any other means. Sheena, her sapphire eyes sharp, didn't think twice before taking off toward South Academy, her only concern Anika at the moment. Axel, Adrian, Zoe, Cyrah, and Jesse took off after her. Jim was leaning against the entrance, his face stoic, and his mouth set in a firm line.

"Follow me." He said before they could even ask.

Sheena nodded and they headed inside the dark school. Everyone was in their dorms and the corridors were deserted. Jim led the others straight to the top floor and down the hall into the Girls' section of the dormitories. He paused outside one door and knocked softly.

"Come in," Anika's voice choked out.

The door opened and they were greeted by the sight of Anika curled up on her bed, Max sitting protectively in front of her, and her father standing near the computer.

"I want you to come back with me." Anthony said. "Please, Ani, I miss you."

"It's been fifteen years. Why now?" Anika whispered. "Why come back for me when I'm already an adult?"

Anthony paused, unable to answer.

"I know why." Sheena growled, her temper flaring. "It's because he's trying to look like the good guy. He probably wants to use you for publicity because of your fame as a duelist."

The charade was over. The warmth in Anthony's eyes disappeared and he smirked.

"Congratulations, you've hit the jackpot." He sneered before abruptly snatching Anika's arm and pulling her off the bed. Cries of pain escaped the honey-blonde and a snarl of rage escaped Jim. "Now if you'll excuse me, my daughter and I need to take our leave from this wretched academy."

"Get your hands off of her!!" Sheena roared, pulling out a kunai knife.

Anthony froze, his eyes wide at the kunai in her hand, and they flickered toward the burning blue eyes of Sheena and Jim. He didn't loosen his grip though, merely tightened it, and Anika screamed in pain.

The sound made everyone snap.

"Maximus, attack!" Zoe shouted.

The Great Dance lunged, sinking his teeth into the back of Anthony's calf. He cursed loudly and released Anika, throwing her to the floor, and tried to beat Max off. Jesse and Jim tackled Anthony, Max releasing the man, and they started to punch him repeatedly. Axel, Adrian, Cyrah, and Zoe ran to Anika's side, where Max was nudging her with his nose, and whimpering softly in her ear.

Sheena gripped the kunai tighter in her hand. '_I swore on my honor as a Kagura Ninja that I would protect Anika!_' Seconds later, she threw Jesse off, and went to stab Anthony in the shoulder.

Jim snatched her wrist in a vice-like grip, his gaze firm, and she snarled like a tigress in a desperate attempt to harm the man that put so much hurt in Anika's heart.

"Don't, Sheena." Jim said firmly.

Her hand trembled and she dropped the kunai. It clattered across the floor and slid near Jesse, who was now trying to awaken Anika with the others. Sheena ground her teeth, trying to simmer down the rage boiling within her, and her desire to beat the life out of the man currently underneath her, moaning in pain from the beating Jim and Jesse had delivered to him.

"What's going on here?"

They turned and saw Jane, her blue eyes wide.

"Who is this man?"

"A trespasser, Anthony Gray, who came here to take Anika away," Adrian said, the only one relatively calm at the moment.

Jane pulled out a PDA and seconds later campus security appeared.

"Take away this man." She ordered.

"What?!" Anthony exclaimed through bloodied lips.

Jim pulled Sheena to the side, still holding her wrist, and watched as Anthony was carried away by the guards. Jane rushed forward to Anika's limp form.

"He did that to her." Jesse whispered, "I think she hit her head."

"Infirmary," Jane stated.

Carefully, Adrian and Axel picked the limp girl in their arms, and Jane led the way with Zoe, Cyrah, and Jesse trailing after. Jim and Sheena didn't move as they disappeared down the corridors.

"You can let go now…" Sheena mumbled, trying to tug her wrist free.

"No, sheila, I can't." Jim replied. "I need you calm."

Her eyes flickered to the abandoned kunai, "Why didn't you let me…?"

He growled, "Let you what? Commit murder?"

She was silent.

"Sheena, you don't understand anythin' about this, do you? Anthony Gray may be a horrible father but he's still human, as much as I dislike that thought." the dark haired Aussie continued, "If I hadn't of stopped you, then you would've become a killer, Sheena. Ninja or not, killing people is still a sin, and you would go to prison. I'm not going to sit back and watch you make mistakes that will only hurt Nika more."

Sheena's gaze locked on his face, emotions flickering in those sapphire orbs.

"Anika Eldora loves you, Sheena Kagura." Jim choked out, "You make her happy, and you're her best friend, her sister! Without the Daughters of Faith, without your sisterhood, Anika would still be the hurt broken girl we met a year ago at the docks! Can't you understand that, sheila? Without you, without Cyrah, without Zoe, she's lost and not even I can find her. Only your sisterhood can!"

Her dark lips trembled, "J-Jim…"

He released her wrist and stroked her cheek, "I love Anika more than anythin'. I'm going to propose when the time is right. But she needs you too, Sheena."

"I-I'm sorry…" Sheena groaned.

"Next time just don't let your anger control you." Jim replied, hugging her brotherly.

She nodded and held him against her.

'_Protect Anika… not kill for her… what was I flippin' thinking!'_

"Let's head to the infirmary, sheila." Jim whispered.

"Wait…" Sheena pulled away and retrieved the kunai.

Jim watched, puzzled, as she headed toward the small bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, pulled her chocolate locks up, slipped her kunai underneath, and then began to cut her hair. Jim let out a cry of alarm but was frozen in shock. Chunks of chocolate locks fell into the sink and Sheena didn't stop cutting until her hair was short and exactly like her grandmother's.

"S-Sheena…"

"From now on I'm going to be just like Shiira-obaasan. I won't fail again and I will uphold my honor as a Kagura Ninja." Sheena whispered, before taking the cut hair, and throwing it away in the wastebasket.

Jim shook off the daze and watched her replace the kunai into the pouch strapped to her thigh underneath her skirt. Smiling, Sheena took a deep breath, and slipped her arm through Jim's, leading him out the dorm.

_Infirmary_

Sunlight slipped through the blinds just as Anika came to, her head throbbing tenderly, and she was relieved to see everyone seated around her bed, with Max at the side, timidly licking her hand.

"What happened?" She croaked.

Zoe helped her sit up as Cyrah handed her a glass of water.

"Rainbow Boy and Indiana Jones beat the daylights out of that creep." Zoe replied softly, "Campus security took him away. Jane's pressing charges for trespassing and attempted kidnap."

"He's gone?" Anika's eyes widened.

Jesse nodded and whispered, "How's your head?"

She brushed her fingers across the back of it, "Throbbing a bit."

Jim leaned down to lightly kiss her hair, "You'll be fine."

Anika looked around curiously, "Where's Sheena?"

Said ninja stepped out of the corner and cleared her throat. Anika's chocolate eyes bulged and her jaw dropped.

"Cy and Zo had the same reaction." chuckled Adrian.

"Axel nearly fainted." teased Jesse.

"B-But you're hair! Your beautiful long hair!" Anika choked out. "Y-You said you'd _never_ cut it, Sheena!"

The ninja rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "I figured I needed to start using my head instead of my temper. So one way to do that is to follow my honor as a Kagura Ninja and listen to Shiira-obaasan." Sighing, Sheena walked forward and took Anika's fair hands in her tan ones, "Nika, I'm sorry. I love you, okay, and I will protect you better next time. Just like I'd do anything to protect Cyrah and Zoe."

Anika, Cyrah, and Zoe smiled slowly.

"Well, since we left the day before Christmas Break, and since we already have our luggage shipped to Mrs. Ghaliya's and Chazz's, why don't we just head on to Domino?" Adrian suggested.

"That's a great idea, Addie!" Zoe beamed.

"There's one thing I have to do first." Jim muttered, his face dusting with a blush.

They all tilted their heads in confusion, especially when Jim dug around in his pockets, and withdrew a small satin black box. Anika's eyebrows shot up, her wavy blond hair the color of honey tumbling down her back, and her cheekbones turned pink. The others darted quickly off to the side and Anika swung her legs over the side of the bed, looking at Jim in questioning. Her heart went rapid when Jim knelt down on one knee and opened the box, revealing an engagement ring.

"Anika, I promise to love and protect you forever. Will you be my blushing bride?"

Ten seconds passed and Sheena burst into giggles, "Breathe, Nika!"

She inhaled, the shock wearing away, and she bit her lower lip.

"Jim… yes… I love you so much… I want to be your bride." She confessed softly.

"AW!!" Cyrah and Zoe exclaimed, hugging each other, and bouncing in happiness.

And so another engagement had been made…

_Domino: Christmas Break_

Snow glistened magically as it fell upon Domino City. Christmas decorations covered every building, every street lamp, and carolers sang in merriment. A red SUV drove down the street, heading for a quiet neighborhood near Domino High, and passed the Kame Game Shop.

"Jaden, I swear, if you continue to side-seat drive I will kill you." Alicia growled; her eyes narrowed in concentration as she inched down the frosty roads.

Jaden sighed and glanced at the backseat. Jesse was asleep against the window, his hand entwined with Cyrah's, while she slept on Zoe's shoulder, and Adrian snuggled against the half-angel. In the very back Axel was snoring with Sheena lying across his lap and Anika's legs. Anika was asleep next to Jim, who was dozing off now and again. Max and Shirley were at South Academy, being cared for by Jane.

"Okay, okay." He gave in and let her crawl through the streets. "Hey, aren't you by yourself in the apartment, since Ami's staying with Syrus?"

The brunette nodded, "Obviously, since Ty and Cam own their own place."

Chancellor Sheppard had made sure that his wedded goddaughter had a home and an income. Cameron and Tyler lived in a small two-bedroom house near Syrus. Alicia lived in the apartment the triplets had lived in over their first summer before their second year at D.A. Now she was by herself for the holidays because Zirra and Syrian Truesdale, Syrus' and Zane's parents, invited Ami to stay with them. Zane lived in his own place, having moved out shortly after graduating.

"Hey, guys, we're here." Jaden leaned over the seat to shake Jesse, Cyrah, Zoe, and Adrian awake.

They were in front of a quaint house with a fenced in front yard and silver Christmas decorations. Excited, Jesse, Adrian, Cyrah, and Zoe quietly climbed out of the SUV, said goodbye and thanks to Alicia and Jaden, and then approached the house. All four were immediately greeted by Cyrah's mother, Cynthia.

Smiling, Alicia waved goodbye, before she headed toward the upper-class neighborhoods and towards the Princeton Estate. Jaden rolled down his window and buzzed in.

"Yeah?" Jagger, Chazz's brother, replied.

"It's Jaden and Alicia. We have Chazz's guests." Jaden replied.

"Come on up,"

The iron gates swung open and they carefully drove up the winding driveway and to the front of the large white mansion.

"Crickey…" Jim jerked awake, yawning, and gently aroused Anika, Sheena, and Axel. "Hey, wake up, we're here."

They groggily opened their eyes, still jet-lagged from the flight, and slowly climbed out and headed for the mansion.

"See you later!" Jaden called.

"Later, Jay!" Anika called back.

Alicia smiled before they drove out of the estate and back downtown.

"Ali…"

"Yeah?"

"Ali, I want you to come and spend Christmas with me." Jaden mumbled.

She froze, still driving, and her lips firmly together.

"Please, Ali, please…" Jaden began to beg, "I want you to spend it with me, not alone in that small apartment." He watched the indecision flash across her face, "Alicia, please, Mom and Dad want to see you anyway. They keep begging and… please…"

Instead of driving to Jaden's house, she parked in front of a small apartment complex. Jaden grinned wildly and followed her out of the SUV and up the stairs. Alicia opened the door wordlessly and headed straight for her bedroom.

Jaden followed, "Thank you, Ali."

"I'm going to regret this…" Alicia grumbled as she pulled out a suitcase and headed for her closet.

Chuckling, Jaden's chocolate eyes watched her adoringly as she began to pull down black and red shirts and jeans from her closet. She dropped them carelessly into the suitcase and opened her dresser, giving Jaden a full-view of her undergarments, and he felt his face turn bright red before averting his gaze. He hastily plopped down on her bed and started to fold her clothes neatly in the suitcase. Alicia ground her teeth abruptly.

"Ty's been in my closet again." She growled, before tossing a sinfully short skirt over her shoulder, and it landed on the bed next to Jaden's hand.

He stared at it for a full ten seconds trying to fight the image of Alicia wearing that skirt out of his mind.

Now this was too much.

He groaned in agony and Alicia turned around, her lips forming the word "oops", and she blushed.

"Um…"

Jaden put his face in his hands and simply said, "Please hurry."

Hastily snatching the skirt, she tossed it in the corner of the room, out of sight, before she grabbed some random undergarments, stuffed them underneath her other clothes in the suitcase, and then rushed to grab her toiletries bag from the bathroom. Jaden took this opportunity to look around her room without being tempted and/or embarrassed.

"She sure does love soccer." He smiled.

There were posters of soccer teams and a large portrait of the Celtic God of Fate on her red walls. Her bed was black quilted with the zodiac on it and she had a computer system in the corner. Three bookshelves of books met Jaden's gaze and he noticed a line of photographs on her dresser. What shocked him was that almost all of them were of him and their friends together. One particular picture caught his eyes and he stood up. Picking it up, he gazed down at the faces of Zakar and Yume Kimana, Alicia's, Tyler's, and Ami's passed parents. Ami and Tyler took after their father with the raven hair and Alicia took after Yume with the brown hair.

"I miss them everyday." Alicia whispered behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and propping her chin on his shoulder. "I was closer to Dad though, since he understood the pain I went through with my powers."

Jaden noticed another picture, "Is that Sasha and Danger?" He pointed at a picture of the two standing with Zakar and the triplets when they were younger.

"Yeah. Here's another picture of them. It was taken last year." Alicia pointed at another one.

Jaden froze; his eyes wide.

"Ali…"

"What's wrong, Jay?"

"H-How come they haven't _aged_?"

Alicia bit her lower lip slowly, "Because they're not exactly… human…"

"WHAT?!"

"Sasha and Dangerouse Lynxanian are shape-shifters. They don't age physically."

"Just how old are they?!"

"Let's see… Sasha's about 456 now and I think Danger's 398."

Jaden's mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

"They're the Kimana Family's protectors." Alicia continued softly, "We're the royal family of Elyria."

"Elyria…?" Jaden repeated.

Alicia looked uncomfortable, "My birthplace… Jaden… I'm a princess."

Jaden stood there, frozen for at least a minute, before it suddenly clicked.

"I'm the Prince of the Duel Spirit's World." He said slowly, "And you're the Princess of Elyria…?"

"Yes…"

"What happened to Elyria? Why are you here, in Domino, with me?"

"Elyria was destroyed shortly after I turned four."

"Destroyed by whom?"

Alicia was silent.

"Ali…?"

"It was destroyed by me."

She waited for him to flinch away, to call her a monster, to break off the engagement, for anything.

Jaden simply touched her cheek, "You were young and unstable."

How could he say that?

"Jaden, what is wrong with you?! I destroyed my own kingdom in one fit of rage!!"

"Why were you angry?"

"Because my grandparents had been murdered…"

"Everyone feels anger. What you did wasn't something that you meant to do. Now you're controlled, Alicia, and you won't ever hurt anyone like that again. I know you won't." Jaden kissed her for a few moments, showing her he still loved her. "Alicia, you are going to be my wife, and you are going to be the mother of our child."

"What if she turns out like me? What if she causes destruction?" Alicia whimpered in fear, tears burning her emerald orbs.

Jaden shook his head, "She can't do that because you don't cause destruction. You cause peace."

Alicia dared to ask, "Y-You… you still love me?"

"I've always loved you." Jaden whispered fiercely, before he kissed her blind.

After a little bit, the two broke apart, and Alicia finished packing before they locked up the apartment and headed for the SUV.

"Let's go return this to Adin." Alicia sighed, looking at Jaden's mother's car.

"Mom will be glad to have it back." Jaden laughed.

They set off for Jaden's home.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Yay, I'm done!" suddenly clutches throbbing mouth, "Ow, it hurts! Just so you know, I should be sleeping and doped up on pain meds since I had my wisdom teeth cut out yesterday. It hurts!" wince "But I get to eat pudding for meals. That's fun. LOL. Please Read and Review. Wedding chappie real soon, promise! But first some Christmas fun!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	11. Chapter 11

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Inspiration has cometh to me and I iz very happy though still in pain from my wisdom teeth surgery. Your reviews made me feel better though. Thanks guys."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX, the characters, academies, or OCs other than my own. Please R no flames please.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XI**

**Oh Holy Night**

"Mmm-mm, now that is the best home cookin' I have ever had." Jesse sighed happily, rubbing his full stomach, and smiling at his future mother-in-law.

Cynthia smiled with light purple eyes, "You flatter me, Jesse."

Adrian dabbed his mouth, "He's right though, Mrs. Ghaliya. You're a great cook."

Cyrah and Zoe giggled as they washed the dishes. Cynthia walked gracefully around the kitchen, making the others wonder how Cyrah was such a klutz, and they smiled softly at one another. Once the dishes were done, they headed into the living room.

"Time to decorate the tree, right, Mommy?" Cyrah asked her heterochromatic eyes hopeful.

Cynthia nodded, "Have at it kids."

Laughing, the girls sorted through boxes of ornaments, teasingly throwing tinsel in Adrian's purple hair, or hanging ornaments on the back of Jesse's pants. They decorated the tree with silver tinsel and glittery snow-flake decorated bulbs.

"Upsie, daisy!" Jesse laughed, grabbing Cyrah firmly around the waist, and lifting her up so she could place the Silver Star on the top of the tree.

"Thank you!" Giggling, Cyrah placed a kiss on his lips, before she looked at her mom. "Mommy, let's bake some snacks for the boys and watch the Christmas specials on T.V!"

"Good idea, Cyrah." Cynthia smiled, "We can after we visit the cemetery, okay?"

Cyrah paused, glancing at Zoe, Adrian, and Jesse. "I want them to meet Daddy. It's a good idea."

They bundled in winter coats, scarves, gloves, and snowboots. They left the house, hand-in-hand, and followed the moon elf down the snow-covered sidewalk and to the Domino Cemetery. Gently, Cynthia pushed open the iron gates, and carefully walked up the path, the adolescent duelists behind her.

"Here we are," Cynthia said, her voice choked with tears, as they came to a gravestone with Elvish written across the top and English across the bottom underneath Cyrah's father's name.

**Sei Artemis Ghaliya**

**July 5th – December 27th**

**A Loving Father, Husband, and Person**

**May You Be At Rest**

**-May it be an evening star shines down upon you-**

"Hi, Daddy," Cyrah whispered, her eyes swimming with tears. "I miss you. I b-brought my f-friends."

"Hi, Sei," Zoe said quietly, "It's me, Zoe Izumiya, the one Sabael sacrificed himself for. I hope that you're doing well in Heaven. Say hi to my grandparents, will you? I'll keep an eye out for Cynthia and Cyrah, 'kay? Just call me… their guardian angel…" She broke off and began to cry into Adrian's chest.

He rubbed her arm and held her as he spoke, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ghaliya. My name is Adrian Gecko. Your wife is very kind for letting us stay with her for the holidays. I hope you're having a wonderful Christmas up there in Heaven. And don't worry; I'm helping Zoe keep an eye out for them too."

Cynthia wrapped her arms around Cyrah and they held each other as they cried. Jesse cleared his throat, but instead of looking at the grave, he looked up at the snow falling from the sky.

"Mr. Ghaliya… Dad… I love Cyrah so much and I wish that I could've met you… I really do… I just want to know if I have your blessing…" Jesse trailed off, his light green eyes watching the sky.

Silence fell between the group as they watched Jesse.

Suddenly, a smile fell on his lips, and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Dad…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Zirra and I made some cocoa!" Ami laughed happily, entering the den, where Syrus and his father were having a chess match.

Syrian Truesdale looked like his eldest son with his short teal hair, only it was streaked with gray, and he had the same silver eyes as Syrus along with glasses. Zirra was Syrus' height and had beautiful light blue locks that shined and cascaded down her back. Her own eyes were turquoise and very gentle.

"Thanks, Mi-Mi…" Syrus said as she sat down next to him on the carpeted floor next to the fireplace. He turned to kiss her for a second before turning back to the game, deep in concentration. "Alright, I'll move here." He picked up his knight and moved it. "Check."

Syrian moved his king over and smiled. "Not anymore, Sy."

Zirra laughed as she sat down on the couch after placing the tray of cocoa and gingerbread men on the coffee table. She took her own mug and sipped it before her eyes traveled to the Christmas special on the television.

"I miss my baby boy…" Zirra sighed, "I don't see why he insisted on staying at his apartment instead of coming here with Alexis!"

"Let him do what he wants, Honey." Syrian replied simply, "Zane's an adult and he's probably got pre-wedding jitters." He paused and grinned, "Hah! Check!"

Syrus made a face as he looked at the evil bishop threatening his king, "Zane and jitters? That doesn't add up right in my head."

Ami nodded in agreement as she reached for her own mug and a cookie.

"Where's Alexis anyway?" She asked after chewing and swallowing.

"Since Atticus and her parents are touring Ireland with Tyler's pen pal, Kiara, Alexis is staying with Tyler and Cameron." Syrus explained, "Hah! Checkmate, Dad!"

Syrian made a face like Syrus had earlier, "Geez, Sy, take it easy on me. I'm old." He joked.

"You're not _that_ old," Syrus replied, rolling his eyes.

Zirra laughed before sneaking up behind Syrus, wrapped her arms around his stomach, and dragged him across the floor and onto the couch. Syrus whined in protest as his mother huggled him.

"Mom, cut it out! Ami's here!"

"But you're my baby!" Zirra whined in reply, "And I hardly see you since you go to D.A! Let your mommy hold you for a bit like I used to!"

Syrus reached out to Syrian and Ami, "Help!"

Syrian had a single response to that.

"Let your Mom have her fun, Syrus."

"I'm going to go call Chazz and see how things are over there."

Syrus' eyes darkened at the sound of Chazz's name, "Why would you call that creep?"

Ami glared slightly at him, "He is not a creep, and he's still my best friend, even if he does get a bit out of hand at times." She replied, her cheeks flaming.

"I don't see why you can't realize how much of a creep he really is…" Syrus grumbled as Ami walked out of the den and up the stairs to use the phone.

_Princeton Estate…_

"Hello?" Chazz answered his cell phone, disliking the number that read "Truesdale Home" on the screen.

"Chazz? Hey, it's Mi-Mi." Ami replied, her sweet voice like bells. "How are Anika, Jim, Sheena, and Axel?"

"They're great!" Chazz replied, actually smiling. "Mom and Dad are bonding."

"I kinda figured. Morgan and Logan are really sweet people. Makes me wonder how they spawned Jagger and Slade though."

Chazz noticed that she hadn't put him in the "non-sweet" category with his brothers and it made his heart pound slightly faster.

"Yeah, I do too."

Ami paused and whispered, "Are you coming to the wedding?"

Chazz fell silent, "Is Truesdale and Zane going to beat me to a pulp?"

"Not if you behave."

"I'll think about it…"

"Please, Chazz, I want to see you!"

He flinched at the hope in her voice.

"Mindy's going to be there. She didn't take our break-up too well."

"You're on-again/off-again relationship will work out… eventually."

"I don't want it to, Mi-Mi, I don't love Mindy…"

'_Don't make me say it, Ami, please…_'

"Of course you do."

Chazz groaned, "Ami, I love _you_ not her!"

She fell silent, "Chazz…"

The warning tone in her voice…

It stung.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, "Merry Christmas, Ami."

"Merry Christmas, Chazz." Ami replied, "See you at the wedding! Bye!"

"B-Bye…"

He hung up and replaced his phone back in his pocket, heading into the family room, and seeing Anika and Sheena helping his mother Morgan pass the lights to Logan, Axel, Jim, Jagger, and Slade, who were stringing them around the tree.

"Hiya, sweetheart." Morgan said in greeting to her youngest son, her jet-black hair shining in the lights, and her black eyes concentrating as she handed Anika the lights.

His father's cobalt blue eyes eyed Chazz in worry, "You alright, Son? You're face is red. Who was on the phone?"

Sheena and Axel glared at him slightly.

"Ami."

Why should he have to lie?

"Such a sweet girl. Why'd she call?" Morgan asked.

"She wanted to know if I was going to Zane and Alexis' wedding on Christmas Eve."

"You should. You've known Alexis and Zane for years."

"I said I'd think about it."

Anika sighed, "Chazz, you're going. Ami'd drag you're butt there anyway even if you said no."

Sheena nodded, "It's true. You're her best friend."

"That sheila is very determined to see everyone there…" Jim added.

Axel nodded, "Ami doesn't give in too easily either. She fights as hard as Tyler and Alicia. I remember first meeting her… she nearly killed me." He laughed lightly.

Sheena snorted, "Yeah so did I, Nobody."

Sweatdropping, the golden eyed boy sighed, "Sheena…"

"You're going," Morgan said firmly. "And that's final."

"B-But M-Mom!" Chazz protested.

Logan intervened, "Listen to your mother, Chazz."

Grumbling, Chazz turned on his heel, and headed for his bedroom.

_Tyler and Cameron's…_

"Hope you like it," Tyler said, "It's going to be the nursery if I ever have children."

Alexis looked around the light purple room and smiled, "It's cute."

Cameron looked sheepish, "Sorry about the cat border. Tyler just insisted that we have it for when we have kids."

"Do you want kids?" Alexis asked, sitting her suitcase down on the bed.

"Yes," Tyler replied immediately.

"Definitely," Cameron said, smiling at his wife.

Alexis smiled and replied, "What would you name them?"

Tyler answered immediately, "A girl, Antaria Ceridwen."

"And if a boy, Adrian Cyrus."

Alexis blinked, "You'd name him after Gecko and Sy?"

"Yeah, but Cyrus with a "C". I love the name Adrian… plus Ty and I came up with cute nicknames for 'em too. Ani and Adi."

Alexis laughed, "That's cute."

Tyler grinned, "Anyways, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"I'm kinda worried about leaving Al all alone at the apartment…" Cameron then murmured, glancing out the window, and down the frosty street.

"Don't be. Knowing Jay he kidnapped her and she's being tortured to death by Adin and Jared."

Both dark blondes laughed at the idea.

_Yuki Home…_

"A-Adin… a-air… v-vital!" Alicia wheezed, turning blue, as Jaden's eccentric mother continued to cut off her air supply with a bear hug.

"Ali you came!" Adin sang in her cheery tone of voice.

Jaden sweatdropped, "Mom, Mom! Alicia needs air _now_!"

Adin released her future daughter-in-law, "Sorry, Ali."

She was a beautiful woman, with pale brown eyes filled with a child-like innocence, and hip-length dark brown hair like Jaden's. She didn't look her age and appeared to be in her early twenties.

"Thanks for letting us borrow the car, Mom." Jaden then said slowly, handing over the keys, and he bent down to pick up Alicia's suitcase, "Where's Dad?"

"Watching Christmas cartoons, where else?" Adin laughed.

They walked down the front hall and entered the living room, which had a white tree with red garland and lights blinking happily in the corner in front of the window, and presents all wrapped with red wrapping paper. Perched on a white couch watching the television showing "Frosty the Snowman" was Jared, Jaden's father. He also didn't appear his age, only looking to be twenty-six, but he was as every bit as handsome as his son.

"Jared, sweetie, Ali's here," Adin cooed. "Jay convinced her to stay for Christmas."

Jared looked at his wife, son, and then at Alicia with the same chocolate brown orbs that belonged to Jaden. He grinned a perfect smile, his raven hair falling around his face like curtains, and he held his arms out for a hug.

"Huggles, Alley-Cat!" He exclaimed at once.

Alicia sighed, knowing she would have to give in sooner or later, and walked over to allow Jared to huggle her to death just like Adin had.

"I'm so glad Jay convinced you to come." He sighed, rubbing her back, before releasing her. "Wanna watch Frosty with me?"

Alicia laughed, "Thanks for the invite, but I better unpack now, or I might slip away in the middle of the night." She teased.

'_Wrong thing to say, Ali…_' Jaden thought.

"I'm kidding!" Alicia said once reading the worried expressions on Jaden's parents' faces. "Jaden, please show me to my room."

Jaden nodded and led her back to the hall and up the stairs to the second landing. He turned and pulled her into a familiar room.

"I'm sleeping… in your room?" She blinked.

"Yeah. Where else?" He said simply.

Alicia sweatdropped, "Good point."

Jaden cleared off the top bunk of his old bunk bed, "I need to move out into your place…"

'_Obviously, since we're getting married, you goofball._' Alicia rolled her eyes before she put her stuff beside the bed. "So what's on the agenda?" She sighed.

"Mom will give us some privacy… well, she'll be spying every so often, but it's better than nothing." Jaden said, "Let's hang out with Dad for a bit though. He really loves those Christmas cartoons."

"Who doesn't?" Alicia teased.

Jaden fluffed the pillows and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about all the Duel Monsters décor. I really love to duel… so…" He blushed and Alicia kissed him quickly.

"It's cute." She said.

"Thanks, Ali." He was still blushing though.

Alicia shrugged off her jacket, tossing it on the Kuriboh bedspread, and followed Jaden back down the stairs and into the living room, where Jared was intently watching Frosty and singing along softly. Adin was adding more presents under the tree that Alicia recognized immediately.

"How long were we up there?" She demanded.

"About five minutes…" Jaden said slowly.

"How the heck did you get into my house and get my presents within five minutes?" Alicia turned on Adin, who blinked innocently.

"I drove there and used the spare key."

"WHAT SPARE KEY?!"

"The one Tyler gave to me…"

Alicia growled, feeling the murderous impulse that was directed to her sister.

"Mom… key, now." Jaden held out his hand.

Adin pouted, "Fine…" She dug it out of her pocket and dropped it in his hand.

Jared laughed along with the television, "I love this guy!"

Alicia anime-collapsed.

_Zane's Apartment…_

"Thanks again, Zane." Aster said, shaking the snow out of his hair.

"No prob, Aster." Zane smiled at them, "Since my best man decided to skip out on the wedding, I needed my back-up. At least he can't throw the bachelor party he wanted now."

Aster and Neomi laughed.

Zane led them to the guest bedroom and showed them everything. He then left the couple to settle in before he took his place on his couch and went back to reading his book. He glanced at his cell phone, seeing he had three new voicemails from his mother, and smirked.

'_Let Syrus deal with Mom. He deserves some Motherly Love right now._'

"Zane?"

He glanced up at Neomi, surprised to see her by herself, and saw she had a hand on her rounded stomach. She was developing beautifully with Aster's children.

"What's wrong? The twins giving you problems?" Zane raised an eyebrow.

Neomi shook her head, "They like you…"

He blinked.

'_This is a first…_'

"They do?"

Neomi sat down and nodded, "Very much…"

Aster walked into the room, "Neomi swears they talk to her."

"They do! That's how I knew they were twins and what gender they were before the doctors told me!"

Zane laughed; an unfamiliar sound to the married couple.

"What are their names?" He asked curiously.

Neomi rubbed her stomach, humming softly, and her dark forest green eyes filled with love.

"Naomi Akemi and Hunter Alec," Aster sighed, "Neomi insisted that their middle names begin with an "A" after me."

"Because they have a wonderful daddy, yes they do." She cooed to her stomach.

Zane watched them and smiled; another unfamiliar gesture to them. He could see Alexis in the future, rounded with his child, and doing the same thing Neomi was now.

"Hey, Zane, there's something I wanted to ask you… something we both wanted to…" Aster began quietly, his ice blue eyes looking at his once rival.

"What is it, Aster?" Zane asked.

Neomi and Aster took each others hands before looking at Zane, "Zane… we want you to be Naomi and Hunter's godfather."

The words stunned Zane for a moment or two.

"Alexis says she'll do it only if you do. We asked her too." Neomi whispered, "We want you to be the godparents of our babies… will you… please?"

Zane gently reached out, placing his palm gently on Neomi's stomach, and nodded.

"I'm flattered… of course I'll be their godfather."

"Thank you so much, Zane!" Aster exclaimed.

Zane closed his eyes, excitement for his wedding overwhelming him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Aw, such a cute chappie. I love it. Please R no flames."**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. Chapter 12

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Wedding chappie!" sniff-sniff "Yay!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX, the characters, academies, or OCs other than my own. Please R no flames please. Royalshipping fans chappie!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XII**

**Christmas Matrimony**

Snow glistened outside of the Church's stain glass windows, the hushed whispers among family and friends waiting for the union of Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale to occur. Alexis' maid of honor was Tyler, and her four bridesmaids were Alicia, Ami, Jasmine, and Mindy. Zane's best man, which should've been Atticus, was surprisingly Aster.

"I'm so happy…" sniffed Zoe, dabbing her eyes.

"Zo, the wedding hasn't even happened yet." Adrian pointed out.

Zoe just burst into tears of joy, "I know but I just love weddings!!"

Sheena gave Adrian a look, "Run while you still can!" She hissed.

Zoe glared murderously at her, "What was that?"

"Nothin'," Sheena smirked, before turning back to Anika and Axel.

Anika gave a sheepish laugh before turning to talk to Jim. Syrus was seated with Jaden, Adin, Jared, Zirra, and Syrian. Adin and Zirra were already teary-eyed, tissues at hand, and Syrian was discussing with Jared about how he was going to be in his shoes soon when it came to Jaden. Chazz was seated toward the back with Morgan, Logan, Jagger, and Slade. Cyrah and Jesse were currently prepping Zane, Neomi seated with Cynthia and getting to know her. Blair had arrived with Marcel and his father. They took their seats next to Lauren and Tyranno.

"It's about to start…" Jesse whispered to Cynthia, returning with Cyrah, and they took their seats behind Anika and Jim.

Zane appeared at his spot before the pastor, looking calm and collected.

"That idiot… he's scared silly." Syrus chuckled softly.

"Shhh!" Zirra hissed, "My eldest baby's about to get married!"

Syrus and Jaden sweatdropped as their mothers began to cry. Adin even went to the means of huggling Jaden, making hissed exclamations of "Ali's gonna have to pry you away from my arms!" and the whatnot. The music started, and all eyes went to the double doors in the back.

"She's beautiful…" Zoe gasped with Cyrah.

Alexis appeared, her elegant white spaghetti-strapped wedding dress falling to her ankles, her veil shielding her face, and her father Ronan Rhodes, an elder version of his son, walked her down the aisle. Everyone held their breath as Ronan went to stand in his place, teary-eyed himself, and Zane gazed lovingly at Alexis.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

The ceremony went by like tradition. Zane and Alexis said their vows, the rings were exchanged, and the pastor smiled. All of the women were crying, even Syrus, Jesse, and Tyranno tearing up some, when it came to the end.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"

Zane lifted the veil, Alexis gazing up at him from below her lashes, her hazel orbs reflecting in the candle light. Slowly, Zane kissed her tenderly on the lips for a moment, before pulling back, just tenderly stroking her cheek. The mothers lost it by this point, sobbing hysterically, and tackling their own children.

"SHE'LL HAVE TO PRY YOU AWAY FROM ME, JADEY! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO!"

"NOT YOU TOO, MOM!!"

"LEMME GO! TACKLE ZANE! HE'S THE ONE WHO WAS JUST MARRIED, MOM!"

"Let your mother do her thing, Syrus."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING, DAD!'

"Party time!" Sheena shouted.

The after-wedding reception happened. Zane and Alexis cut the cake, pictures being taken galore, friends tackling other friends in hugs, tears, kisses, and other forms of affection. Cam boldly walked up to Alexis and kissed her on the lips, resulting in Zane to throw him across the room, and into the wall. Syrus glomped Alexis, and because of his short stature, his face was pressed into her bosom. Zane couldn't do anything about that though…

"Wedding song time!" Tyler shouted, "And the Hex Girls are here to play!"

Suddenly, Tyler, Ami, and Lauren were in their Hex Girls' cosplay, instruments ready. Soon, the song Ultimate was being played, Tyler singing into her microphone.

_You're the kinda friend who always bends when I'm broken. Like remember when you took my heart and put it back together again…_

Everyone broke out dancing, laughing, and goofing off. Jaden actually started dancing with Adin and Alicia together.

'_Cause I've been waiting all my life, for someone just like you. You're it. You're the ultimate you._

"This has got to be the most beautiful wedding I've ever been to." Zirra sobbed.

"Honey, we still have Sy and Ami's wedding…"

Zirra burst out with new ideas instantly.

"This place is… crazy." Jesse chuckled.

"I'd like a dance with the sheila, if you wouldn't mind, Jess." Jim smirked, tilting his hat.

Cyrah blushed prettily as Jesse handed her over to the Aussie. Jesse then cut in on Adrian and Zoe, which made Adrian pout, at least until Sheena swept him off his feet (literally) and into a dance. Anika was dancing with Axel, since he was having another dispute with Sheena. Aster growled at anyone who dared try to dance with Neomi, two of those beings happening to be Chazz's brothers. Tyranno and Lauren were dancing like the crazy Dino Teens that they were, pulling Cam into the dance as well, since he was partner-less, mainly since his girlfriend was singing. Ami had escaped from playing and was dancing with Syrus.

"I believe it's my turn," Chazz smirked, cutting in, and stealing Ami away.

Ami blinked a few times, especially as she noticed the sudden height increase of her partner, before she smiled brightly.

"You came!" She hissed excitedly.

"I was dragged against my will," Chazz grumbled.

Ami blinked, "Jagger and Slade?"

"Add Axel and Jim. Mom hired them."

"Ah… Morgan likes to do things like that," Ami laughed softly. "So, did you enjoy the wedding?"

Chazz shrugged slightly, "Meh. Not really a wedding-going person."

"Over and Over" by Three Days Grace had started to play, Tyler singing along with the lyrics.

Ami pouted slightly, pushing out her bottom lip cutely, "You can't say that! You've only gone to one wedding before, and that was your cousin's!"

Chazz closed his eyes as the song continued to play. They swept across the dance floor, Ami's yellow dress brushing against it gently.

_I feel it everyday, it's all the same. It brings me down, but I'm the one to blame. I've tried everything to get away. So here I go again, chasing you down again. Why do I do this? Over and over, over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, over and over, I try not to._

"I wish that we could hang out more… but Sy doesn't like it." Ami sighed.

"He has a right too not like it." Chazz whispered.

_It feels like everyday stays the same. It's dragging me down and I can't pull away. So here I go again, chasing you down again. Why do I do this? _

"Well, if you'd get that crazy idea that you love me outta your head, he wouldn't be so jealous, now would he?" Ami replied, touching the tip of his nose.

_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, over and over, I try not to. Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over, you don't even try._ _So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head, I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead. I know what's best for me but I want you instead. I'll keep on wasting all my time. _

"It's not crazy, it's reality." Chazz growled, twirling her.

_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, over and over I try not to. Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over, you don't even try to…_

Chazz caught Ami, her arms landing around his neck, his wrapped around her waist, and their noses almost touching.

Black stared into blue.

Ami blushed and tried freeing herself, "Chazz let me go."

Syrus had noticed, was pushing his way through the crowd toward them.

"Mi-Mi, why won't you accept that I love you and you love me too?"

"Let me go!" Ami whispered, "Please, I don't want a fight!"

Chazz clenched his eyes shut, "Fine,"

He released Ami, turning away, and heading for the door.

"Don't bother me at school."

"C-Chazz!?"

Syrus reached her, gently grabbing her shoulder, "Let him go."

Ami looked back at Syrus and then back at Chazz's retreating figure, "B-But-"

"Hey, what's keeping you guys?" Lauren called.

"Where'd Chazz go?" Logan then asked.

Syrus ground his teeth, "He left…"

Morgan sighed and whispered, "Oh no…"

"We'll go and get him, Mom." Jagger volunteered along with Slade.

"Thanks, text us when you do." Logan said gratefully.

Ami turned back to Syrus, "Sy, what am I going to do?"

Syrus sighed and whispered, "Please just take my advice and stay away from him, Mi-Mi…"

"B-But…"

"It'll be better for everyone…"

Ami looked down at her shoes and fought back a sob, "O-Okay…" She choked out, clenching her teary eyes shut. Tyler took a break from singing. Zirra volunteered to sing the song for Alexis and her father's dance.

"You look beautiful, baby…" Ronan whispered in his daughter's ear.

"Thanks, Daddy…" Alexis whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Ronan closed his eyes, "I wish your mother and brother could've been here…"

Alexis smiled at him, "I'm just grateful you're here, Daddy…"

Ronan smiled at her, "I know, baby. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy…"

_Bouquet Tossing_

"It's kind of bad when the only eligible girls are Zoe, Sheena, Blair, and Mindy." Tyler laughed.

The other girls looked sheepish, "We-ll… I guess that just means Axel, Adrian, Marcel, and Chazz have to step up." Bastion chuckled, as Jasmine hugged his arm.

Alexis closed her eyes and tossed the bouquet over her head. Mindy and Blair scrambled to get it, Sheena rolling her eyes, while Zoe giggled.

It came flying down and then…

Sheena and Zoe both blinked as they both caught it.

"HUH?!"

Collapse.

"Weird… really weird…" was all Alicia would say, twitching.

"So, what? Axel and Adrian are both the next to get married? What are they gonna do? Go to Vegas?" Lauren blinked.

Tyler face-palmed, "Laur, that's in America. We're in Japan."

Lauren paused, "… Right."

"What's got Ami so bummed?" Jaden asked, jabbing a thumb in her direction.

"Chazz," everyone else said at once.

Jaden sweatdropped, "Ah… shoulda known."

Jesse made a face, "It's kinda obvious, Jay."

"I'm bored. Let's dance again, Addie!" Zoe exclaimed, grabbing the Gecko, and dragging him back to the dance floor, where the parents were dancing.

"I woe the day that seeing Mom and Dad dance doesn't creep me out…" Zane muttered to Syrus.

"Same here, Bro," Syrus sweatdropped in agreement.

Mindy made a face, "Just what are they listening to?"

Tyler, Cam, and Alicia were jamming to it, "Fleetwood Mac!"

"Oldies freaks…" Mindy and Jasmine grumbled, twitching, and covering their ears.

"Jay, let's dance!" Alicia exclaimed, snatching his arm.

Cam turned to Tyler, "Us too!"

The twirled onto the floor just as "Say You Love Me" started.

_Have mercy, baby, on a girl like me. You know I'm fallin', fallin', fallin' at your feet. I'm tinglin' right from my head to my toes. So help me, help me, help me make the feelin' go. 'Cause when the lovin' starts, and the lights go down, and there's not another livin' soul around you woo me until the sun comes up, and you say that you love me…_

"This song kicks arse!" Alicia exclaimed, as Jaden and her danced next to Jared and Adin.

_Pity, baby, just when I thought it was over, and now you've got me runnin', runnin', runnin' for cover. I'm beggin' you while fallin' to my knees, oh, and if you use me again it'll be the end of me. 'Cause when the lovin' starts, and the lights go down, and there's not another livin' soul around you woo me until the sun comes up, and you say that you love me…_

Syrian dipped his wife, causing Zirra to giggle, and for Syrus and Zane to twitch.

_Don't wanna talk about it, don't wanna think about it, don't wanna think about it anymore…_

"Oh, what the heck! Come on, Ty!" Lauren dragged Tyranno out there as well.

"Mom, wanna dance?" Jesse asked Cynthia, who blushed.

"Oh my, really Jesse?"

Jesse grinned and said, "'Course!"

Cynthia glanced at Cyrah, who went "go ahead, Mommy!" before taking her almost son-in-law's hand.

_I say, baby, baby, hope you're gonna stay away, 'cause I'm gettin' weaker, weaker everyday. I guess I'm not as strong as I used to be, oh, and if you use me again it'll be the end of me. 'Cause when the lovin' starts, and the lights go down, and there's not another livin' soul around you woo me until the sun comes up, and you say that you love me. 'Cause when the lovin' starts, and the lights go down, and there's not another livin' soul around you woo me until the sun comes up, and you say that you love me…_

"Move those hips!" Alexis teased Morgan, who blushed.

_Say that you love me, say that you love me. Fallin', fallin, fallin'. Fallin', fallin, fallin'. Yeah, fallin', fallin, fallin'. Fallin', fallin, fallin'…_

"Oh, I haven't danced like that in such a long time…" Zirra giggled.

"Thank God…" Zane couldn't help but mutter.

And thus he got the motherly glare upon him.

Syrus snickered as Zane paled and stepped far away, "Wimp,"

"I'm exhausted…" Adin admitted, "You kids sure are lively."

"Coming from the woman who acts like one of us everyday of your life…" Jaden sweatdropped, "What happened to energizer bunny impersonator Mom?"

Adin rubbed the back of her neck, "I didn't have my Monster energy drink today."

Jaden made a face, "Figures. I need to dispose of those energy drinks of yours."

"Touch them and you die, Jaden."

"Yipes!"

Jaden ducked behind Alicia, "Like hell I can protect you from her," She hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Do something, quick!" Jaden squeaked.

"Just don't touch her energy drinks!"

"Fine, I won't!!"

Jared chuckled, "I love you two."

"So when does your flight leave?" Jasmine was saying to Alexis.

"We'll be leaving tonight, right after the wedding."

"Wow, honeymooning in Greece! Lucky!" Mindy exclaimed, envious.

Alexis laughed and said, "Thank Aster. He's the one lending us his vacation home there."

Zane smiled at him, "I owe you big time."

"Hand over the Cyber Dragon cards and we'll call it even," Aster grinned back.

"No way in hell," Zane said, smiling still.

Aster playfully snapped his fingers, "Damn! Worth a try though."

Zane rolled his eyes, "You suck at life, Phoenix."

"That's not very nice," Aster pouted.

"It's true," Zane snickered.

"Out of character… it's creepy…" Syrus whimpered, hiding behind Tyler.

Tyler glared down at him, "Mind moving out from behind me, Chibi? Don't you dare start getting ideas about coming home with me either."

Syrus looked appalled, "I wasn't!"

"Uh-huh, sure you weren't…"

"You need to leave if you want to catch your flight," Neomi said.

"Oh, she's right." Alexis turned to her father, "Ready, Daddy?"

Ronan nodded, "Only if Syrian and Zirra are."

"Syrus, be careful driving my car, or you're dead, understand?" Syrian said, handing over the cars.

Syrus saluted him, "Yes sir!"

"Sy's driving? HIT THE DECK!" Cam shouted, diving for cover.

Tyranno chuckled, "Half-Pint, don't wreck."

Syrus glared at him, "You don't like my driving then stay off the sidewalk, Hassleberry."

Several people inched away from the bluenette after those words.

"Merry Christmas. Have fun on your honeymoon." Anika and Sheena said together to the newly weds.

"Buh-bye!" Zoe and Cyrah exclaimed.

Alexis was huggled by all of her friends, including Jaden, who slipped her an emergency contact number just in case (haha). She sweatdropped at it before turning to Zane, who smiled lovingly at her.

"Sayonara!" She laughed to them. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Jaden shouted, leaping onto a table, "Now somebody duel me already!"

"LATER, JADEN!!" They all shouted in reply.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "… Don't kill me!" ducks under table "Gomen nesai for the REALLY LATE UPDATE but I've been so brain dead! Please forgive me! Anyways, review, and await the next chappie!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	13. Chapter 13

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Hope you guys liked the last chappie. Again, sorry about the delay. Good news is that I'm now focusing my brain on this so I can hopefully get it finished. I plan on ending this one with twenty chapters. Anyways, please read, review, and enjoy!"**

**Disclaimer: YGO GX does not belong to me, it belongs to Takahashi. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XIII**

**Over and Over**

It was the same everyday. No matter how much he tried not to, no matter how much agony and sorrow it caused him, Chazz felt himself falling over and over again Syrus' fiancée.

He knew he lost his chance the moment Ami and Syrus became engaged to be married.

He knew it was futile and hopeless; knew that all he was doing was wasting his time…

Fighting for someone he loved unconditionally.

What hurt even worse was that Ami loved him too, she just didn't realize it.

Groaning, Chazz put his head in his hands, raking his hand furiously through his dark spiky locks. He sat in his dorm, picturing Ami in his mind, trying so hard just to forget her.

Trying to mend the pain of his bleeding heart.

"What's the outcome of your twisted love story?" He growled under his breath.

It was like Twilight.

Syrus was Edward and Ami was Bella.

And where did that leave Chazz?

He was Jacob, the best friend unconditionally in love with her and fighting a losing battle, putting himself through agony daily.

It brought him down but he was the one to blame. Chazz tried everything to get away, only to chase Ami down again, and torture himself.

Over and over, over and over, he fell for her.

Over and over, over and over, he tried not to.

"You make me fall for you without meaning too!" Chazz exclaimed, his chest throbbing. "So many thoughts I can't get out of my head! I try to live without you and everytime I do I feel dead! I know what's best for me but I want you instead!"

His eyes blurred as hot tears assaulted him, flaming his throat, and his chest throbbed even more as he sobbed.

God, he loved Ami.

She loved Syrus.

Yet she also loved him, she was just blind to it.

Even now, Chazz was fighting for her, putting himself through hell everyday, just so he could make her happy.

Ami knew his feelings but she tried to convince him and herself that she only loved Syrus.

He groaned at the thought.

"Chazz?"

A dagger of intense agony stabbed his bleeding heart as the sound of her lovely voice came from the door. She opened it slowly, her cerulean orbs shining with concern, and she entered the room. Chazz turned his back to her, muffling his sobs into a pillow, and trying so hard to make her disappear with his thoughts.

She wouldn't though.

She would constantly be there, in his mind, in his heart, and kill him with the love she brought with her.

"Chazz, what's wrong?!" Ami exclaimed, seeing his body convulse with sobs.

She shut the door and ran to his side, wrapping her arms around him in comfort, and shushing him tenderly. This only made the pain worse and made his heart bleed even more.

"Chazz…" Ami wiped away his tears, her raven hair glowing in the light of the dorm.

He bit his tongue as words of desire assaulted his mind.

"Go back to Syrus…" He mumbled, glaring at the wall at the thought of the bluenette.

"Not when my best friend needs me." Ami replied firmly.

Chazz ground his teeth.

Was she so blind not to see that her desire to comfort him was what pained him in the first place?

Her small hands rubbed his back and arm gently. Her kind and caring face became clearer as the tears faded away. The throbbing remained though.

"I'm still fighting for you…" Chazz murmured.

Ami bit her lip, "I wish you wouldn't…"

He had no idea why he confessed this to her.

Chazz's dark gray eyes were narrowed, "I wish you would realize you love me too. It's possible to love more than one person. I've seen it happen before."

"I love Syrus." Ami said firmly.

"You love me too… I know you do…" He whispered, his voice thick.

She didn't reply, her face only flushing.

"You're my best friend." Ami finally whispered.

Chazz grabbed her wrist and forced her to look into his eyes.

"That doesn't mean you don't love me."

"C-Chazz let me go." Ami whispered, her tone frail.

He tightened his hold for a second before releasing her. She rubbed her wrist for a second before she looked down.

Ami hated herself for causing Chazz pain.

If she really didn't want to hurt him, she'd send him away; tell him they couldn't be friends.

But Ami _needed_ Chazz.

He completed a piece of her that no one else could. Without that piece, she wouldn't be whole.

She was being selfish and she knew it.

What's even worse was that Syrus was fighting just as hard as Chazz was for her.

Ami's happiness is what was most important to them.

Their happiness was what was most important to her.

In the end, someone was going to be hurt.

_Better it be me than Syrus or Chazz._

"Ami…"

Her eyes traveled to his face, the pain hidden in his dark eyes, and she bit her lip.

She could remember Chazz almost kissing her after they came back from the other dimension. He stopped himself and told her to stop caring.

She couldn't though.

"Chazz…"

She didn't know what she wanted.

She wanted Syrus, she loved him.

But she could also see a future with Chazz…

Instead of two little girls with Syrus' eyes and face, she saw a little boy and a little girl with Chazz's dark eyes and face.

Ami flinched as the truth hit her head on.

"You should've left me in the dark…" She whimpered.

Chazz lifted his head and saw she finally understood the truth.

Ami finally realized she loved him too.

"You could always ask…" Chazz whispered.

"That what makes me hate myself."

Syrus and Chazz butted heads all the time over Ami.

But Syrus had told her if she loved Chazz like Chazz claimed she did, and if she asked him to kiss her, then he wouldn't mind.

But only with Ami's permission…

Without it, Zane would come in along with Syrus, Jaden, Alicia, Tyler, Hassleberry, Sheena, and Jesse and beat the hell out of Chazz, promising to give him four broken limbs, a broken jaw, a busted rib cage, and certain body parts removed from Sheena.

Now Ami sat beside Chazz, sitting on the backs of her thighs, her ankles crossed, and her hands gripping the sheets of the bed. Chazz was hunched over, clutching a pillow to his chest, and watching her with his black eyes.

"C-Chazz…" Her voice came out broken, "W-Will you k-k-kiss m-me?"

Chazz knew this would hurt most of all but he had dreamed of kissing Ami for so long…

He dropped the pillow and crushed Ami to him, his lips molding against hers, and his fingers sinking into those cerulean streaked raven locks at the nape of her neck. Chazz felt her body tense slightly but she didn't fight him off.

The innocence of being best friends between them was gone.

Chazz deepened the kiss, noticing the change in Ami's demeanor after a few moments. The tip of his tongue traced her lower lip and she opened her mouth slightly, her sweet breath entering his mouth, and he could taste it. Chazz kissed her, his tongue gently prodding Ami's, and she finally relaxed completely.

Ami fought against the breaking of her heart as the kiss continued.

Over and over, she had hurt Chazz.

Over and over, she had hurt Syrus.

And now, she was finally hurting herself.

She loved Syrus Truesdale.

She also loved Chazz Princeton.

Her twisted love story was coming to a close.

Chazz pulled back, lightly pecking Ami on the lips a few times, before looking down and into her watering cerulean blue eyes.

"I hate myself." She whispered.

Chazz nodded and said, "So do I. I love you, Ami."

Her lips trembled, "I love you, Chazz."

Standing up, Ami headed for the door.

Chazz watched her leave, knowing full well he would chase her down again.

Over and over, he would fall for Ami.

And over and over, he would fight it.

It was endless.

Just like Ami's twisted love story.

_West Academy…_

"Axel? Hey, Nobody, open up already!" Sheena pounded on Axel's dorm door, stress marks forming.

Annoyed enough as it was, Sheena knelt down, picked the lock, and then strolled right inside. She blinked a few times to realize Axel was gone, and that this was the first time she had ever been inside his dorm. Whenever they got along and hung out together, it was normally in her dorm. Curious, the ninja closed the door, and moved to open the blinds, sunlight streaming within the room and illuminating it.

"Dang, it's actually tidy! Who would've thought?" Sheena whispered in awe, pulling out her cell phone, and taking cameras of the tidy room. "Gotta show this to Nika, Zo, and Cy,"

Sheena turned when she spotted Axel's bedside table. Smirking, she went to pull open the drawer.

"He's a guy, so he's probably got dirty books hidden in here." She snickered, pulling it open.

Her snickers faded and her sapphire eyes widened in shock as she found a stack of papers. Pulling them out, Sheena read the first few words on the first page, and felt her heart beat faster.

"N-No way! He writes poetry?! About _me?! _HOLY CRAP!!"

Gapping, Sheena read the hundreds of poems, all about her. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes as she read the beautiful heartfelt words.

Axel Brodie truly loved her…

It was almost too much for the poor girl to handle. Hastily, she put the poems back, closing the drawer. She turned and walked passed his computer, a small icon flashing at the bottom. Sheena backtracked and saw it was a new email alert.

Her curiosity got the best of her.

Sheena sat down in the chair, moved the mouse, and double-clicked in the icon. The email came up.

_Axel,_

_I'm sick of hearing this love nonsense coming from you! I want you to break up with this Kagura girl once and for all! She isn't good for you! I want you to marry the girl I've picked out for you instead! Lilia would be far better for you, besides I grew up with her father. I've heard about the Kagura girl and her family. She's trash. End the relationship and marry Lilia. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father_

A lump scorched Sheena's throat as she read those words.

"So his father doesn't like me… I'm trash, huh? Like he can say that. He doesn't even know me." Sheena said through gritted teeth.

Angrily getting to her feet, Sheena stormed out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her, cursing men as she stormed her way across the building and to her own dorm.

_South Academy…_

"Jim, want something to eat?" Anika called over her shoulder.

"That's okay," Jim replied, "Hey, Nika, guess what?"

Anika headed out of the small kitchenette and over to him, where he was reading an email on her computer.

"What?"

"Alexis is pregnant."

Anika froze, that information taking a moment to register within her brain.

"Alexis… is… OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO AWESOME!!"

Jim fell out of the chair, his left ear ringing, and Anika slid into the chair, reading the email for herself. It was an email to everyone.

_Dear Guys,_

_We have terrific news! I'm pregnant! Zane and I found out this morning! We're so excited and are now planning the nursery for the baby! Now L'il Hunter and Naomi won't be alone and will have a playmate! If it's a boy, we're going to name him Zarek, a name we heard when we were on our honeymoon in Greece. If we have a girl, we're considering Alice. Keep ya updated! Love you guys!_

_Love,_

_Lex_

"AW!! I WANNA HAVE A BABY TOO!!"

Jim had just managed to get up only to fall backwards again.

Anika blinked and sweatdropped, blushing, "Sorry, Jim…"

"S'lright… mind helpin' me out here tho'?" He groaned from the floor.

_East Academy…_

"ADDIE! ADDIE-ADDIE-ADDIE-ADDIE-ADDIE!"

Zoe came barreling down the corridors, waving Alexis' email which she had printed out, and she crashed straight into Adrian, tackling him to the floor, and pinning him to it.

"READ! READ!"

Adrian shook away the confusion swirls, "Gimme… a sec… Zo… owwwwww…."

Zoe climbed off of him and pulled him up. Adrian then took the email, adjusted his glasses, and begun to read it.

"I get to be an auntie!" Zoe said happily.

"Zarek huh? Cool name." Adrian smiled.

Zoe was on cloud nine, "Oh, I just love children! When I get older, I want to help take care of children so badly!"

Adrian chuckled and said, "You're so cute. I'm glad for them."

"Lexi's gonna be a mommy! Oh!" Zoe continued to gush.

'_How on earth did she become a spazz? Oh yeah… Sheena introduced her to Mrs. Yuki's energy drinks...' _

He was going to kill that girl…

"Hey, Zoe, let's go and get something to eat, kay?"

"Oh, alright,"

Zoe took his hand and they headed down to the cafeteria.

_North Academy…_

"Good for them…" Cyrah whispered, reading Alexis' email.

She sighed and looked around her dorm. Jesse was out for the weekend, having to go on a trip with the Chancellor, and unfortunately leaving her to her lonesome. Cyrah put on her headphones and turned on her music mix, thinking of him. After awhile, she thought she heard her door open, but turned to see it closed.

"That's weird…" Cyrah murmured to herself, before going back to listening to her music, and working on her email back to Alexis. She finished up, sent it, and then shut down her computer. "Better just head to bed."

Cyrah turned and let out a squeak of fright when she saw Julian standing behind her. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Cyrah."

"J-Julian?! What are you doing in my dorm?! Get out of here!!"

Julian ignored her, "Where's Andersen?"

Cyrah felt her heart thundering in her chest, "Leave now…" She whimpered.

"Looks like we're alone…" Julian turned his piercing cobalt orbs on her.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to run. Cyrah whirled around, about to run for the door, when Julian snatched her wrist, and tossed her like she weighed nothing onto the bed. Seconds later, he had her pinned to it, his knee inbetween her legs, his fingertips stroking her neck. Cyrah whimpered in fear.

"What are you doing…?" Cyrah whispered, fear racked within her voice.

"You owe me…" Julian simply said huskily, before crushing his lips to hers.

Cyrah screamed against his mouth, struggling against his vice-like grip, but there was no escaping it. Julian roughly grabbed her shoulder, shaking her. Cyrah struggled even more.

"Quit your whining!" Julian pulled back and slapped her across the face.

Tears filled her eyes as she realized what was going to happen.

'_Oh God… no… please… don't let him rape me… Jesse! Oh God! JESSE!'_

Julian snatched the front of Cyrah's button-up shirt, ripping it open, exposing her chest. He started to tug off her pajama bottoms.

'_Jesse…_'

"You are _mine_…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "CLIFFHANGER! DON'T KILL ME! REVIEW!" **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	14. Chapter 14

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!"**

**Disclaimer: You know it by now! I don't own GX or anything related to it! **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XIV**

**Wash Away Those Tears**

"You are _mine_…"

Julian moved to complete the act, before a blunt object came down upon his head, knocking him out. Julian fell backwards, unconscious, and Cyrah scrambled into the arms of her savior.

"JESSE!!"

Jesse held her close, draping his jacket around her shaking frame, and he held her as he cried. The Chancellor and another student helped take Julian out, looks of disgusts on their faces as they did.

"B-But how?" Cyrah sobbed, pulling back to look at his handsome face.

"Ruby told me what was happening. We had just gotten back. I rushed up here as fast as I could." Jesse explained softly, "He's lucky the Chancellor was with me, or I would've killed him. No one touches my Cyrah and gets away with it."

Cyrah buried her face into his chest, clutching his shirt, and she continued to sob. Jesse suppressed his anger, reminding himself that the Chancellor would take care of Julian, and that Cyrah needed him the most at the moment.

"Baby, come on, let's get you cleaned up…" Jesse coaxed, leading her toward her bathroom.

He clicked on the light, before he seated her on the toilet seat. Cyrah clutched his jacket tightly around her, trying to shield her exposure, and her tears fell rapidly down her face. Jesse quickly ran a bath, before turning to Cyrah, kneeling before her, and cupping her face in his hands.

"Shhh… I'm here… Jesse's here… no one's gonna hurtcha…"

"J-Jesse!"

"Get in the bath, alright?"

Cyrah looked terrified to be alone, "D-Don't l-leave!"

Jesse closed his eyes, "Undress, get in, and draw the curtain. I'll stay, I promise."

Cyrah bit her lip, before standing up, and letting Jesse's jacket fall. She tossed her ripped clothes into the wastebasket, stripped off her remaining clothes, and climbed into the tub. Immediately, she drew the curtain, and then her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth, whimpering slightly.

"J-Jesse…?" She croaked.

"I'm here…" He said from the other side of the curtain, now sitting on the toilet seat and his head in his hands. "I knew I shouldn't've letcha stay here alone at school, knowin' full well that some guys would jump at an openin' like that to try and take advantage of you…"

Cyrah managed to calm herself down some, cupping some of the warm water, and splashing her face.

"It's not your fault… I should've made sure my door was locked…" Cyrah whispered.

"Dammit, Cyrah, I'm supposed to protect you! How can I do that if I keep screwin' up?" Jesse whimpered, tears slipping down his face.

"You came for me… that's all that matters…"

Jesse let out a choked sob, hugging himself, and rocking back and forth. Cyrah jerked her head back as she heard his sobs, something she had never heard before, and her heterochromatic eyes widened slightly. Cyrah glanced at the red marks on her shoulder and arm, biting her lower lip.

"I love you, Jesse… you protected me… he didn't get t-to d-do i-it…"

Jesse sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeve, "C-Cyrah…"

She cupped her hands full of water again, "It's time to wash away those tears, Jesse…"

Cyrah then did the same.

_West Academy…_

Axel sighed as he finished reading his father's reply. Letting out a noise of disgust, he deleted it, eyeing the jewelry box sitting beside him on the desk. Axel picked it up, tossing it a few times, and catching it in the palm of his dark hand.

"I want to marry Sheena…" Axel growled under his breath.

The idea suddenly dawned on him. Standing up, Axel grabbed his boots, and pulled them on. He slipped out of his dorm, the box tightly in his fist, and he used the shadows as his allies as he crept toward the girls' dorms.

'_Sheena…'_

She had avoided him earlier when he came back from the Headmaster's office. He was the only one to see the signs that she had been crying. For over an hour he had stood outside of her door, trying to get her to tell him what was wrong, but Sheena refused to reply. Now he stood outside of her dorm again, midnight shadows dancing around him, and he pulled out the spare key Sheena had gave him to use only in emergencies.

She was going to throw him into the tree for this…

Axel put the key in the lock, and turned it, gently turning the handle. He opened the door, and saw the sight he had expected. Sheena was stanced in the middle of her room, kunai in hand, eyes narrowed dangerously, and she was in her nightshirt and shorts.

"Damn you, Axel! Go the hell away!" Sheena hissed.

Axel closed the door, turning his gold eyes on her.

Sheena blushed, "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Sheena… did you see my father's email?"

He saw the signs of her being in his dorm earlier.

Sheena looked angrily away, "No!"

"Sounds more like a yes…" Axel muttered.

"Go away," Sheena growled.

"Maybe I don't want to… maybe I want to help you wash away those tears that you try to hide…"

Sheena turned to look at him, the tears brimming her eyes, and her heart skipped a beat in her chest. Axel's fist was clenched around something small and black. Sapphire orbs widened slightly as Axel moved closer, and then knelt before her.

"Sheena…" He whispered softly.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?" She choked out.

Axel looked up at her, golden eyes piercing.

"Run away with me tonight, Sheena. Marry me."

Sheena collapsed side-ways in bewilderment.

"WHAT?!"

"I want to elope!" Axel blurted out.

Sheena shook her head, her jaw-dropping, especially since she finally recognized what the box was.

"Is that… a wedding ring?" She gasped.

"Yeah… it was my mother's." Axel whispered. "Come with me, Sheena. Let's run away and get married, just the two of us."

Sheena blinked rapidly, '_But I ran away from the Kagura Clan because I didn't want to get married!'_

She gazed at Axel, patiently waiting for a response.

'_But that was before I met Axel… and I really do love him, despite the fact we dispute over stupid stuff…'_

"Sheena… please… I love you and want to be with you forever…"

"Where's the nearest City Hall?"

Axel collapsed, "You're sayin' "yes'?!"

Sheena closed her eyes and smiled, "Why wouldn't I?"

Sheena headed for her closet and pulled out a white yukata with a black obi with teal butterfly décor. Axel smiled brightly as she stepped into her dressing area and began to change. She emerged a few seconds later, tears brimming her eyes.

"Wanna highjack a car?" Sheena teased.

"Nah, that's okay. I borrowed one of Adrian's."

"Let's do this…"

They took each others hands and ran out the door, down the corridors, slipped out the entrance, and burst into the night.

_Duel Academy…_

"Ty… Ty…" Lauren shook Tyranno's arm, "Wake up…"

Tyranno sleepily opened his eyes, "Wuzzgoinon?"

Lauren cupped his cheek, "I just got an email from Jesse…"

"Jess? What about?" Tyranno rubbed his eyes.

"… Cyrah was almost raped…"

"WHAT?! BY WHO?! LEMME AT HIM!! I'LL TEAR 'IM LIMB FROM LIMB!!" Tyranno roared, lunging to his feet, his pupils slitting.

Lauren latched onto his arm, "Calm down! She's okay!"

Breathing heavily, Tyranno looked down at Lauren's pretty face, "… Is she really?"

"Yeah, Jesse got there just in time… but he needs to go on another trip next week for Spring Break. He doesn't want to leave Cyrah alone there, so he's wondering if we want to go to Seattle."

"Seattle?"

"Cyrah promised to take us there, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Are you up for it?"

Tyranno nodded, "'Course. There ain't no way I'm gonna leave Cyrah there all alone, especially after what just nearly happened."

Lauren got on the phone, "Jesse? Yeah, we're goin'… Yeah, Ty reacted the way you said he might… Uh-huh… okay… sounds good… we'll meet her at the Domino Airport tomorrow night. Love ya too, Jess. Bye. Take care." She hung up, turning to Tyranno. "She's still a bit shaken."

"Poor Cy… she's so frail…" Tyranno whispered.

He sat down on the edge of Ami's bed, where he had been sleeping, since Ami was seeking comfort in Alicia's dorm. Lauren crawled onto the bed, wrapped her arms around Tyranno's waist, and propped her chin on his shoulder.

"… I love you, Kenzan…"

"Laurie, I will always love you…"

She closed her green-gold eyes, tears filling them.

"Don't leave me… please…" Lauren begged.

"Never in a thousand years…" Tyranno replied, cupping her face, and kissing her.

_South Academy…_

"I have a feeling something bad and something good has happened, Maxie…" Anika sighed, petting his golden fur. "I just wish I knew what…"

"Knock-knock…" Anika turned to see Jim in the doorway, "Brought ya a present, Nika."

Entering and shutting the door, Jim walked forward. He held a copy of the G.D.A.C, grinning from ear-to-ear. Anika let out a cry of shock, before leaping to her feet, and tackling him in a hug. Jim embraced her back for a minute, before Anika zipped out of his arms, and put the DVD into the player, turning on the television. She scrambled onto her bed, Max wagging his tail, and Jim climbed on after her, pulling her into his lap.

"Wow, it caught everything!" Anika breathed, "I have to send copies to Mum and Andrion!"

"Good thing I think ahead, eh sheila?" Jim chuckled, "I already had Aunt Jane take care of it."

Anika whirled around in his lap, tackling the Aussie into a lip lock. Jim let out a muffled cry of surprise, blushing, and Max sweatdropped.

_East Academy…_

"Addie?"

Adrian woke up, his gray eyes finding a shocking sight. Zoe stood next to his bed, tears in her eyes, and she was trembling.

"Zoe, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Zoe shook her head and choked out, "A boy almost raped Cyrah…"

Adrian shot up in bed, "What?! How did this happen?!"

The half-angel began to fidget, "Jesse had to go on a trip for the weekend with the Chancellor… one of the boys got into Cyrah's dorm when she wasn't looking… and he tried to force himself on her…"

"How'd she get out of that situation?"

"… Ruby warned Jesse. He got there just in time, and knocked the guy out."

"Poor, Cyrah… oh God, I can't believe that almost happened…"

Zoe threw her arms around his neck, sobbing, "I-It s-scares me, A-Addie!"

Adrian closed his eyes, stroking her light blue locks, "I won't ever let that happen to you here… They _know_ not to mess with _my _girl."

"I'll always be yours, Addie…" Zoe whispered, closing her raspberry eyes.

Adrian closed his eyes, inhaling her sweet scent, "Then will you marry me, Zoe?"

Zoe blushed, opening her eyes, and looking into his eyes, "Really, Adrian? You want to marry me?"

"Of course… I love you…" Adrian replied, leaning down, and kissing her. "So is that a "yes"?"

Her eyes closed partway, a beautiful smile on her face, "Yes…"

_South Academy…_

"So, Jimmy Boy, what makes ya think you can marry my sister without my permission?!" Andrion said, pinning the Aussie to the wall behind him, and his eyes were murderous.

Jim paled, '_Dang it, I knew I shoulda asked Andrion first!_'

"Listen to me, James." Andrion growled, "I love Nika more than anything other than my mother and my wife. You've turned out to be a really decent guy, especially with the Anthony indecent, but if you _ever_ hurt Nika, or Max, then I'll personally castrate ya, do you understand, Cook?"

Jim held up his hands, "I swear! I would never dream of hurtin' Anika!"

Andrion released him, "Good boy. Now lemme borrow your hat."

"Why?"

"Cause it looks good on me," Andrion teased.

Jim grabbed his hat and held it firmly in place, "Not gonna happen. The hat stays with me."

Andrion pouted, "Fine…"

Anika and Candra wondered out of the bathroom.

"What are you two doing?" Candra asked, blinking her garnet eyes, her wavy teal hair cascading down her back as she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, just acknowledgin' each other as future brother-in-laws and mates!" Andrion replied, putting an arm around Jim's shoulders.

Jim looked toward the women for help.

"You're on your own, hon." Candra giggled.

_North Academy…_

"She's finally asleep…" Jesse murmured.

He pulled the covers over Cyrah and himself, wrapped his arm around her tightly, and rested his head down on the pillow. Weary from worry, Jesse found himself closing his eyes, and he prayed that nothing bad would happen in Seattle.

"I'm trustin' you guys…" He yawned, "Laurie… Sarge… protect Cyrah…"

Jesse finally found his way to his dreams…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Hope you enjoyed the chappie. Next chapter is about Lauren, Tyranno, and Cyrah's trip in Seattle, with a little surprise when it comes to Ty. Please review!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	15. Chapter 15

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Wahoo, onto the fifteenth chappie!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, the characters, the places, or anything else other than my OCs. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Please read and review once more.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XV**

**The Day Seattle Died**

The Domino Airport was crowded, people bustling to their gates, tickets in hand, luggage being pulled behind them. Cyrah gripped Jesse's hand tightly, lowering her gaze to her boots. The Mid-March air was cool, spring arriving late this year, and people were bundled in windbreakers.

"Cy-Cy! Jesse!"

They turned to see Lauren and Tyranno. Lauren was waving eagerly, her green-gold eyes shining in excitement, before they rushed to approach them. Jesse gripped Cyrah's shoulders, giving his friends a gentle smile.

"I promise that I'll be here when you come back," Jesse whispered, bending down so he was eyelevel. "I love you, Cyrah."

Cyrah choked out a, "L-Love you too, Jesse…" before the bluenette pecked her on the lips, gave Lauren a quick squeeze, and headed back to the Chancellor.

"The flight to Seattle, Washington at Gate 16 is going to be taking off in ten minutes. All passengers please proceed to Gate 16." A flight attendant's voice called over the intercom.

Tyranno placed a large hand on Cyrah's back in a protective manner, and Lauren took the taller girl's hand, leading them through the airport, and to their gate. They boarded the plane, and were taken to their seats. Cyrah sat inbetween Tyranno and Lauren, them settling in for the long flight back to Lauren's place of birth.

"Have you ever been to the U.S?" Lauren asked Cyrah.

She gave a slight nod and whispered, "When I was really little. Mommy and Daddy took me to Disneyland in California, and we stopped in Seattle on the way to visit my grandparents. I remembered it rained a lot while I was there…"

"Seattle is beautiful, despite the rain." Lauren said. "I was raised by my grandparents there."

Tyranno blinked, this information new to him, "Really, Laurie? What happened to your parents?"

Lauren glanced down at her lap, "I was born in a mental clinic to a patient there, who was supposedly taken advantage of while under sedation. The owner of the clinic, Dr. Laurent Bryce, adopted me because of what happened in that clinic. My stepmother, his wife, treated me as if I was mentally incapable of anything at all. After Daddy passed away when I was ten, his parents took me in, and my stepmother moved to France."

'_How could I have never have known? Why didn't Laurie ever tell me the truth about her past? How many secrets are left between us?_' Tyranno glanced out the window, feeling uneasy inside.

"What about your biological mother? Why didn't she take you?"

"Her mother is very powerful and wealthy, and she didn't want the news to get out. My mother agreed, thinking it be best. Her name was Heather."

Cyrah gripped Lauren's hand, not speaking, but Lauren knew what she meant with that one gesture.

Everything was going to be alright…

Squeezing back, the two girls settled back for their flight back, while Tyranno stared out the window, thinking aimlessly.

_West Academy…_

"How dare you get married without my permission?!" Axel's father roared.

Axel ground his teeth, standing his ground, and he gripped his wife's hand tightly.

"I love Sheena, and I wasn't going to be forced to be married to the one I didn't love!"

Lilia glanced at Mr. Brodie with her beautiful pale green eyes, her long blond hair fall down her back in layers, and she pouted.

"Daddy isn't going to like this."

Sheena twitched and glared at her, "Who cares? Axel's my husband."

Lilia glared at her back, "Wanna say that again?"

"Wanna go outside? I'll whoop your blond-ass!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Axel stepped in front of Sheena, shielding her from his father, and intervening in the cat-fight about to occur.

"If you don't annul the marriage immediately, I will disown you!" threatened Mr. Brodie.

Axel glared and snarled, "Disown me."

Fuming, Mr. Brodie turned to Lilia, "Fine. Let's go, Lilia."

Lilia sent one last scathing glare at Sheena before she followed the elder man out of the office. Once they were gone, Axel turned to their Headmaster, a short old man with white hair, and a Yoda look to him. He gave a light chuckle.

"Very good, grasshopper, you have learned to defend the true things in life. I am very proud of you."

Axel nodded, "Thank you, Sensei."

Headmaster Hiro smiled at Sheena, "I will be moving Axel and you to a larger dorm."

"Arigato, Hiro-sensei," Sheena bowed. "Now I just need to inform Shiira-obaasan."

"She already knows, Shii-chan."

Sheena and Axel turned to see a woman dressed in a black sleeveless kimono shirt that fell to mid-thigh, white shorts, and black ninja sandals. Around her waist was a white obi that tied into a large bow in the back, and she wore a black headband with a white and teal yin-yang symbol on it.

"Shiira-obaasan!" Sheena exclaimed, before throwing her arms around the old woman tightly. "I missed you!"

Shiira kissed her on the forehead, "I am proud of you, Shii-chan."

Axel slowly approached, before kneeling before them.

"Shiira-sama, I just wanted to tell you that I love your granddaughter more than anything, even enough to have my father disown me. Please, give me your blessing…"

Shiira smiled, "I would do anything for the one who mended my grandbaby's broken heart."

Axel stood up, and the elder ninja wrapped her arms around him tightly. Sheena embraced them both, tears of joy filling her eyes.

_South Academy…_

Jim opened his eyes to find himself staring into dark chocolate brown ones, and he smiled as Anika leaned over, kissing him tenderly. The sun was streaming through the window, illuminating his dorm room, and he was glad to see that Shirley was fast asleep.

"Mornin'…" He yawned.

"How'd you sleep?" She replied, cuddling against him.

"Beautifully," Jim smiled before kissing her temple, "How long 'ave you been in 'ere?"

Anika closed her eyes, "About twenty minutes… you look so handsome when you sleep…"

Giving a chuckle, Jim rolled onto his side, covering her kissable mouth with his own. Anika gave a slight moan as his sweet breath entered her mouth, and she couldn't help but want their wedding day to come closer. Jim and Anika both groaned as the Canadian girl's cell phone began to ring.

"'Ello?" She answered, burying her face in Jim's chest.

Her head jerked up a second later.

"What?! Atticus eloped with that Kiara girl?! Are you flippin' kiddin' me, sheila?! Your brother, the number one player of Duel Academy, _married_?!"

Jim's blue eye widened to the size of a dinner plate.

Anika reburied her face, "Thanks for telling me, Lex. Talk to you soon."

"What in Duel Monsters' name…?" Jim said the moment she hung up the phone.

"Apparently Atticus fell madly, truly, deeply in love with Kiara O'Riley, Tyler's Irish pen pal, and they married while in Dublin while Kiara is currently spaghetti sauce."

Jim cocked his head to the side "What does that mean?"

Anika released a groan as she rolled onto her back, covering her eyes. "She Prego."

It took him a second.

"Wait, Atticus got her pregnant?"

"That's what I said the first time, goof."

Jim covered his own eye.

"Lord, I feel so sorry for that child…"

"You should…"

Together, the couple shook their heads at the news of Atticus Rhodes becoming a father.

_Seattle, Washington…_

"Laur-Laur!"

Lauren laughed as she embraced her foster grandparents, Laurel and Pierre Bryce. Laurel's red hair was streaked with silver, but she wore it to her shoulders in a low-ponytail, and she was dressed in a green and white plaid button-down with khaki pants that matched her green eyes. Pierre had pale blond hair and brown eyes.

"We missed you, sweetheart. How is Duel Academy in Japan?" Laurel inquired, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and leading her through the first level of their house.

Tyranno and Cyrah remained standing in the living room, Pierre smiling at them. The elderly man gazed up the four inches that separated him from his granddaughter's betrothed, and Tyranno felt himself gulp.

"I know you. You're Tristan and Trisha's son, aren'tcha? Kenzan, was it?"

Tyranno gave a slight nod.

"Good kids, your parents are. Your father was actually very close to my son, Laurent. Had to spend sometime in the Lothloríen Clinic after the war, your father did. Did you know that?"

Tyranno shook his head, his eyes wide, "The General was in a mental clinic?"

Pierre nodded and sighed, "Poor soul. Witnessed his best friend die beside him. Messed him up, the horrors of the war did. He didn't trust anyone, except for Laurent. Did you know that Laurent was the one who introduced your father to Trisha?"

Again, another secret he didn't know.

"No… I didn't…"

"Yup. Love at first sight. She made him weak in the knees, just by looking at him with her gorgeous eyes. She was Laurent's best friend in high school. Always kept the girls away, stopped them from breaking his heart."

Lauren and Laurel had just returned to the living room, Laurel holding an old book under her arm, and eyeing Lauren warily, with unidentified emotions flickering in her eyes. They all sat down, Lauren sitting inbetween her grandparents, and Tyranno and Cyrah sat down on the loveseat.

Pierre continued, gazing at the line of photographs on the mantel.

"Then Laurent agreed to an arranged marriage to Kristine, Little Lauren's stepmother." He placed a tender hand on Lauren's head, stroking her auburn-brown locks, while she listened intensely. "They never had children, she didn't want them. Marriage wasn't the best either, they never spent time together, and Laurent just threw himself into his work at the clinic. Never saw a better psychiatrist other than our son, never will."

"What happened then?" Cyrah whispered, deeply intrigued by their son.

Laurel spoke, "Late in winter, a woman named Heather Allens came to the clinic, having a deep depression. She had been raped by someone her mother had trusted, and hid her pregnancy from her mother until it was too late, and she had a son named Lynden. Heather had already lost her father, and now she had a son that her mother had wrenched away from her, pretending to be his mother instead of his grandmother, and she just wanted everything to be good again, but her depression wouldn't let her. She trusted Laurent, and soon she was starting to get better…"

Pierre took over again, "After Heather arrived, Laurent started to act different… happier than he had ever been. However, a year later, Laurent came to us and Kristine, and told us that Heather had been taken advantage of while under sedation after having a mental breakdown. She had a baby, a girl she named Lauren, and her mother refused to let Heather bring her back home to Florida. He proposed that Kristine and he should adopt Little Lauren, and that it would look good in the social circles for Kristine. She agreed, but only under the condition that she wouldn't have to raise the child, and that we would help Laurent."

"We did, and she grew into a beautiful little girl. Very bright, very sweet, and very gentle. Kristine hated Lauren because of much more beautiful she was that she was, and when Laurent died in the car accident seven years ago, she abandoned her stepdaughter. We immediately took her in…" Laurel explained.

Pierre exchanged a look with his wife, before she handed Lauren the book.

"What's this?" Lauren asked, green-gold eyes blinking.

"We found this with your father's will. He said that you should have it the moment you were old enough to understand." Pierre said quietly.

Tears of confusion filled Lauren's eyes, "Understand what? Granny, Pappy, what do I need to understand?"

Laurel kissed her temple, "The truth, baby…"

Lauren opened the book, and she began to read the fine print aloud.

_My Dearest Laurie…_

_I assume that if your eyes are taking in these words, then I have passed on, and I haven't told you the truth about your birth. My patient, Heather Allens, was not taken advantage of. You are not a child born of rape, or of lust. You were born of love… forbidden love._

_I'm sorry that I never spoke of this before, _cher_, but I am not your foster father as you were led to believe while growing up… you are my biological daughter… the daughter of Heather and myself. This is my story, the truth, and the records of my love affair with my patient, the one woman I had ever and only felt true love for in my entire life._

_Your grandparents, my parents, have probably figured it out, along with my best friends Trisha and Tristan Hassleberry. Now it is time for you to know. Lynden has told me to have you contact him the moment you learn the truth. He wants you to meet your mother, and him, in Florida the moment you can._

_I love you, my flower, and I wish that I could've shown you more love while you grew up. I wish that I could've embraced you as your real father, and not pretending to be a man who only adopted you because of a horror that occurred in his clinic, which in reality, never even happened._

_May you find love and happiness…_

_Love, _

_Daddy_

Tears cascaded down Lauren's face as she read the truth, the shocking truth that shook her to her very core. Fighting back sobs, she reached for her cell phone, and dialed the number written in her father's elegant handwriting. A deep and gentle voice responded on the fourth ring.

"Allens' residence. Lynden speaking."

"Lynden…" Lauren took a shaky breath, "This is your half-sister, Lauren Bryce, and I'm calling on behalf of the truth that has been hidden from me all of my life."

Lynden was silent for a moment, "Are you angry at Mother?"

"No… no… I'm relieved, actually. I always thought that Daddy gazed at me sometimes in a way that just didn't seem like a way a foster parent would a child, but… now I know the truth; I would like to meet you, and our mother. And I would like for you to meet my fiancé."

"When do you want to meet?"

"As soon as possible."

"Are you in Seattle?"

"Yes… I'm visiting from the academy I attend in Japan."

Lynden covered the mouth piece, and she heard muffled voices, before he said, "We'll be there in a couple of days."

"What? Wouldn't it be easier if I came to you?"

"No. Mother wants us to come to you. She wants to see you, her love child, in the place that she created you. We will be there in a couple of days. Goodbye, Lauren."

"Bye, Lynden…"

Lauren hung up, putting her face in her hands, and she let out a new chain of sobs. Tyranno crossed the room, pulling her into his arms, and Laurel and Pierre exchanged a pained look. Cyrah opened her deck case, and pulled out a familiar card.

"'The Day Seattle Died'…"

Her words fell from trembling lips as the irony dawned on her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Dun dun duuuuuuun! Holy crap, an update! And the shocking truth about Lauren's past? Who would've guessed that curve ball?! Haha. Actually, it was curveball for me too, since I had no idea where I was going with this chappie until I wrote it. A lot of my good ideas are like that." rubs back of neck sheepishly "Anyways… please review! Sorry for the long wait…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	16. Chapter 16

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Onto the continuation of the Seattle episode!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, the characters, or any OCs other than my own. Thanks for the reviews, please review again, and enjoy the chappie!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XVI**

**Lothloríen**

Lauren gazed up at the pale grey sky, rippling with clouds that would soon bring rain, and she turned back to where her grandparents were waiting with Tyranno and Cyrah.

It had been two days since she had learned the truth, and she had spent them reading her father's story about his love affair with Heather. His words were so different from the father she had been raised by, but she believed that deep down in his heart, those words expressed who he truly was. Lynden had called shortly before, telling her what time they were to meet outside of the Lothloríen Clinic.

Now she was waiting, scared to death.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Cyrah whispered.

"Yes… this should be just between Mother, Lynden, and me." Lauren replied. "I will call you to come pick me up. I love you."

"We love you too, sweetheart." Laurel replied, wiping a tear. "We'll be at home, waiting."

Tyranno swooped down, kissing her for as long as he dared, before Cyrah gently led him back into the car. Lauren watched them drive off, before she headed down the pathway, and seated herself on the bench outside of the clinic. She could see patients eyeing her out their windows, and she smiled at them, getting several smiles back, while others quickly shut their blinds.

Going back to their darkness; their comfort zones.

She was worried about meeting her mother, afraid of being abandoned again. Lauren had even gone to the trouble of dressing nicely, wearing a satin black blouse with a pair of nice white jeans, and flats. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, some of her bangs pinned back, and out of her eyes. Exhaling, she pulled out her phone, taking pictures of the clinic with it while she waited.

"Lauren?"

She closed her phone, jolting, and whirling around to see two people.

"It's us… Lynden and Heather."

There was no doubt the short woman with the beautiful hazel brown hair was Heather, her blue-green eyes bright and beautiful. Lauren had taken after her mother in so many ways. Lynden stood beside her, his hair a reddish-blond shade, and it brushed his shoulders gently, his bangs falling into intelligent soft emerald eyes. Heather wore a nice white blouse, along with a black skirt, while Lynden wore an open white dress-shirt over a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and nice sandals.

"Lauren…" Heather breathed her daughter's name, tears filling her eyes, before she timidly took a step forward.

Lauren eliminated the space, grasping Heather's hands in her own, and they embraced. Lynden smiled as they were reunited, before he got his own embrace. Tears were shed, a moment between them making up for the time they had never had a chance to have.

"You're so beautiful…" Heather cupped her daughter's cheeks. "Oh, my baby."

"She looks just like you, Mom." Lynden smiled. "Just as beautiful.

Lauren was just crying in happiness, smiling through her tears, and just embracing the woman she all along knew had to be out there somewhere. Trembling from her sobs, Lauren felt for the first time a mother's embrace.

She loved it. Already loved Heather, her mother, and her brother, Lynden. Time meant nothing, for her love for them was already strong.

"I'm so glad to finally be with you." Heather said, once they had calmed themselves.

She held Lauren's hand as they walked through the clinic's grounds, looking up at the slowly blooming trees. Lynden strolled behind them, just gazing at his mother and sister adoringly.

"Tell me about yourself," Heather then said, "Laurent's letters were always so... uninformative of you, in case of being found by that vile woman he was married to."

Lauren took a deep breath, "I'm a regional duelist and attend an exclusive academy through the American Duel Academy transfer program."

"Ah, yes, I saw that you were in that recent competition. Any publicity you've had Lyn and I have kept tabs on."

The auburn-haired girl smiled slightly at the thought.

"I have… wonderful friends at DA. We're all so very close and loyal to one another. Been through a few tough battles together, but we always seem to find a way to come out on top. My best friend is my roommate, Ami Kimana. She's a triplet, but not very much alike her elder sisters Alicia and Tyler."

"Lynden said you have a fiancé?"

Lauren blushed faintly, "Yes, his name is Kenzan Hassleberry, but he goes by Tyranno, due to the Dinosaur DNA inside of him… He saved my life with a blood transfusion… and now I have some of that DNA as well."

Heather and Lynden both blinked in surprise at this news.

"When shall we meet him?"

"As soon as we're done. Grandma and Grandpa wish to take us out to dinner."

"That sounds lovely, _cher_."

"Um… I graduate soon… and then I'll be able to get into the pro-league. Tyranno and I… we plan on being married this summer."

"I'll have to get ahold of Trisha and help plan the wedding then, won't I?"

Lauren laughed and said, "Mom!"

Silence fell between them, before Lauren lowered her eyes to her shoes, and felt the first drops of the rainfall hit the crown of her head. Lynden placed his hands in his pockets, watching Heather reach over to grip Lauren's shoulder, before pulling her into a tender embrace.

"I want to know you… and I am not ashamed of my daughter. You are a part of me, and you are a part of Laurent. I miss him dearly, but I know he raised you and loved you the best that he could. I love you, Lauren."

Lauren glanced up at the sky, watching the rain falling, and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Daddy's there… watching over us. He's up there with Cyrah's daddy… they're protecting us."

Tears started to slip down her face again.

"I… I want us to be a family."

"We are a family, now, Laur." Lynden declared, stepping forward, and hugging them both.

Lauren clenched her eyes shut and nodded, believing his words.

_North Academy…_

The corridors were silent as Jesse walked down them. Most students went home for Spring Break, but he hadn't. He had only left to take Cyrah to the airport in Domino, stopping in on Cynthia to check in on her. He had even spent the day and night with her, before returning back to North Academy.

He needed time to think, time to be alone.

Because of his negligence, Cyrah nearly had been raped. The self-loathing burned through him as he thought of Julian, who had been expelled for sexual assault, and he punched the wall beside him as his body shook in rage. Ruby appeared at his shoulder and rubbed against his cheek in a comforting manner, but it didn't do much good.

Jesse still felt horrible.

Cyrah and he were going to be married soon. How in the hell was he supposed to take care of her and love her after this? It was his fault for leaving Cyrah unprotected while knowing that some of the boys' would attempt to do the very thing Julian had.

Jesse jerked his head up as suddenly a familiar embrace wrapped around him, the scent he caught just as familiar, and he opened his teary emerald eyes.

"A-Ali?"

Alicia pulled back and smiled, "Surprise?"

Jesse blinked and choked out, "W-What are you doin' here?"

"Comforting a close friend…" Alicia took his hand and pulled him down the corridor. "Jay and I… we knew you were still upset at yourself for what happened. C'mon, let's take you to a place you can call home."

Jesse blinked as they turned the corner and Jaden was leaning against the wall, half-smiling, before he did a familiar pose that made a small chuckle escape Jesse's lips. Alicia broke into a big smile, before Jaden approached and placed an arm around Jesse's shoulders while Alicia slipped her arm around his waist, and the trio headed out the front doors of North Academy to take Jesse home.

_East Academy…_

Zoe was unusually quiet as she stared out her dorm window. Adrian had just entered the room to see if she wanted to head down to the cafeteria and get something to eat when he saw she was sitting on the floor in front of the floor-to-ceiling glass window, her knees pulled up against her chest with her ankles crossed, and her arms folded around them. Her raspberry pink eyes were distant, as if she was lost in a memory.

"Zo?"

No response.

Adrian walked forward and settled into the spot beside her, crossing his legs, and just watching her lips form silent words. He listened carefully and heard the faintest whisper of Hebrew.

"…_Sabael_…"

"Zoe… hey… Zoe."

Her eyes closed and a sharp intake of breath later they opened again. "Addie? What's wrong?"

"Hey, are you okay? You were acting… strange."

"Strange?"

Adrian nodded, "Kinda like… you were in some sorta daze."

Zoe looked back out the window, "Daze…"

Adrian blinked and watched as her eyes closed somewhat, a fist pressed over her heart, and he reached over to brush some of her light blue locks out of her face and behind her ear. Very softly, she spoke.

"'Here we stand in ravishing rain, joy is like pain, it feels like a miracle. You can't turn back you're in chains, never again return from a cynical world.'"

"Zoe?"

"We can't go back…"

"What do you mean by that?"

Zoe turned and looked at him, tears brimming her eyes, "All that we've been through, to the different realm to defeat Yubel, all the pain and suffering we each endured while there. The loss of our friends, the ties that were broken, the trust that was shattered… we can't go back to a normal life after going through something like that, Adrian. Ever since we've come back here… everyone's been different."

Adrian was quiet, "You've been thinking about what happened to Ali, Ty, and Ami with Dr. Yang."

Zoe was quiet, "And what nearly happened to Cyrah, and all the hardships that Sheena and Anika have gone through… and now I find out that Lauren finally knows who she is… and that her life was nothing but a lie as well."

"Zoe…"

"Why are none of us normal, Adrian? We are we all… different like this?"

"It's who we are. We can't change that."

Zoe wrapped her arms around him and just started to cry, "I just want to go back to before all that madness with Yubel started…"

"Even if we could, that wouldn't change who we all are."

Zoe continued to cry, her words ringing through Adrian's head.

'_Never again return from a cynical world…_'

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Wow… I am SO sorry that I've taken so long to update. You guys… man… I feel bad. Anyways… hope you review… wouldn't blame ya if you didn't…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


End file.
